Secret Room
by glasswine137
Summary: Dentingan piano terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih suram dan lebih menyayat dibandingkan alunan yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun mainkan untuk menghantar Sungmin masuk kedunia mimpi tanpa pintu keluar. Kyuhyun kecil yang … Terkutuk. Kyuhyun kecil yang…Licik dan Sungmin Kecil yang bodoh./KYUMIN/YAOI/MISTERI/KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN/
1. Chapter 1 - Who Are You?

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah besar nan megah penuh dengan kekayaan yang melimpah bak dambaan semua orang aku terkurung disana. Impian akan kebahagian yang tergambar dibenak semua orang atas apa yang ku punya hanyalah ilusi, disini didalamnya aku terkurung dengan kesepian yang menyeretku semakin dan semakin dalam.

"Tuan Sungmin, Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu mu dibawah" aku mengangguk dan dengan cekatan ia mendorong kursi roda ku keluar dari kamar besar bak sangkar burung ini.

Ya, aku terlahir cacat dengan kedua kaki yang tidak bisa ku ajak berlari juga berjalan sejak kecil. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri diatas kursi roda menyaksikan anak seusiaku berlarian dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-temanya. Aku memang kaya tetapi aku menyedihkan.

"Kami akan pergi untuk urusan bisnis, Belajarlah dengan baik Min"

Pergi? Bukan kah memang itu hal bisa untuk kalian? Meninggalkan ku seorang diri dan mengurungku didalam rumah besar ini sedangkan kalian pergi entah kemana selama yang kalian inginkan tanpa ingat akan keberadaanku, menyedihkan.

Oh aku lupa, seharusnya aku bersyukur kalian tidak membuangku saat kalian tahu aku terlahir cacat bukan? Kalian hanya coba membiarkan ku hidup lalu menganggap ku tidak ada. Aku hanya aib yang memalukan yang kalian sembunyikan didalam rumah besar bak penjara ini.

"Aku mencintaim Min" Sebuah kecupan wanita itu berikan padaku,siapa dia? mari kita sebut sebagai ibu.

Mencintai ku? Oh ayolah bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ibu, aku tidak butuh kata cinta penuh dengan kebohongan itu! Kalian memang pembohong yang pandai, ya sangat pandai sampai terkadang aku berharap bukan kaki ku lah yang cacat tetapi biar saja mataku yang tidak bisa melihat , dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajah memuakan mu yang terlihat sedih saat menatap ku namun berdecih benci saat berbalik.

Apa benar mereka adalah orang tua ku? Ah aku hanyalah anak cacat yang terbuang dan tersembunyikan untuk menutupi rasa malu mereka. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa rasanya saat mengeja kata ibu dan ayah didalam kehidupanku.

.

.

.

Bosan, rasanya sangatlah bosan menjalani hidup seperti ini. Dengan penuh perjuangan ku gerakan kursi rodaku keluar kamar dan menelusuri rumah besar yang sudah menjadi penjara untuk ku selama 17 tahun lamanya. Ku telusuri satu persatu ruangan yang sudah sangat ku hapal hingga mataku tertarik pada ruangan yang sama sekali belum pernah ku masuki karena itu hanya sebuah ruangan kecil yang tersembunyi dan berisikan barang-barang tua rongsok yang tidak lagi terpakai. Semua penghuni rumah ini selalu melarang ku memasuki ruangan ini. Entah mengapa rasanya ketertarikan ku perlahan membesar untuk melihat ada apa didalam ruangan itu.

Perlahan ku buka pintu tua yang mengeluarkan sedikit bunyi decitan dan yang menyapa pertama kali adalah debu-debu halus. Pandangan ku menelusuri isi ruangan itu. Terdapat sebuah piano tua, sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat antik, cermin besar tua dan meja serta kursi. Hei ini bukanlah gudang seperti yang semua orang katakana ! Bahkan ruangan ini lebih mirip sebuah kamar yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni.

Dengan sedikit berani ku gerakan kursi rodaku memasuki ruangan itu, hawa yang terasa diruangan ini sagatlah dingin padahal sebelum memasuki ruangan ini rasanya hangat. Apa ini hanya perasaan ku saja ? pandangan ku berhenti pada jendela yang terbuka, apakah bibi yang membuka jendela ruangan ini? tetapi seingatku bahkan pelayan tertua dirumah inipun sama sekali tidak di izinkan untuk memasuki ruangan ini.

"Braaak!"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan tiba-tiba, oh ayolah bahkan aku tidak merasakan hembusan angin sama sekali lantas bagaimana bisa pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu yang cukup berat itu tertututp dengan tiba-tiba? Rasanya bulu-bulu halus dileher ku mulai bangkit. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menelusuri masuk kedalam fikiranku.

"Selamat datang Dear"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran ku dan suara itu tepat berada dibelakang ku. Aku ingin berbalik melihat namun rasanya jantungku berdetak begitu kencang dan aku ketakutan! Sosok itu akhirnya memilih menghampiriku dan yang saat ini berada dihadapan ku adalah sosok pria tampan dengan senyum diwajahnya dan jubah hitam yang melekat ditubuh tingginya. Tapi satu yang membuat dahi ku berkerut karena terkejut, senyum diwajahnya, mata, hidung sangat mirip dengan ku. Kami bagaikan anak kembar.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali"

Tangan dingin pria itu terulur dan menarik tangan ku lalu mengecup punggung tanganku dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun mengelak saat pria asing ini mengkaitkan jemarinya pada jemari-jemari ku. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menggengam erat tangan ku,namun rasanya sangat berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan. Bukan hangat melainkan dingin.

"S-Siapa Kau?"

"Kyuhyun" ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat seperti sudah menahan rindu yang teramat. Rasanya begitu hangat, apa seperti ini rasanya sebuah pelukan? Hei tapi ini pelecehan namanya namun aku tetap tidak bisa mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dari ku. Apa dia seorang penyihir sehingga aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhku sesuai keinginanku ?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" pelukan itu terlepas dan ia menatap ku diam lalu tersenyum, oh tuhan itu senyum yang mengerikan. Sebuah seringaian penuh dengan kemenangan tergambar jelas disana. Apa yang membuatnya begitu senang? Kehadiran ku kah?

"Aku hanya menunggu mu, hanya itu yang kulakukan"

"Untuk apa menunggu ku? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu dan bagaimana bisa kau berada dikamar ini?"

"Karena ini adalah kamarku dan aku menunggumu untuk mengurungmu disini, bersamaku"

Huh? Kata-kata bodoh yang sangat tidak bisa ku pahami, aku harus keluar dari kamar ini sebelum ia berbicara semakin tidak jelas dan biar kutanyakan pada bibi siapa dia sebenarnya dan bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam rumah ini.

"Kau mau pergi?" baru saja aku ingin menggerakan kursi rodaku, pria bernama Kyuhyun itu bertanya seakan tahu apa yang ada difikiran ku saat ini.

"Hati-hati, ku tunggu kau kembali" sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat tepat di pucuk kepalaku dan entah bagaimana caranya tanpa ku sadari pintu kamar yang awalnya tertutup rapat sekarang terbuka lebar.

"Sia-…" pertanyaanku menggantung saat aku memalingkan kepalaku dan tidak lagi kudapati sosok itu berada di sampingku bahkan diruangan ini. dengan hati yang berdegup kencang ku gerakan kursi roda ku meninggalkan ruangan ini . Terlalu menakutkan dan penuh tanda Tanya.

Sekali lagi saat aku sudah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, pintu kamar tersebut tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada angin ataupun orang yang menutupnya. Jantungku masih saja berdetak tak karuan, takut tetapi juga dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Tuan"

Sebuah tepukan pada bahuku membuat ku sedikit terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunan. Bibi Yin lah yang menepuk bahu ku, wajahnya terlihat penuh selidik.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan disini?"

"Apa bibi tau tentang seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang tinggal didalam kamar itu? Oh bahkan aku baru tahu jika itu adalah kamar"

Entah hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang mendadak wajah bibi Yin berubah menjadi pucat, bahkan ia terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ti-Tidak tuan, siapa itu Kyuhyun? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu tuan jadi aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah sebuah kamar"

Bohong! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah penuh kebohongan yang ditunjukan oleh bibi Yin. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang sangat mudah dibodohi, aku sudah terlalu hapal ratusan cara seseorang berbohong hingga rasanya membuat ku muak.

"Baiklah, jika memang bibi tidak tahu lagi pula aku hanya bergurau" sebuah senyum ku berikan agar ia percaya bahwa aku tidak sunggu-sungguh. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena raut wajah bibi Yin tetap saja terlihat tegang.

"Bawa aku kembali ke kamar" intruksi itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan dalam diam ia mendorong kursi rodaku menuju kamar. Biarlah Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar untuk ku. Pria yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan ku itu, siapa dia sebenar nya? Dan bagaimana ia bisa berada didalam sana selama ini tanpa seorangpun mengetahui keberadaanya? Bahkan penjaga dirumah ini lebih dari cukup untuk menangkap sebuah penyusup masuk.

"Tuan, jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamar itu lagi apapun alasanya karena tuan dan nyonya melarang siapapun melakukan itu" tatapan bibi Yin terlihat sangat serius, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan akan menuruti apa yang ia katakana.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja tuan" Bibi Yin nampak menarik nafas lega dan ia pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar ku. Setelahnya sebuah senyum lebar terkembang diwajah ku.

Hell yeah! Untuk apa aku menuruti perkataan dua orang yang membuang ku? Bahkan ia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Lagi pula bukankah mereka tidak ada? Jadi bukan salah ku jika aku memasuki kamar itu, salahkan saja diri mereka yang terlalu sibuk pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri dirumah besar sialan ini.

Namun mengunjungi ruangan itu untuk ke sekian kalinya mungkin akan membutuhkan keberanian lebih karena dapat ku pastikan, larangan yang mereka berikan dikarenakan sesuatu hal yang tidak ku ketahui dan mungkin pria yang bernama Kyuhyun lah penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Suara alunan piano memecah keheningan malam yang sangat tenang. Nada dari tuts-tuts piano yang mengalun terdegar sangat menyayat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mungkin akan merasa takut berada seorang diri lalu menangis. Alunan itu sarat akan kepedihan yang menusuk, seperti gambaran kesendirian dan kesepian yang tak berujung. Seolah penantian panjang yang tidak akan pernah mendapat sambutan.

Aku sudah membuka mataku sejak 5 menit yang lalu, awalnya aku hanya berfikir mungkin seseorang dibawah sana sedang mendengarkan music namun fikiran itu terbantahkan ketika jam yang ku lihat saat ini menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Lagi pula suara alunan piano itu terdengar sangat dekat.

Dengan rasa takut sekaligus penasaran yang menguar aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Sekuat tenaga ku gerakan tubuhku untuk berpindah dari tempat tidur ke kursi roda yang ada. Setidaknya aku masih sanggup melakukan hal itu seorang diri.

"Terbuka?" gumaan lolos begitu saja saat pintu kamar ku terbuka lebar. Aku bahkan belum lupa jika sesaat sebelum tidur, bibi Yin sudah menutup pintu kamar ku dan tidak ada siapapun lagi yang masuk. Apa kah ini kebetulan? Ah mungkin memang bibi Yin tidak menutupnya secara rapat sehingga pintu itu terbuka kembali.

Dengan perlahan aku menggerakan kursi rodaku keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti alunan dentuman piano itu. Perlahan tapi pasti alunan itu semakin dan semakin terdengar jelas dan tanpa ku sadari entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada didepan pintu gudang tua ini sekali lagi. Dengan ragu ku buka pintu itu, disana tepat didepan piano tua ku lihat Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu seakan ia sudah sangat hapal dengan nada yang ia mainkan. Kamar itu tidak memiliki lampu namun cahaya bulan masuk dengan sempurna membuat kamar tersebut terlihat terang dan Kyuhyun pun terlihat nampak bercahaya.

"Kau datang ? Akhirnya Panggilan ku tersampaikan padamu Sungmin" Kyuhyun berbicara padaku tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya, bahkan ia tidak membuka matanya. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika yang datang adalah aku bukan orang lain?

Beberapa saat setelahnya Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu berbalik menatap ke arahku. Manik mata Kyuhyun saat terterpa cahaya bulan terlihat memerah, apa kah itu hanya ilusi atau memang benar? Ia berjalan ke arahku lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapanku.

"Apa aku menggangu tidur mu Min?" mata indah itu terlihat begitu kesepian, raut wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan kesedihan. Ya sangat mirip dengan apa yang ku rasakan selama ini. Melihat raut wajah kyuhyun saat ini seperti melihat diri sendiri sedang berkaca.

"Tidak, Aku suka Lagu yang kau mainkan"

"bukan kah alunan itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan? Disana ku letakan duka juga rindu yang mendalam" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan ku erat lalu mengecupnya. "Rindu yang mendalam pada mu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa merindukanku disaat aku bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali mengenalmu Kyuhyun, apa kau salah mengira aku sebagai orang yang kau maksud?" sungguh dada ku berdebar kencang, bukan karena rasa takut tetapi karena rasa hangat yang menjalar dari jemari dingin Kyuhyun yang merambat hingga kedasar relung hatiku.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun Sungmin, kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat sekali se umur hidup ku adalah melepaskan mu"

Kata-kata penuh dengan kesungguhan itu membuat ku semakin bingung. Apa yang Kyuhyun maksud? Melepaskan ku? Aku rasa Kyuhyun sudah gila!

"Bangunlah Sungmin, Mari berdansa dengan ku" ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya ke arah ku. Rasanya seketika amarah memuncak disaat ia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

"Apa kau hendak menghina ku? Bahkan kau bisa melihat dengan jelas jika aku tidak bisa berjalan!" suara yang keluar dari mulut ku saat ini sangat mirip dengan jeritan. Bagaimana aku bisa berdansa disaat kakiku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan lurus? Bagaimana bisa aku berdansa disaat aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan kaki ku walau seluruh tenaga telah ku kerahkan sepenuhnya. Aku sangat benci pada Kyuhyun!

"Jangan menangis, kau bisa melakukanya" perlahan tangan itu mengamit tangan ku dan entah keajaiban atau sihir apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan, kedua kaki ku bergerak seakan mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun dan saat ini aku berdiri dengan tegak!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku berdiri ? Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Bahkan dokter terbaik sekalipun yang orang tuaku bawa tidak bisa membuat ku berdiri sedetik pun namun Kyuhyun? Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah dan dalam sekejap sudah dapat membuat ku berdiri dengan tegap.

"Bukan kah ku katakana? Kau bisa melakukanya" senyum itu mengembang dengan indah, wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat tampan.

"Jangan Menangis Sungmin" ia menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa ku hentikan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis disaat selama 17 tahun aku menghabiskan waktu ku duduk diam diatas kursi roda dan didetik ini, aku bisa berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua kakiku.

"Apa ini hanya mimpi?"

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu, maka biarlah ini menjadi mimpi indah untuk mu"

Ya, jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdiri dengan kaki ku sendiri dan melangkah menari mengikuti alunan gerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kami menari dibawah sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Kau sangat cantik Sungmin" sebelah tangan Kyuhyun merangkul erat pinggangku sedangkan yang lain menangkup pipi ku yang tanpa ku sadari bersemu merah. Perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekat dan dalam hitungan detik bibir lembut milik Kyuhyun sudah menyatu dengan sangat pas pada bibir ku. Penuh perasaan juga kelembutan.

Rasanya saat Kyuhyun memeluk ku seperti kesepian juga kesedihan yang ku rasakan selama 17 tahun meghilang dan melebur begitu saja menjadi sebuah perasaan hangat. Namun ada sebuah perasaan baru yang muncul, perasaan yang entah bagaimana seperti tertidur dan terkubur selama 17 tahun lamanya, perasaan menyesakan yang tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Kyuhyun.. " kata kata itu menggantung ditenggorokan ku, tak bisa kulanjutkan namun rasanya sangat ingin ku teriyaki.

"Hmm? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tidak, apakah sebelumnya kita saling mengenal?" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau ajukan Sungmin! Bahkan kau baru bertemu denganya siang tadi.

"….."

Ia hanya diam lalu tersenyum, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Seperti membiarkan ku mencari tahu jawaban itu sendiri. Kyuhyun bagaikan sosok penuh misteri, senyum yang ia berikan seringkali penuh kelembutan namun terkadang entah bagaimana aku bisa melihat sebuah seringaian tersamarkan disana.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari pagi mulai menembus tirai mencoba memberitahu jika malam telah berlalu dan hari telah berganti. Mungkin hari ini akan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kesepian perlahan menipis dan kesedihan mulai tersamarkan oleh senyum yang sedikit demi sedikit tergambar diwajah.

"Tuan Sungmin, sudah pagi" ku rasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhku dan memanggil namaku, ku tarik selimut ku lebih tinggi untuk menutupi wajahku. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayut dan membuat mataku sangat sulit terbuka.

"Tuan Sungmin, ini sudah pukul 09.00 dan sebentar lagi guru home schooling mu akan datang"

Mendengar apa yang bibi Yin katakana dengan segera aku membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi tidurku. Oh tuhan bahkan aku lupa jika hari ini aku mempunyai jadwal untuk berlajar.

"Aku ingin mandi" dengan terburu-buru aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun..

"Oh Tuhan! Tuan kakimu …" bibi Yin berteriak dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget membuat ku mengerutkan dahi ku heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan kakiku?

Kuarahkan padangan ku ke arah kedua kakiku dan dalam seketika aku mengerti apa yang membuat bibi Yin teriak histeris. Kedua kaki ku bisa digerakan dan aku.. bisa berjalan! Tepat seperti mimpi semalam!

"Bibi Yin... " kata-kata itu menggantung ditenggorokanku dan dengan cepat bibi Yin menarik ku kedalam pelukanya dan berkali kali mengataka rasa syukur atas keajaiban yang terjadi padaku. Ya Keajaiban yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadaku.

"Aku akan memberitahu kabar bahagia ini kepada nyonya dan tuan" dengan cepat aku menahan tangan bibi Yin dan menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu" kata-kata ku cukup membuat bibi Yin mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kamarku untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dengan fikiran yang melayang akan kejadian semalam. Bahkan aku tidak mengingat bagaimana aku bisa tertidur dikamar ku pagi ini karena hal yang ku ingat tentang kejadian semalam adalah Kyuhyun sekali lagi memainkan pianonya sedangkan aku bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Semua yang terjadi semalam benar-benar bagaikan mimpi, namun pagi ini semua terasa amat sangat nyata. Kejadian ini semakin membuat ku bertanya-tanya siapa Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa ia membuat ku yang lumpuh ini bisa berjalan dengan cepat? Dan mengapa Kyuhyun selalu saja mengatakan ia merindukan ku.

Sudaha berapa lama ia mengenalku? Aku tidak tahu. Namun sejak semalam pula rasa sesak menjalar memenuhi rongga dada ku. Perasaan kosong seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Mencoba mencari apa itu namun selalu saja aku gagal menemukan jawabanya.

"Kau melamun Sungmin?" suara Henry membuat lamunan ku berhamburan. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang ia berikan.

"Maafkan aku" ku fokuskan kembali pandanganku pada buku besar yang berisikan angka-angka rumit yang harus kupahami. Meski kedua orang tua ku tidak pernah memperdulikanku namun mereka tetap mewajibkan ku belajar. Mungkin hal itu agar aku tidak membuat mereka semakin malu, ya sudah cacat bodoh pula itu akan membuat malu saja

Fikiranku sama sekali tidak bisa terfokus oh tuhan! Semua fikiranku tersita oleh pria bernama Kyuhyun itu. Siapa dia? Siapa aku untuknya? Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal ku? Semua menjadi pertanyaan rumit yang tidak bisa ku jawab.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menyudahi pelajaran hari ini Tuan Sungmin, karena sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang ku ajarkan" Henry menutup buku yang ada didepan ku kemudian menatap ku dengan intens. "Apa yang menggangu fikiran mu huh? Sangat jarang kau seperti ini"

Benar sekali! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melewatkan pelajaran yang Henry berikan padaku namun kali ini aku melakukanya. Henry adalah salah satu anak pelayan dirumah ini. Ia hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku dan hanya dialah orang asing yang berinteraksi dengan ku selain kedua orang tua ku dan bibi Yin.

Henry adalah anak yang pintar, ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolahnya saat ini dan itulah yang membuat kedua orang tua ku akhirnya memintanya untuk mengajariku segalahal berbau pelajaran. Dan tentu saja aku bukanlah orang bodoh, otak ku cukup jenius untuk ukuran orang cacat bahkan Henry mengatakan aku bisa mengalahkan orang normal seusiaku yang duduk dibangku sekolahan.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang tidak ingin belajar"

"Kau bohong Sungmin!" ia menatap ku dalam, tentu saja berbohong didepanya adalah hal yang sulit karena Henry sangat paham bagaimana perangaiku. 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk ia mengenali ku. Bahkan ia sangat jauh lebih baik mengenalku dibandingkan kedua orang tua ku.

"Henry apa kau pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan paling pojok lantai atas rumah ku? Maksud ku gudang tua itu?" pertanyaan ku membuat Henry mengerutkan dahi lalu menggeleng dengancepat.

"Aku tidak pernah! Memang ada apa disana? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Lihatlah" aku berdiri dari kursi roda ku yang sesaat tadi masih ku gunakan dan dapat ku lihat wajah Henry yang kaget melihat ku berdiri dengan kedua kakiku "Aku bisa berdiri sekarang"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Oh tuhan ! keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada mu Sungmin?" Henry memeluk ku erat.

"Keajaiban yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang tinggal dalam gudang itu" jawabanku pasti terdengar sangat menggelikan, dan benar saja. Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak menganggap apa yang ku katakana hanyalah lelucon semata.

Aku mendengus kesal dan dengan cepat ku tarik tangan Henry menaiki anak tangga lalu berjalan menuju kamar atau gudang tua itu. Henry hanya diam mengikuti tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Didalam sini ada seorang Pria yang tinggal dan ia lah yang membuat ku bisa berjalan"

"Huh? Kau bercanda bukan? Biar ku buktikan" Henry mencoba membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut namun berkali kali ia mencobanya kamar itu terkunci,sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka.

"Kau membohongi ku Sungmin! Bahkan gudang ini terkunci" Henry menatap ku tajam, aku pun melangkah maju kedepan dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dan ajaib! Dengan mudah aku bisa membuka pintu itu.

"See? Aku bisa membukanya! Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu lemah Henry" aku terkekeh sedangkan Henry terlihat bingung saat aku berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Mata ku terbelalak saat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, disana yang terlihat hanyalah ruangan berdebu yang sangat kotor dengan kursi berantakan serta kasur yang sudah amat usang. Piano yang berada dikamar itu juga terlihat sangat kotor seperti sudah lama tidak disentuh dan yang pasti aku tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun!

Kamar ini sangat berbeda padahal malam tadi aku baru saja masuk dan yang kulihat malam itu adalah ruangan ini terlihat benar-benar seperti kamar yang berpenghuni. Tidak seperti saat ini.

"Kau berbohong Sungmin! Hentikan Lelucon mu dan kau punya banyak hutang penjelasan padaku" Henry berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dan menarik tangan ku keluar, namun sebelum Henry menutup kembali kamar itu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar dijendela dan menatap ku tersenyum, oh tidak Sungmin .. ia tidak tersenyum tapi menyeringai.

 **?**

Sudah lamaaa author gak post FF kkkk ~  
ini hanya selingan, author akhirnyaa selesai Sidaaang :*

Maaf Untuk cerita yang belum sempat dilanjutkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Losing memories

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **enJOY**

* * *

Seperti mimpi yang perlahan menjadi nyata, kau bagaikan seorang penyihir yang berada dalam dongeng-dongeng panjang. Dengan mudah mengabulkan permohonan namun meminta imbalan sebagai ganti atas apa yang tengah kau berikan. Apa kah kau juga seperti itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa kau.. penyihir atau kah malaikat? Yang aku tahu perlahan tapi pasti semua mulai berubah, kehidupan membosankan milik ku mulai kau warnai dengan berjuta warna juga kejutan tetapi tetap saja aku masih selalu bertanya, siapa kau ? kau yang tersembunyi di balik ruangan kosong berdebu itu.. siapa?

"Braak!" suara jendela yang terbanting dengan kencang membuyarkan seluruh lamunan ku, lamunan kosong yang berisikan berjuta pertanyaan tentang mu. Seperti bayangan yang dalam sekejap menghilang ketika aku melangkah dikegelapan, seperti itulah dirimu. Aku selalu saja kehilangan jejak mu dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan dengan senyum yang menawan kulit pucat yang dingin juga aroma tubuh yang menggiurkan. Pemilik nama serta wajahnya selalu berputar didalam kepala ku, seperti mencoba menggali sebuah kenangan yang terkubur jauh didalam tanah.. rasanya detak jantung ku berhenti saat memikirkanya.

Tepat seperti dugaan ku, malam ini pun denting piano mengalun mengikat kesunyian menjadi lebih pekat, denting itu membuat kaki ku melangkah tanpa sadar. Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan aku tetap terbangun hanya untuk menunggu.. menunggu panggilan kesedihan yang selalu kau gema kan dalam tuts tuts piano yang memeka ditelinga ku.

"Krieeet" suara pintu kayu tua pun terasa mengema dikeheningan malam dan sekali lagi hal yang pertama menyapa pandangan ku adalah dirimu yang duduk tepat di depan sebuah piano tua dengan mata terpejam dan jemari yang terus menari diatas tuts-tuts menciptakan lantunan.

"rasanya kau sudah hapal dengan panggilanku" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menghentikan permainan pianonya lantas menatap ku dengan senyum kecil yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Ia tetap tampan dengan sebuah kemeja putih panjang yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya juga celana hitam. Kyuhyun bak pangeran kegelapan yang keluar dari dongeng dan menjelma menjadi sosok nyata.

"Karena hanya kau yang akan memainkan piano tepat pada tengah malam" aku melangkah mendekat ke arahnya hingga tepat berdiri didepanya yang masih duduk dibangku. Ia menatap ku dalam, lalu menarik ku hingga jatuh tepat di atas pangkuanya.

"kelak tanpa ku mainkan piano ini kau akan melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat dimana ku berada Min" tangan dinginya menelusuri pipiku, membelainya dengan penuh perasaan juga kehati-hatian seakan aku adalah barang berharga yang rapuh dan mudah hancur.

Aku hanya diam, menatapnya saja membuat ku terbungkam tak bisa berkata apapun. Seakan terhanyut oleh bola mata hitam kelam miliknya aku tenggelam bersama kegelapan mencoba mencari setitik cahaya untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan ku tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci ketika kau dengan sangat lancang membiarkan orang lain masuk ke ruangan ini Min" tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu ku dan menahanya. Tatapan matanya seketika berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan, ya tatapan mata hangat itu berubah dalam sekejap.

"Ma..Maksud mu ?" seperti tikus yang tertangkap oleh kucing, aku tergagap. Sebenarnya aku paham apa yang Kyuhyun katakana tapi aku memilih berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan jawaban lebih pasti darinya.

"Disini, ruangan ini .. hanya ada ketika kau dan aku bertemu, maka ketika kau mencoba membawa masuk orang lain kedalam ruangan ini .. kelak kau akan melihat mereka tidak lagi bisa keluar dari sini sampai kapan pun" bisikan lembut namun syarat akan ancaman itu membuat seluruh tubuh ku menegang. Kyuhyun sedang bercanda bukan? Ia tidak benar-benar mengancam ku?

"Kenapa? Bahkan ketika aku membuka pintu ini untuk menunjukan pada Henry bahwa kau memang ada yang ku dapati hanyalah ruangan kosong yang bera-benar mirip seperti gudang! Bukan kah malam hari kita baru saja bertemu?" aku melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berdiri meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Kenapa? Mudah sekali jawabanya Min.. Karena ini adalah ruangan mu dan ruangan ku, hanya kita yang bisa melihat dan masuk kedalamnya, tidak yang lain bahkan orang tua mu sekalipun"

Aku tidak mengerti, setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun bagaikan pecahan puzel yang sulit sekali ku satukan. Aku hanya menganggu seakan mengerti, mungkin waktu akan menjawab mengapa seperti itu.

"Aku merindukan mu" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik ku masuk ke dalam pelukanya dan menggumakan kata rindu. Rindu ? bahkan semalam kami telah menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang malam.

"Bukankah kita bertemu kemarin malam? Mengapa masih saja merindu Kyu?" ku lingkar kan tangan ku ke pinggang miliknya, mencoba membalas kehangatan yang tengah ia bagi dengan tubuh ku.

"Karena setiap detik yang ku lalui tanpa mu bagaikan 1 tahun terlewati, setiap menit yang hilang tanpa mu bagaikan waktu ku berhenti.. aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku temui"

"Kau rumit Kyu"

"Ya, dan kerumitan ku adalah kesalahan mu"

Oh rasanya ingin sekali ku lempar tubuh Kyuhyun keluar jendela. Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salah ku? Bahkan kami baru saja bertemu tepat 3 hari yang lalu dan Kyuhyun menyalahkan ku seakan kami telah bertemu sejak lahir. Mengesalkan.

"Kau tau? Benang merah takdir itu tidak pernah berbohong.. ia selalu mengikat siapapun yang memang harus terikat walau waktu juga dimensi menghalangi keduanya" Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Maksudmu benang takdir mengikat kita?" kerutan didahi ku sudah pasti terlihat jelas, semakin dalam berbincang dengan Kyuhyun yang kudapati hanyalah kerumitan yang semakin tidak terjawab.

"Ya, dan waktu yang ku habiskan untuk menunggu mu harus dibayar mahal oleh mereka yang memisahkan kita" wajah dingin Kyuhyun dan seringaian diwajahnya membuat ku melangkah mundur. Mengerikan.

"Si..siapa mereka itu Kyu?"

"Kau hanya perlu melihat Min, apa yang kau terima saat ini akan menjadi kehilangan untuk mereka" Kyuhyun memenjarakan ku diantara tembok juga dirinya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan dalam hitungan detik bisa ku rasakan bibir tebal miliknya melekat sempurna diatas bibir pink milik ku.

Menuntun dengan lembut dan menghanyutkan. Dalam juga penuh perasaan, ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan bagaikan candu yang memabukan. Oh tuhan bahkan kami baru saja bertemu namun rasanya bibir ku seakan sudah sangat hapal dengan bibir tebal yang menempel sempurna dibibirku ini, rasanya seperti ini bukanlah ciuman pertama yang Kyuhyun berikan.

" Kau milik ku Min.. selalu menjadi milik ku dan akan terus seperti itu" bisikan lembut serta deru nafas yang hangat menyapa telinga ku. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai bermain dicuping telinga ku, menari dan menjilatnya dengan penuh sensualitas.

"Enghhh~ Kyuhh" desahan sialan yang lolos begitu saja berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai disela-sela cumbuanya pada telinga ku.

"Bahkan tubuhmu masih mengingatku dengan sangat baik Min" mengingat? Ku dorong tubuhnya lalu menatapnya.

"Kau siapa Kyu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa kau bilang tubuhku masih mengingat semuanya?!" oh shit! Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa menjawab apapun. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan mengatakan 'siapa yang tau?'

"kau ingin mendengarkan permainan piano ku Min? duduk lah bersandar disana" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh ku ke arah tempat tidur besar. Aku kesal tapi lebih memilih menruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ku sandrkan kepala ku dan memejamkan mata, mulai menikmati permainan piano Kyuhyun yang menghanyutkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasanya seperti terhipnotis mata ku menjadi berat dan sulit sekali dibuka, terbuai dengan alunan yang menyayat hati itu dan membawa ku masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Meninggalkan seluruh pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun begitu saja, menggantung dan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

.

.

.

Pagi ini entah mengapa aku terbangun dengan sendirinya, kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 paagi dan bibi Yin belum juga masuk ke dalam kamar ku. Apa karena aku sudah bisa berjalan maka bibi Yin tidak lagi membangun kan ku? Namun ini sungguh aneh karena biasanya bibi Yin akan selalu membangunkan ku tepat pada pukul 08.00 pagi.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar menuruni anak tangga mencoba mencari keberadaan bibi Yin. Kenapa rumah ini begitu sepi? Kemana bibi Yin dan yang lainya?

"Bibi Yin? Apa kau ada didalam?" ku ketuk kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat dan terlihat gelap. Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, kuberanikan diri mencoba membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut dan ternyata tidak terkunci, ku langkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam kamar bibi Yin yang begitu gelap.

Kuraba tembok disamping pintu untuk menemukan saklar dan saat lampu berhasil menyala yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatan ku adalah warna merah darah yang tersebar disepanjang tembok, dilantai kamar tersebut kudapati tubuh bibi Yin yang tersungkur dengan kedua kaki yang telah terputus dari tubuhnya.

"A-Apa Ini.." Rasanya jantung ku seakan berhenti berdetak, saat ini juga aku ingin muntah sekaligus berteriak namun tenggorokan ku seakan tersumbat. Suaraku hilang dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya mata ku mulai berkunang kunang dan dalam hitungan detik kurasakan tubuh ku limbung dan terjatuh, namun sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri … kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ah tidak .. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan detik kemudian yang ad hanyalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Min.. Sungmin!Kau Akhirnya sadar" Mata ku perlahan membuka dan wajah Henry yang kulihat pertama kali. Kuedarkan padangan ku dan Ku yakini saat ini aku tengah berada di kamar ku.

"Henry.. Bibi Yin.." kata-kata menggantung yang tak bisa ku lanjutkan, seluruh potret kejadian yang pagi tadi ku lihat seakan berputar kembali dikepala ku, mual juga takut menyeruak masuk ke dalam fikiran ku.

"Tenang lah Min, Polisi sudah mengurus semuanya dan sedang mencari tahu siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal kejam seperti itu!" Henry terlihat geram, bagaimanapun juga bibi Yin adalah bibi kandungnya dan jelas kematian teragis yang terjadi pada bibi Yin membuat Henry sangat terpukul.

"Hiks.. Hiks..A-aku Takut" tubuh ku gemetar dan rasanya bagaikan mimpi buruk, melihat orang yang mengasuhku sejak kecil mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tua mu Min, dan mereka bilang mereka akan pulang malam ini juga" Henry memeluk ku erat dan membelai rambut ku dengan lembut. Tapi…

"Kyu..hyun" gumaan itu lolos saat mataku menangkap dengan jelas sosok Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepan pintu kamar ku. Menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam juga dingin. Tidak ada senyum disana, hanya ada ekspresi marah yang tergambar dengan jelas.

"Siapa ? kau memanggil siapa Min?" Henry melepaskan pelukanya dan berbalik menatap pintu kamar ku, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang ku lihat namun Kyuhyun tidak lagi berdiri disana.

"Ti-tidak,Aku tidak memaggil siapapun" Henry mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukanya, ia bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan menatap ku hangat.

"Istirahatlah Min, Aku akan membuatkan mu makanan dan jika terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah, Oke?"

"Yaa! Memang aku anak kecil hentikan!" kutepis tangan Henry yang mengacak-acak rambutku. Selalu saja ia memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan.

"Hahaha baiklah Min, aku kebawah sekarang" Henry melangkah keluar kamar milik ku dan menutup pintu, rasanya aku takut saat Henry menutup pintu kamar ku namun menahan Henry untuk tetap terus berada dikamarku juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Pikiran ku mulai menerawang ke waktu sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, itu bukan mimpikan? Wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai … bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berada dikamar bibi Yin? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berada disana tapi yang membawa ku kembali ke kamar adalah Henry? Apa kah yang membunuh bibi Yin adalah…

"Aku?" suara berat yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat ku tersentak. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat diatas tempat tidurku, menatap ku dalam dan penuh intimidasi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini Kyu?" Pintu kamar ku masih tertutup rapat, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Aku bisa ke kamarmu kapanpun aku inginkan sekarang Min" ia tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh ku hingga berbaring diatas kasur lalu memenjarakan ku diantara kedua kungkungan tangan nya.

"A-Apa mau mu Kyu?"

"Mau ku? Sederhana Min.. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh mu seinchi pun" Tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun mulai membelai pipi, bibir hingga leher ku. Rasanya tubuh ku menegang karena rasa takut juga gelisah.

"Ti-tidak ada yang menyentuh ku Kyu, Henry hanya membantu ku" ku gigit bibir merah ku untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah, namun yang ku dapati hanya perasaan takut yang makin menjadi saat ku sadari manik mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada tangan-tangan lancang yang menyentuh mu ? mereka akan putus dan terpisah dari tubuhnya" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan ku dan mengecup punggung tangan ku.

"hahaha Kau.. Jangan Bercanda Kyu!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pelawak yang sedang melucu Min? " perkataanya telak membuat ku terdiam. Oh sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan.

"A-apa kau yang membunuh bibi Yin?" oh mulut sialan! Mengapa kau tidak bisa diam dan terus bertanya Min.

"Kau bisa menebaknya, bukan kah semalam sudah ku katakana?" bibir hangat Kyuhyun menjamah leher milik ku, dapat ku rasakan hembusan hangat nafas miliknya diperpotongan leher ku.

"Akh!" hisapan kencang Kyuhyun lakukan, rasanya sakit sekali tetapi aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir ku dn menutup mata ku . Bahkan tangan ku tidak sanggup untuk bergerak. Seakan lumpuh dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

"Ingat lah Min, coba ingat aku disela sela warna hitam dan putih ingatan mu.. aku disana, di abu-abu tenggelam bersama ingatan mu merasakan sakit.. aku disana Min" suara yang penuh luka juga sepi itu mengiringi perkataan yang penuh dengan nada memohon, ku buka mata ku dan tidak lagi ku dapati sosok Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ia menghilang dengan begitu saja seperti terbawa angin.

"Argggghhh! Appoo !" seperti tertusuk jutaan paku, kepala ku terasa berputar dan berputa. Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang terhapus, semakin dipaksa semakin melebur bersama dengan rasa sakit. Siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa dia untuk ku? Mengapa ia selalu saja menatap ku dengan tatapan sedih? Mengapa ia seperti seseorang yang kesepian?

"Min! Gwencana? " Henry dengan tergesa gesa masuk kedalam kamar ku dan memeluk ku, mencoba menenangkan ku yang terus saja menjambak rambut ku karena rasa sakit yang teramat.

" _ **Min!Kau tidak apa? Tenang dear"**_

Ya, Sungmin pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya! Sebuah ingatan kecil melintas dikepalanya, dimana seseorang menenangkanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Tetapi kapan ? siapa? Mengapa?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya? Mengapa Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin harus menjawab semuanya sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin seperti orang buta yang dipaksa menuju suatu tempat tanpa menggunakan tongkat ataupun arahan dari siapapun.

.

.

.

" _Kita harus menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai persembahan! Jika tidak maka hanya akan ada malapetaka yang menimpah keluarga ini" wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menjelaskan pada sepasang suami istri yang terlihat murung._

" _Bagaimana bisa aku membakar anak ku sendiri? BAGAIMANA BISA?!" sang istri terlihat marah sedangakn sang suami hanya berusaha menengangkan._

" _Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan sayang, ini tradisi dan perjanjian yang ada"_

" _Kita harus melakukanya anak iblis itu harus dibakar" wanita paruh baya yang berdiri diantara suami istri itu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dan menuangkan Minyak tanah pada lantai serta setiap bagian pada rumah itu. Dan yang terakhir ia lakukan adalah melemparkan korek api ke dalam kamar tersebut dan dalam hitungan detik kamar itu berubah menjadi kobaran api._

 _Aku yang berdiri dibelakang wanita paruh baya itu dengan jelas dapat melihat sesosok anak laki-laki kecil berada dalam kamar yang terbakar itu. Duduk diatas ranjang dengan tenang lalu .. menyeringai._

" _Kau harus menyelamatkatnya ! Tidaakk!" sang istri menangis histeris melihat kamar itu perlahan semakin berkobar._

 _Api dengan cepat menghanguskan semuanya dan aku tetap berdiri disini dalam diam menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhku hanya bisa diam menatap, tidak bisa bergerak apa lagi berteriak pada mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Sepasang suami istri itu adalah ibu ku dan wanita paru baya yang dengan tega membakar isi kamar berserta sang pemilik itu adalah… bibi Yin._

" _apa kau mengerti dear?"_

"HAAAH!" ku gerakan tubuh ku bangun dari tempat tidur ku, nafas ku tersengal dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras dipipi ku. Mimpi mengerikan.. mimpi mengerikan apa itu? Mengapa ada Kyuhyun disana? Mengapa ada kedua orang tuanya? Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju gudang atau kamar tempat Kyuhyun selalu menunggu ku. Sebelum aku membuka knop pintu, pintu tua itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu seakan memang mempersilahkan ku untu masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Oh tuhan ! sangat mirip dengan anak kecil yang kulihat dimimpi ku tadi. Apa anak kecil yang dibakar oleh bibi Yin dan kedua orag tua ku itu adalah Kyuhyun? Jika ia mengapa aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang Kyuhyun? Jika ia memang anggota keluarga ku maka aku akan megingatnya atau setidaknya aku akan menemukan fotonya dalam album foto keluarga ku.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya Min?" Kyuhyun menatap ku, oh tuhan apakah itu ingatan? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah mimpi?

"A-apa kau anak kecil yang berada dalam mimpi ku?" aku tidak berani mendekat selangkah pun ke arah Kyuhyun. Jarak kami cukup jauh saat ini, dengan aku yang bersandar pada pintu dan Kyuhyun yang tetap duduk diatas kasur dengan tenang.

"Jika aku katakan Ya, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak! Jika kau memang anak kecil itu, bukan kah berati kau adalah anak dari ibu ku? Tapi yang aku tau dari awal keluarga kami hanya memiliki satu anak dan itu adalah aku!" walau aku membenci kedua orang tua ku, tetapi untuk mempercayai apa yang mereka lakukan dimimpiku itu mustahil. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu! Tidak pernah.

"Bukan kah aku meminta mu mengingat Min? Apa kau yakin tidak ada aku didalam ingatan mu? Aku memang mati tetapi tidak benar-benar mati, aku terikat oleh mu. Aku selalu menunggu disini sendiri , Menunggu mu yang melupakan ku"

Oh lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat sebuah ingatan yang tidak pernah terjadi dihidup ku? Bagaimana bisa?! Seperti orang bodoh yang dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan hanya tenggelam semakin dalam oleh rasa penasaran juga tanda Tanya besar yang menggantung membuat ku sulit untuk bernafas.

"Kau mempermainkan aku Kyu! Kau membunuh bibi Yin lalu membuat kedua orang tuaku seolah sebagai pembunuh! Kau mempermainkan Ku!" suara milik ku yang nyaris seperti teriakan itu menggema diruangan ini, Kyuhyun hanya menatap ku dengan dingin.

"Kau tau Min? rasanya dibakar sangatlah panas, rasanya berada dalam kobaran api sangatlah mengerikan tetapi yang lebih mengerikan dari semua itu adalah disaat semua orang mengharapkan mu untuk mati namun kau tetap hidup itu menakutkan, rasanya kau akan menghabiskan hari-hari mu untuk bertanya mengapa kau tidak bisa mati? Mengapa kau tidak mati saja? Oh ayolah bahkan tidak ada lagi yang mengharapkan kehidupanmu"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah ku, rasanya aku sangat ingin melarikan diri namun sekali lagi, tubuh ku kaku tidak dapat digerakan. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun sangat dalam dan penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau tau mengapa alasan aku tidak bisa mati? Karena aku terikat olehmu! Kau tau mengapa aku bisa keluar dari ruangan yang mengurung ku selama ini? itu karena kau telah berhasil memanggil ku! Disini, didalam sini ada aku. setengah dirimu adalah aku" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jarinya tepat pada jantungku.

"sebelumnya mereka selalu berhasil membuat ku terkurung dalam ruangan ini tanpa bisa menggapai mu, kau tahu mengapa? Karena mereka sadar, anak yang mereka bakar tidaklah benar-benar mati, ia hanya kehilangan tubuhnya namun rohnya tetap hidup tersegel didalam ruangan yang mereka bakar itu" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah namun seringaian tetap tergambar diwajahnya.

"Aku hanya bisa terbebas jika kau berhasil ku miliki, kau tau mengapa saat pertama kali kau melihat ku yang terlihat dimata mu aku bagaikan cerminan dirimu? Karena saat itu kau berhasil melepaskan segel ku dan dengan otomatis tubuhku akan dengan mudah mengambil alih sebagian dari mu namun tidak kah sekarang kau sadari? Aku semakin lama semakin berbeda dengan mu"

Ya Kyuhyun benar, sekarang aku tidak lagi melihat kesamaan antara wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajah ku. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tampan dengan rahang tegas dan mata obsidian yang kelam. Tetapi demi tuhan aku tetap tidak megerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini! apa hubungan semua kejadian ini dengan ku?!

"Hei Min, bahkan kedua orang tua mu lah yang membuat mu tidak bisa berjalan, kau tau mengapa? Karena mereka terlalu takut aku berhasil memanggilmu dan pada akhirnya aku akan terbebas dari kurungan mereka"

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti bohong!" perkataan Kyuhyun telak menusuk ku, oh ayolah mana mungkin kedua orang tua ku yang membuat ku lumpuh bukan? Bahkan aku tau dengan sangat jika aku sudah lumpuh dari aku dilahirkan!

"kau tidak terlahir cacat Min, tetapi kau hanya melupakan semua yang ada termasuk aku" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala ku " Kelak disaat kau sudah mengingat semuanya kau akan mengerti"

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun Kyu .. Hiks .. Hentikan" rasanya kepalaku sudah sangat berat. Kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, mimpi mengerikan yang seakan menjadi nyata, dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja membuat ku bertanya Tanya.

Bagaiaman sebenarnya kehidupan ku? Rahasia apa yang berada dibelakang ku? Jika semua adalah nyata, jika Kyuhyun adalah masa lalu ku yang terlupakan, jika memang iya lantas bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semuanya? Bagaimana bisa?

"SUNGMIN! MIN, BUKA PINTU INI MIN" suara teriakan umma dan appa terdengar dari balik pintu besar ini, namun entah mengapa bibir ku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana? Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil Sungmin" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"KYUHYUN! HENTIKAN DAN LEPASKAN SUNGMIN" umma berteriak semakin frustasi.

Tunggu, bagaiman bisa umma tau jika yang bersama ku adalah Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa umma mengenal Kyuhyun sedangkan kamar ini selalu mereka katakana sebagai gudang?

"See? Bukan kah sudah ku katakana jika mereka … membakar ku, jadi mau kah kau menemani ku? Selamanya?"

Ku rasakan tubuhku jatuh kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan ia menggendong ku menuju ranjang besar miliknya. Seringaian tergambar jelas diwajah tampanya, Hei sampai detik ini pun pertanyaan ku tetap belum terjawab.

Siapa Kyuhyun? Apa hubungan dirinya dengan masa lalu ku? Mengapa rasanya diriku sangat terikat padanya?

Hei Kyu, siapa kau?

* * *

lanjutkan atau tidaak? tergantung pembaca ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Connecting

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **ALERT ! Little Smut**

 **enJOY**

 **PART.3**

* * *

" _Kalian hari ini akan mendapatkan teman baru, ia adalah Lee Sungmin dan mulai saat ini Minnie akan tinggal disini bersama dengan kalian jadi eomoni mohon kalian bisa berteman dengan baik padanya" wanita yang mulai menua itu berdiri dan tersenyum dihadapan beberapa anak kecil lainya, memperkenalkan anak berperawakan manis dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih seperti butiran salju._

 _Anak kecil itu memasang wajah sedihnya, ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tepat 2 minggu yang lalu dan sialnya tidak ada satupun kerabat yang ingin mengurusnya. Hei Sungmin adalah anak pintar dan penurut serta manis maka sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengurus anak sebatang kara itu namun seperti kata pepatah 'tidak ada uang maka tidak ada kasih sayang'. Kedua orang tua Sungmin bukanlah orang mampu maka tidak akan ada yang memperebutkanya._

" _Minnie imnida, aku 5 tahun" Sungmin dengan suara lucunya memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk kan badan didepan seluruh anak-anak lalu setelahnya kaki kecil miliknya melangkah ke salah satu meja yang kosong "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"_

" _Nde, kau boleh duduk silahkan.. aku Hyukjae" namja kecil dengan gumy smile andalanya mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri._

" _Aku Sungmin, kau bisa memanggil ku Minnie" oh senyum kecil mengembang diwajah manis Sungmin. Mungkin berada disini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk lagi pula ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan juga senyum dari teman-temanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanpa terasa sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Sungmin kecil berada dirumah singgah dan sudah banyak pula kebahagian yang ia dapatkan. Kasih sayang ibu yang ia dapati dari eomoni pemilik rumah singgah, teman-teman yang hangat selalu memberikanya tawa juga kasur kecil yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bermimpi. Memimpikan kehidupan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan akan menunggunya hari demi hari._

" _Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan tamu special.. ia adalah Nyonya dan Tuan Cho mereka ingin merayakan ulang tahun anak satu-satunya dengan membagi kebahagian bersama kalian" Jung eomoni mempersilahkan sepasang suami-istri dengan anak kecil yang berdiri diantara mereka masuk._

" _Anyeong ~ aigoo kalian manis-manis sekali" Nyonya Cho nampak sumringah ketika melihat begitu banyak anak kecil._

 _Sepasang suami istri itu sibuk berbicara dengan anak-anak lainya sedangkan anak kecil yang bersamanya hanya diam menatap kosong juga dingin pemandangan didepanya. Ia terlalu bosan juga muak berada diruangan bising itu. Hei bukankah ia hanya bocah kecil?_

" _Kyuhyun, kemarilah kita tiup lilin mu" sang umma menarik tangan anaknya yang bernama Kyuhyun itu berdiri dihadapan kue dengan angka 6 diatasnya. Namun tepat sebelum lagu selamat ulang tahun itu dinyanyikan Kyuhyun sudah meniup lilin itu terlebih dahulu membuat seluruh yang melihat hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti._

" _Kau tidak boleh sepeti itu Kyu!" sang appa menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, seolah tidak peduli Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya malas._

 _Pandangan namja dingin itu menyoroti satu persatu wajah yang berdiri dihadapanya hingga padangan tajamnya berhenti pada suatu objek yang berada disudut ruangan. Duduk sendiri dengan boneka bunny yang berada dipangkuanya. Seakan terkunci pandangan Kyuhyun tidak berpaling satu kalipun. Dan objek yang merasa ia dipandang dengan tajampun menundukan kepalanya takut._

" _Kyu, kau ingin memberikan potongan Kue pertama mu untuk siapa? Umma atau appa?" Nyonya Cho menyodorkan kue yang sudah ia potong kecil, Kyuhyun menatap kue itu sebentar lalu mengambilnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya._

" _Untuk mu" bocah kecil yang menundukan kepalanya itupun perlahan menatap mata anak kecil yang menyodorkan kue dihadapanya._

" _Terimakasih, ini .. sungguh untuk Minnie?" Mata namja manis bernama Minnie itu terlihat berbinar membuat senyum kecil tertarik diwajah dingin Kyuhyun._

" _Ya, Minnie" singkat namun sanggup membuat wajah Sungmin yang awalnya takut berubah sumringah dan dengan keberanian yang entah berasal dari mana Sungmin mengamit tangan Kyuhyun._

" _Selama ulang tahun Kyunnie, ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah Minnie makan" Sungmin memamerkan senyumnya yang penuh dengan kebahagian. Ah panggilan yang manis Kyuhyun dapatkan._

 _Selain dua anak yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan, sepasang suami-istri Cho itupun nampak menunjukan wajah kagetnya karena baru kali ini ia menyaksikan Kyuhyun berbincang dengan orang lain selain mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun cenderung enggan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk siapapun._

" _Jung eomoni , siapa anak yang bersama Kyuhyun itu?" nyonya Cho seakan menemukan sebuah harapan baru, ya harapan agar Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan bisa berubah dengan berbaur._

" _Ah, Maksud mu Sungmin? Ia anak yang baru saja masuk ke sini 1 bulan yang lalu, anak periang juga sangat baik" Jung eomoni seakan dengan bangga mengenalkan Minnie kepada sepasang suami istri itu, berharap ada sedikit celah kesempatan untuk Sungmin mendapatkan keluarga._

" _Apa kita bisa berbicara Jung eomoni?"_

 _Perkataan nyonya Cho sesuai dengan harapan ibu Jung, selanjutnya ketiga orang dewasa itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang masih dipenuhi dengan riuh anak-anak karena hadiah yang mereka dapati. Dan jangan lupa mereka juga meninggalkan 2 anak kecil lainya._

" _Kau tidak memakan Kue mu Kyunnie?" Sungmin kecil menatap bingung pada namja kecil dihadapanya karena Kyuhyun lebih asik menatapnya dalam diam dibandingkan menikmati kue yang berada dimejanya._

" _Tidak, kau mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kue yang berada diatas mejanya kearah Sungmin._

" _Ishh! Ini ulang tahun mu jadi Kyunnie juga harus memakanya, ayo buka muluk mu aaaaa~" Sungmin memberikan sepotong kue itu, menunggu Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "Ih ayo Kyunnie! Cepat buka mulutmu!"_

 _Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda manis itu masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun bersedia memakan kue yang ia berikan._

" _Apa rasanya enak?"_

" _Manis" kata-kata itu terdengar ambigu jika kau benar-benar mendengarnya. Kata manis itu tidak diperuntukan menggambarkan rasa kue itu namun lebih kepada wajah sumringah Sungmin._

" _Minnie Hyung, ayo kita bermain" Eunhyuk mendekat dan menarik tangan sugmin untuk bangun dari duduknya dan mengikutinya._

" _Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan kemanapun!" tangan Kyuhyun menahan tangan mungil Sungmin yang lainya,lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk dan mendorong bocah kecil itu hingga terjatuh._

" _Hyukkie- aa! Appo Kyuu!" Sungmin meringis saat tanganya ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan anak-anak yang membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menangis._

" _Aigooo~ ada apa ini anak-anak? Kau kenapa Hyukie-ah?" Jung Eomoni dan Nyonya Cho masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mendengar keributan serta suara tangis Eunhyuk yang menggelegar._

" _Kyuhyun Hiks.. dia mendorog ku dan membawa Minnie Hyung pergi" Eunhyuk menangis semakin menjadi didalam pelukan Jung eomoni sedangkan nyonya Cho hanya bisa diam. Ia sudah sangat hapal dengan prilaku Kyuhyun yang kasar, namun tidak pernah nyonya Cho duga anak itu akan membuat kekacauan dilingkungan yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu._

" _Apa semua akan baik-baik saja Nyonya?" Jung eomoni nampak sedikit khawatir, namun ia tetap percaya pada Nyonya Cho. Karena Nyonya Cho adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang di korea selatan._

" _Kau tenang saja, Serahkan urusan Sungmin kepadaku dan bisa ku jamin kehidupan juga sekolah yang lebih baik untuknya" Nyonya Cho mengelus lembut bahu Jung eomoni seakan menenangkan juga menyakinkan._

 _Walau sesungguhnya tersimpan rasa khawatir serta bersalah disaat yang bersamaan namun keputusan sudah dibuat. Takdir memang tidak pernah bohong, sesuai dengan ramalan yang ada semua mulai berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang diperkirakanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Kyunnie! Kau menyakiti Hyukie!" Sungmin melepaskan tanganya dengan hentakan keras. Menatap marah ke arah Kyuhyun dan terlihat air mata sudah menggenang disudut mata foxy miliknya._

 _Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu mendorong tubuh kecil Sungmin dan menghimpitnya pada dinding gereja kecil yang berada sebelah rumah singgah. Tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang sempat digenggam oleh hyukjae._

" _Ughhhh! Kyunnie sakitt..Hiks" Sungmin menangis disaat gigi-gigi Kyuhyun menusuk pada permukaan kulit putihnya, meninggalkan bekas merah ke unguan disana._

" _Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhmu, kau … miliku Min" Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah memerah milik Sungmin dan demi tuhan otak kecil Sungmin belum bisa mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan._

" _Hikss.. tapi Kyunnie tidak perlu menggigit ku dan mendorong Hyukjae" Sungmin masih saja menangis, namun dalam hitungan detik tangis milik Sungmin berhenti ketika bibir mungil miliknya dibungkam oleh bibir lainya. Kyuhyun menciumnya._

" _Kau tidak boleh menangis, karena kau akan ikut pulang bersama ku" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumanya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa dipipi merah merona itu._

" _Minnie akan ikut Kyunnie? Benarkah ? jadi Minnie akan punya orang tua lagi?" seakan lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, wajah Sungmin kembali sumringah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun._

" _Ya, dan menjadi takdirku" lagi-lagi bocah kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sulit Sungmin mengerti._

" _Yeaah~ Minnie akan jadi takdir Kyunnie dan punya umma juga appa baruu" Sungmin berteriak kecil, ia mengabaikan apa yang ia tidak mengerti dan membuat semua seakan terlihat menyenangkan._

" _Mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin serta tajam miliknya._

" _Eumm! Apapun untuk mu" Sungmin mengangguk dengan mantap, ah bocah lugu yang polos._

" _Apapun yang terjadi kelak, kematian serta kehidupan ku setengahnya milikmu begitu juga dengan kematian dan kehidupanmu… setengahnya adalah milik ku" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan lembut, wajah Sungmin mengeruh karena tidak mengerti dengan yang Kyuhyun katakan. Namun ia tidak ingin mengambil rumit maka Sungminpun mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu katakana, dihadapanya kau ulangi apa yang ku katakana padamu" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat kearah patung yang berada didalam gereja._

" _Aku berjanji bahwa kematian serta kehidupan ku setengahnya milik Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan kematian dan kehidupan Kyuhyun setengahnya adalah milik ku! Aku berjanji! Maka dari itu berikan Minnie orang tua baru" Sungmin berteriak dengan kencang, dan Kyuhyun? Seringaian kecil tertarik disudut bibir miliknya._

 _Perjanjian telah dibuat didepan tuhan, lalu apa yang bisa membatalkanya? Kematian ? mungkin kematian keduanya. Apa kalian tahu mengapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah seminggu Sungmin resmi diangkat menjadi anak ke dua keluarg Cho dan nyonya serta tuan Cho memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai kembaran Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan jika Sungmin adalah anak yang diangkat dari panti asuhan. Maka dengan cepat berita pun mengikuti apa yang tuan Cho inginkan. Memutar balikan fakta bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan Tuan Cho._

" _Kyu, hari ini umma dan appa akan pergi selama 3 hari jadi bisa kah kau membantu umma menjada Sungmin?" Nyonya Cho mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lebut, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti._

" _Pintar, kalau begitu umma dan appa pergi ne? kau baik-baik Min dengan Kyuhyun" Nyonya Cho mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan perlakuan seperti itu._

 _Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup dan suara yang semakin menjauh Kyuhyun pun mebalikan badanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut._

" _Ayo kita bermain Min" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin yang lebih pendek darinya menuju ranjang dan mendudukan tubuh mungil itu dihadapanya._

" _Bermain apa? Kenapa tidak diluar saja Kyunnie? Mengapa dikasur?" Sungmin mempout kan bibirnya memperotes apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan._

" _Kau duduk disini dan aku akan memainkan piano untuk mu" Kyuhyun meminta tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk bersandar, lalu ia turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju piano yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur._

 _Detingan dan alunan lembut mulai mengayun serta membius, Kyuhyun kecil ternyata sangat pintar. Ia bisa memainkan piano dengan sangat indah pada usianya yang terbilang sangat muda. Keajaiban kah? Tidak! Mari Sebut saja kutukan._

" _Kelak jika kau mendengarnya maukah kau berlari kearah ku Min?" Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada tuts-tuts piano yang berjajar panjang, tapi percayalah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya._

" _Pasti! Permainan Kyunnie sangat bagus dan aku menyukainya" Sungmin bertepuk tangan senang, ah janji lain yang kau buat tanpa sadar Min._

" _Baguslah, tetap mengingatnya Min karena kelak kau akan melupakan segalanya.. simpan baik-baik hingga waktunya aku meminta seluruh pertanggung jawaban atas janji mu" Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengabaikan gejolak yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Ia berhenti memainkan tuts piano itu lalu berjalan kearah Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak._

" _Bermimpilah, karena kelak kau akan terbangun dengan kenyataan yang mengerikan. Bermimpilah dan temui aku disana… didalam ingatan mu" Kecupan hangat Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir mungil yang terkantup itu._

 _Mata Kyuhyun kembali mendingin dan menajam, seringaian tergambar dengan sempurna diwajah tampan miliknya. Tepat saat tanganya menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam takdir rumitnya, ia bisa bermain dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun lebih tau apa yang akan terjadi._

 _Dentingan piano terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih suram dibandingkan alunan yang ia mainkan untuk menghantar Sungmin kedunia mimpi. Kyuhyun kecil yang … terkutuk. Kyuhyun kecil yang…Licik dan Sungmin Kecil yang bodoh._

.

.

.

Dentingan itu masih terus bermain dan menai dengan nada-nada gelap yang mengiringi. Tidak berhenti karena menunggu seseorang bangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Dentingan penuh rasa sesak juga arogan itu seakan menusuk dan memeka telinga. Denting yang bising namun tidak menjawab pertnyaan apapun yang ada.

"Ughh! Sa-sakit" gumaan kecil lolos dari bibirku. Rasanya kepalaku benar-benar sangat sakit. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mencoba menangkap bias cahaya samar yang ada. Cahaya bulan.

"Kau bangun dear? Apa mimpimu begitu indah hingga kau meninggalkanku?" suara lembut itu sukses membuat bulukuduk milik-ku berdiri. Ku alihkan padangan dan menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan anggun memainkan piano miliknya.

"Kau.. Kyunnie" suara itu lolos tanpa ragu dari bibirku, pemandangan yang sama seperti 12 tahun silam, Kyuhyun yang duduk memainkan pianonya dan aku yang tertidur disaat alunan lagu itu mulai menghipnotisku.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabanya?" Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Iya, tapi tidak.. atau belum semua" jawaban kacau itu yang hanya bisa kukeluarkan karena sungguh aku masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Percayalah kau tidak akan mau mengingat yang tersisah" kekehan menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuatku semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan semuanya.

"Aku.. bukan akan umma dan appa? Kau anak mereka bukan? Lantas mengapa mereka membunuh mu dan membakar mu hidup-hidup?" nada gemetar serta takut dapat Kyuhyun tangkap dengan jelas pastinya, aku selalu merasa merinding membayangkan potongan penggalan kejadian dimana saat umma dan appa juga bibi yin membakar Kyuhyun kecil yang terkurung didalam ruangan.

" Who's Know?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, aku mengedarkan padanganku dan bangun dari tempat tidur, seingatku terakhir kali adalah umma dan appa berteriak memintaku membuka pintu ini namun Kyuhyun …

"Kau ingin keluar?" seakan tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiranku Kyuhyun menatap dengan tajam, ah sangat persis dengan tatapan kecilnya dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan umma dan appa lalu meminta penjelasan dari semua ini! permainan apa ini Kyu" rasanya seperti benar-benar dipermainkan dan aku hanya satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti cara permainan ini berlangsung.

"Silahkan dan kau akan menemui kebohongan berikutnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa menghentikan ku. Oh sungguh cepat sekali Kyuhyun berubah, bukankah ia melarangku keluar dan memintaku menemaninya? Lalu mengapa sekarang dengan sangat mudah ia membiarkan ku keluar.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan kemana kau pergi karena dimanapun kau berada,kemana pun kau pergi tetap saja.. kau akan kembali disini bersamaku dan duduk manis diatas ku lalu mendesah" perkataan vulgar yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan adalah kali pertama aku mendengarnya.

"Me-mendesah?! Kau –" rasanya mulut ku keluh tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kemarilah Min, Kita Buktikan" demi apapun tubuh ku dengan sangat mudahnya berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mendekat. Tepat dihadapanya yang menyeringai seakan membuktikan jika apa yang ia printahkan adalah mutlak untuk ku.

"Kemarilah, duduk diatas pangkuan ku" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dan lagi dengan ringan tubuh sialan ini mengikuti kemauanya. Tubuhku duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

"K-Kyu Hentikan" rasanya aku takut, apa karena kaki ini Kyuhyun berikan maka semua yang ia printahkan aku akan menurutinya?

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ku Min, kecuali kematian Kita" wajah Kyuhyun menyusup diperpotongan leherku dan mengendusnya.

"Eungghh.." Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir sialan miliku disaat dengan lembut Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap perpotongan leherku.

"Kau menikmatinya dan akan selalu seperti itu" tangan besar milik Kyuhyun menarik wajah ku mendekat dan perlahan bibir tebal miliknya menyesap bibir bershape M ku dengan sangat kasar. Mengigitnya dan lidah miliknya yang menyeruak masuk.

"Engggh..ckp…shh" rasanya ciuman Kyuhyun mampu membuat tubuhku mengejang, lidah miliknya sangat pandai mengeksplor seluruh isi rongga mulut ku. Belum lagi tangan besarnya yang bergerilia dengan bebas dipunggungku.

"Buka baju mu Min" aku mengangguk dan dengan sangat pasrahnya membuka baju ku lalu melemparkanya entah kemana.

"Ahhh~ Kyuh" tanganku meremas rambut Kyuhyun disaat lidah hangat dan basah miliknya kurasakan bermain diatas puting dada miliku, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya sesekali.

"Akhh! A-appo" rasanya sakit sekali ketika tangan jahil miliknya mencubi putingku dengan sangat keras, membuat ku teradar jika ini sudah memasuki tahap berbahaya.

"K-Kyu He-n ..Ahh~" desahan itu lagi-lagi lolos disaat lidah milik Kyuhyun berputar pada putingku, sedangkan tangan miliknya yang lain meremas gundukan yang tersembunyi dibalik celanaku.

"kau ingin tahu seberapa besar terhubungnay dirimu dan diriku?" Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakanya dan dengan sigap menggendongku menaiki ranjang besar itu. Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam disaat Kyuhyun membuka zipper celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan kejantananya tepat dihadapanku.

Tangan besar miliknya bergerak naik turun mengocok kejantanan miliknya sendiri, oh tuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar menggila.

"Shhhh-" desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir ku, tunggu! Mengapa aku yang mendesah sedangkan yang sedang bermain dengan kejantananya sendiri adalah Kyuhyun?

"Akhhh~ shh" tubuhku rasanya memanas, seperti terbakar dan kejantanan milikku pun berkedut.

"Kau merasakanya Min? Shhh" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas adik kecil miliknya berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Shhhh! AKhhh" Desahan itu keluar lagi dari bibirku, demi apapun tidak ada siapapun yang menyentuh ku dan tubuh ku merasakan gejolak serta rangsangan yang hebat.

"Kau tau? Tubuhku berbagi rasa nikmat dengan mu~" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tanganya dan dalam seketika rasanya getaran tubuhku juga menghilang.

"Ka-kau bercanda bukan Kyu?" Ini bercanda pasti ini hanya lelucon!

"Kau ingin membuktikanya? Hisaplah Min" Lagi, seakan mutlak printah Kyuhyun membuat ku mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai menggengam kejantanan miliknya. Oh wajahku pasti saat ini sudah sangat memerah.

"Engghh" lenguhan keluar dari bibirku disaat tangan ku mulai bergerak mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun. Rasanya seperti ada yang lain sedang menyentuh milik ku juga.

"Hisap Min" tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, bibir kecil ku mulai memasukan kejantanan besar Kyuhyun kedalamnya.

"Sshh! Begitu min teruskan" Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya, rasanya bagian bawah milikku pun sudah sangat menegang.

"Akhmmm" tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyusup kedalam celana milik ku dan meremas bongkahan butt ku dengan lembut.

Kugerakan mulutku semakin cepat untuk mengelur-masukan kejantanan Kyuhyun, sesekaliku hisap dengan kuat. Oh demi apapun kejantananku seakan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti apa yang sedang ku lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Akkkhhhhh…" Tubuh ku mengejang bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari kejantanan Kyuhyun kurasakan milik-ku pun menyemburkan cairanya.

Dengan sekali hentak Kyuhyun menyemburkan seluruh cairanya kedalam mulutku dan memaksa ku menelanya.

"Kau basah Min, bahkan disaat aku tidak menyentuh kejantanan mu" seringaian tergambar jelas diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. berbagi rasa nikmat kepada mu dan kau.. berbagi rasa sakit pada ku"

Demi apapun aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakana. Apa yang membuat aku begitu terikat denganya hingga kamipun bisa membagi apa yang kami rasakan satu sama lain. Bukankah aku dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali? Lantas .. apa yang membuat kami terikat begitu erat pada takdir yang abu-abu ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dimasa lalu? Siapa Kyuhyun? Bukankah ia hanya anak kecil yang menjadi kakanya? Anak kecil dengan wajah dingin juga datar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin" Kyuhyun merengkuhku kedalam pelukanya. Ini rumit dan semua seakan sama sekali tidak ada jawabanya.

Mencintai ku? Adiknya sendiri? Walaupun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah apa … apa dulu aku juga mencintainya? Lantas mengapa aku bisa hilang ingatan dan melupakan .. melupakan jika ada Kyuhyun didalam keluarga ini! kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku bukanlah anak umma dan appa… lantas mengapa aku bisa lupa… ada Kyuhyun dikehidupan ku.

Ah sepertinya namja kecil kita lupa akan janji nya … bukan kah begitu?

 **~TBC ~**

Eaaa author makin ngaco aja nulisnya, entah mau dibawa kemana ini ff ..author juga bingung :p

Banyak yg nanya kyuhyun manusia apa bukaan ~ ayoo tebaaak :o

Ayo udah ngejawab beloms kyuhyun ama sungmin kaka adik? Wkwkw

Author juga gak tau :|

mari kita buka pelan-pelan kkk

Yasudah review ditunggu ne? ^^

Biar semangat auhtornya wkwkw :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Lies or Truth ?

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **ALERT ! Smut**

 **enJOY**

 **PART.4**

* * *

Pagi datang bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun namun seperti debu yang berada pada jendela, ia melebur bersama rinainya lalu menghilang. Begitupula kau yang berhasil mengacak-acak dunia ku namun dengan seenaknya pergi dalam sekejap,tidak meninggalkan jejak satupun. Menghilang dan membiarkan ku terkurung dalam tanda Tanya besar.

Tepat saat membuka mata pagi ini, kudapati diriku sudah berada didalam kamar milik ku tertidur dengan tenang. ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan yang ada, tidak ku temukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Dengan tergesa langkah kaki ku mengayun menuju ruangan itu, membuka nya dengan cepat namun yang kudapati hanya ruang kosong seperti gudang. Tidak ada lagi piano disana. Tidak ada lagi kasur dengan ukuran besar dan tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun. Semua bagaikan ilusi dan menghilang.

Kemana? Bukan kah terakhir kali ia berkata jika aku dan dirinya terikat sangat kuat? Bahkan aku masih jelas mengingat bagaimana ia menjamah tubuh ku dan membuat ku merasakan sentuhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat ku kenal. Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan dinginya ditubuhku

"Min.. Sungmin" Umma berdiri dibelakang ku dan berlari memeluk-ku dengan sangat erat. Bahkan sepertinya umma tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah mengembalikan ku kedalam kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kyuhyun tidak menyakitimu?" Umma membalikan tubuhku lalu mengecek setiap jengkal, ya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyakitiku sama sekali karena yang terakhir ku ingat adalah pelukan hangat serta ciuman sarat akan rasa rindu yang ia berikan padaku.

"…." Mulutku hanya bisa diam terkunci tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang jika Kyuhyun menghilang? Lantas mengapa seperti ada bagian dari diriku yang ia bawa pergi. Kosong. Rasa sepi yang sempat terisi itu kini kembali.

Umma menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa ku turun kelantai bawah. Disana appa sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang terlihat lega. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi wajah khawatir mereka terhadap ku. bukankah selama ini aku selalu mereka tinggalkan tanpa rasa peduli sedikit pun? Lantas mengapa semua berubah?

"Apa kalian akan menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Suaraku terdengar dingin, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini pada mereka namun apa yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat ku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

"Seberapa banyak kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Appa menatapku, muak rasanya.

"Mengapa kalian membakar Kyuhyun? Bukankah ia darah daging kalian? Lantas … mengapa kalian tega melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun kecil?" Suaraku parau, rasanya sangat sulit menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban mereka, namun aku harus tau! Karena aku berada dalam permainan yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui.

"Aku adalah wanita mandul Min" pernyataan umma sontak membuat dahiku berkerut. Mandul ? bagaimana bisa ia mandul disaat ia bisa melahirkan Kyuhyun?

"Kau tau bagaimana bisa aku mengandung Kyuhyun? Ketika dokter manyatakan bahwa aku mandul ,aku merasa frustasi bahkan nyaris gila karena tidak bisa memiliki anak hingga dengan kebodohan yang ada tanpa melalui fikir panjang… aku berurusan dengan iblis" Rasanya saat topic ini mulai masuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan, jantung ku berdegup kencang.

"Aku melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis, melakukan ritual selama enam bulan lamanya dengan bantuan bibi Yin…tentu saja bibi Yin bukanlah pengasuh biasa, ia adalah salah satu orang yang bisa membantu ku berhubungan dengan dunia iblis"

"Perjanjian itu menjanjikan ku seorang anak dan tepat setelah selama 6 bulan aku melakukan ritual yang diperintahkan oleh bibi Yin, pada akhirnya dokter menyatakan jika aku hamil" Senyum tergambar diraut wajah umma, entah senyum penyesalan atau …? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Senang? Tentu saja! Aku mengandung dan memiliki keturunan itu sangat melegakan, namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan hayalan ku" Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bening milik umma "Kyuhyun tumbuh tidak seperti anak kecil pada semestinya, ia tidak tertawa, tidak berlari-larian dengan anak seumuranya, tidak juga bermanja pada kami, Kyuhyun kami berbeda dan kami menyadarinya"

"hingga usia Kyuhyun menginjak 3 tahun dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat Kyuhyun membunuh se ekor kelinci dengan tanganya sendiri… Kyuhyun tidak menangis melainkan ia memamerkan senyum dihadapanku dan mengatakan jika kelinci yang telah mati itu adalah hadiah untuk ku karena telah melepaskanya dari kutukan yang mengurungnya" seperti mengenang sesuatu yang buruk, tubuh umma bergetar dan dengan cepat appa memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

"awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, Hingga itu terus berlanjut, semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin bersikap aneh dan pada akhirnya bibi Yin menyadari sesuatu" Umma masih mengumpulkan sisah tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menjelaskan kepada ku apa yang terjadi "Kyuhyun bukanlah manusia.. Kyuhyun adalah iblis yang telah membuat perjanjian dengan ku, ia hanya memanfaatkan Rahim ku untuk terbebas dari kutukan yang membelenggunya dan terlahir kembali dengan tubuh manusia"

"Aku bahkan lupa jika ia memberiku seorang anak tanpa meminta imbalan apapun.. bukankah itu hal yang mustahil? Ternyata .."

"Ja-jadi maksud umma Kyuhyun adalah .. iblis?" bohong bukan? Ini hanya karangan dongeng yang mereka sengaja ceritakan padaku sehingga aku tertipu utuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau ingat bukan saat kami merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya ia menemukanmu? Selama itu kami berlaku seolah kami tidak mengetahui tipu muslihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsimu sesuai keinginanya karena kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kami menghiraukanya, tapi disana juga kami untuk pertama kalinya melihat kyuhyun tertarik dengan seseorang bahkan meminta sesuatu pada kami"

"Di sela sela waktu yang berlalu kami mencari cara bagaimana melenyapkan Kyuhyun, itu alasan mengapa sering kali kami meninggalkan kalian dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui rencana yang kami buat sejak awal"

"Lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun membawaku bersama kalian?" Rasanya sesak mendengar cerita yang nyata namun bagaikan mimpi.

"Untuk mengikat dirinya pada mu, dengan begitu walaupun kami melenyapkanya ia tetap bisa kembali hidup karena kau .. masih hidup" Umma berjalan ke arah ku lalu menarik lengan bajuku "Kau tau? Ia mengikat mu dengan membuat perjanjian yang kau ucapkan dan ini adalah tanda pengikat perjanjian bahwa kau bersedia membagi tubuhmu denganya" tanda aneh berbentuk salip yang selalu ku kira sebagai tanda lahir ternyata….

"Bahkan satu-satunya cara melenyapkanya hanya dengan membakar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga ia akan kehilangan wujud pun pada akhirnya sia-sia dan hanya akan bersifat sementara karena ia telah lebih dulu mengikat dirinya dengan dirimu" Umma menatap ku dengan sendu "kami bahkan tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun terkurung didalam sana karena yang kami kira ia sudah benar-benar menghilang,namun ia hanya bersembunyi dan menunggu saat yang tepat"

"Lantas mengapa kalian tidak meninggalkan rumah ini dan membawa ku pergi?" Ya, jika kalian tau rumah ini masih terus terikat dengan Kyuhyun, mengapa kalian tidak pergi.

"Karena mustahil membawa mu keluar dari rumah ini Min, kau… tidak akan bisa"

Apa itu alasan umma dan appa selama ini mengurung ku didalam rumah ini? Apa itu alasan mereka tidak pernah mengizinkan ku meninggalkan rumah ini?

"Mengapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena kau terikat olehnya, ia bahkan membuatmu kehilangan kakimu" Deg! Rasanya seperti tertusuk jutaan pisau mendengar jika Kyuhyunlah penyebab aku tidak bisa berjalan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun yang membuat ku tidak bisa berjalan? Lantas untuk apa ia membantu ku menyembuhkan kedua kakiku jika memang tujuanya adalah untuk mengurungku dirumah ini. Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang jika ia mencintai ku? apa kah itu hanya kebohongan yang ia lakukan demi kebebasanya?

"Lantas mengapa aku bisa lupa ingatan?"

"Tepat sehari setelah kami membakar kamar Kyuhyun beserta dirinya, kami memutuskan untuk membawa mu pergi dari rumah ini dan pagi itu kau terbangun … namun tidak dapat berjalan tanpa sebab, kami tetap membawa mu naas diperjalanan mobil yang kita kendarai mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya kau … yang terluka parah nyaris mati saat itu" Appa mencoba menjelaskan semua pertanyaan ku, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas yang semakin sulit ku hirup.

"Kau koma selama 3 bulan dan saat kami memutuskan untuk merawatmu dirumah dengan segala perlengkapan yang ada, hanya dalam hitungan hari kau sadar dan disanalah kami tahu jika kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari rumah ini"

"Kyuhyun seperti memberi peringatan kepada kami, jika kami tidak akan bisa membawa mu pergi kemanapun"

Apa mau mu Kyuhyun? Hanya kebebasan bukan? Lantas mengapa ia melakukan hal itu? Melakukan itu padaku dan berbohong atas segalanya. Tidak ada cinta seperti itu! Ah ~ aku lupa Kyuhyun adalah iblis. Tapi rasanya seperti tidak percaya, semua terdengar hanya seperti dongeng sebelum tidur yang selalu diceritakan kepada anak kecil bodoh. Pada akhirnya kebenaran hanya akan menyakitkan bukan?

.

.

.

Langit malam ini bak hamparan kegelapan tanpa cahaya, tidak ada bulan maupun bintang yang terlihat. Sinar mereka tenggelam seakan malam ingin mengambil kuasa atas kegelapanya tanpa campur tangan cahaya. Sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun menghilang dan aku masih terjebak dengan tanda Tanya serta kebenaran yang ada.

Siapa yang berbohong? Orang tua angkat ku atau kah Kyuhyun? Jika memang Kyuhyun benar, lantas mengapa ia menghilang dan meninggalkanku seperti mainan yang tidak lagi ia butuhkan. Apakah keterikatan ku denganya hanya sebatas untuk membebaskan tubuhnya tidak lebih? Ungkapan cinta yang palsu. Sentuhan lembut yang menipu. Kyuhyn penuh tipu daya serta kefanaan.

Hei Sungmin bukankah memang seperti itu sifat iblis? Tipu daya serta kebohongan adalah keahlian miliknya yang tidak bisa kau bantah. Lantas mengapa kau masih tenggelam dengan tanda Tanya akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah tau jika umma berbicara jujur atas semua dan Kyuhyun lah yang berbohong.

Kusibak selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuh ku dan dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, kuberanikan diri melangkah sekali lagi menuju ruangan itu, ruangan yang selama seminggu ini pula sudah tidak lagi ku sentuh karena tetap aku tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya selain barang-barang rongsok yang tidak lagi terpakai.

"Terkunci" Kulihat gembok besar yang mengunci pintu tua itu, umma pasti melakukan hal ini. kuhembuskan nafas dengan berat, sudahlah mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak lagi memasuki ruangan itu bukan? Lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

"Krak!"

Tepat saat 3 langkah kakiku berjalan menjauh suara itu terdengar dengan jelas, membalikan tubuh dan melihat apa yang terjadi menjadi pilihanku dan disana, kunci gembok itu terlihat sudah rusak dengan sempurna.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, ini pertanda tidak baik dan seharusnya aku sudah berlari kedalam kamar atau bahkan berlari masuk kedalam kamar umma dan appa. Namun kaki serta tubuhku berkhianat. Kaki ku memilih melangkah mendekat sedangkan tubuhku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

"Kosong" Ya, semua tetap terlihat sama. Seperti gudang dan tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada piano, tidak ada kasur besar dan tidak ada …Kyuhyun.

Jendela dikamar itu terbuka lebar, kulangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah jendela itu dan menatap keluar. Sepi, bahkan angin yang berhembus pun terdengar seperti bernada karena kesunyian yang mencekam.

"Bukankah kau merindukan ku?" suara itu terdengar dari belakangku, suara yang sangat ku kenal. Dan disana tepat diatas tempat tidur itu Kyuhyun sedang menatap ku tanpa senyum. Menatap dengan wajah angkuh penuh kemarahan.

"Se-sejak kapan…" kata-kata menggantung yang keluar dari bibir ku menunjukan betapa bingung yang menerpaku saat ini. seingatku saat memasuki ruangan ini seluruhnya terlihat seperti gudang namun sekarang … ruangan itu persis seperti ruangan yang sering ku kunjungi untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Piano, tempat tidur dan ..Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau datang Min?" Suara itu tidak menunjukan kelembutan, atau lebih tepatnya terdengar dingin."Bukan kah aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu keluar dari kamar ini? untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Aku sudah mendengar seluruh cerita dari umma dan appa" Ku netralkan suaraku agar tidak menunjukan ketakutan. Kyuhyun menakutkan malam ini, tatapan matanya menunjukan kekecewaan yang besar.

"Dan ?"

Dan ? apa maksudnya? Bukan kah seharusnya Kyuhyun menyangkal atau memberikan alasan? Bukanya memberikan jawaban menggantung dan aku yang harus menjawabnya. Ini terbalik.

"Dan apa kah semua benar?"

"Kau percaya?"

Beku. Bibir ku tidak bisa menjawab iya dengan tegas karena masih ada keyakinan akan jawaban tidak didalamnya. Oh tuhan ini adalah gumpalan benang kusut yang rumit untuk diuraikan. Seperti itulah kebenaran yang tersembunyi.

"Jika kukatakan Ya aku mempercayainya?" aku mencoba memancing Kyuhyun namun yang ku dapati hanya senyum mengejek dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau tidak akan datang ke sini jika memang kau meyakini jawabanya adalah Ya" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahku dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mudur perlahan hingga punggungku menabrak tembok.

Tubuh tingginya saat ini berada dihadapanku, ia menundukan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan ku dan wajahnya saat ini tepat berada dihadapan ku. Tampan, memikat, mempesona dan memabukan itulah gambaran wajah Kyuhyun jika aku menatapnya walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"Engghh" Bibir merahnya dengan cepat menyambar bibirku dan melumatnya kasar. Lidahnya pun bermain denagan sempurna dirongga mulut ku.

"Tidak kah kau ingin berlari keluar ruangan ini sekarang juga Min?" tangan dinginya menyentuh pipiku, membuat tubuhku berjengit karena rasa tegang yang menguasai.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti"

"Jawaban apa? Siapa aku? Apa hubunganku dengan mu?" Kekekhan menyebalkan itu keluar dari bibir merahnya, demi tuhan rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar tubuh Kyuhyun keluar jendela dan menginjaknya.

"Ya, dan mengapa kau memilih melibatkan ku dalam semua rencana jahatmu" Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap ku, hei aku menemukan sebuah luka disana. Tatapan penuh rasa sakit.

"Karena aku tidak ingin lagi kehilanganmu, alasan satu-satunya aku ingin mendapatkan tubuhku kembali, satu-satunya alasan agar aku lepas dari kurungan kutukan sialan itu..hanya karena kau"

"Jadi apa yang umma katakana semua nya adalah benar?"

"Mungkin Ya, mungkin tidak atau tidak seluruhnya" Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menarik ku dalam pelukanya. "Percayalah, kehilanganmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak lagi ku inginkan"

"Lagi?" apa berarti sebelumnya Kyuhyun pernah kehilangan ku? atau .. apa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?

"Sudah ku katakana bukan? Coba temui aku diabu-abu ingatan hitam dan putih mu Min, ada aku disana terikat masalalu dengan rasa sakit"

"bukan kah kau sendiri yang menghapus seluruh ingatan ku dengan membuat ku celaka? Kau adalah penipu terburuk yang pernah ku temui" ku dorong tubuhnya hingga pelukan hangatnya terlepas tapi sekali lagi aku menemukan rasa sakit di manik hazel milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa hanya aku yang menunggu? Rasanya sangat lama menunggu mu Min, berulang kali hingga aku berhasil menemukanmu pun aku tetap harus menunggu! Bukan ingatanmu saat itu yang aku butuhkan Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Jangan bersandiwara Cho! Kau memuakan !" Teriakan ku mungkin akan terdengar hingga keluar ruangan, namun aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan dengan permainan yang Kyuhyun mainkan.

"Menjagamu agar tetap berada disisiku adalah satu-satunya tujuan ku, meski harus dengan memotong kedua kaki mu atau memenjarakan mu seumur hidup didalam rumah ini aku tidak peduli" Kata-kata dingin itu membuat ku membeku "Sebelum kau mengingatnya.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"MENGINGAT APA?! KAU BRENGSEK CHO KYUHYUN" Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruangan itu namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan ku dan melemparkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang dengan sangat kasar. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat emosi dibola mata hazel miliknya, marah, terluka serta rasa sakit tergambar jelas disana.

"Jika kau tidak megingatku biarkan aku membantunya, barangkali tubuh mu masih ingat jelas bahwa ia pernah dengan sangat lembut memohon dan meminta agar aku menjamahnya" salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengunci tanganku diatas kepala.

"Eunggg!Hmmp" dengan cepat sekali lagi bibir itu mengunci bibirku dengan kasar, melumat serta mencoba menggelitik rongga mulutku.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain bergerak bebas melepaskan kancing kemeja ku dengan cepat dan dalam hitungan detik yang juga tidak kusadari saat ini tanganku terikat diatas kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun mengikatku menggunakan kemeja miliku.

"jika tubuh ini tidak mengingat sentuhanku maka aku akan memberinya pelajaran terus menerus agar tidak melupakan siapa pemilik tubuh .. juga hatimu" bisikan Kyuhyun terdengar pilu, setiap mendengar Kyuhyun berucap rasanya seperti ada jutaan duri yang tertusuk dijantungku. Rasanya sakit tapi tidak tahu apa alasanya.

"A-AH~Nghhh..Hen-tikan" suara binalku mengalun dengan bebas disaat merasakan sentuhan lidah hangat Kyuhyun pada salah satu puting miliku. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya disekitar dadaku dengan sangat lembut namun menuntun, menuntunku masuk kedalam dunia yang mulai mnegabur.

"Nghhhh…Ahh" bibirku rasanya tidak bisa terkantup, bisa kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dan meremas kejantanan miliku dari balik celana yang kugunakan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak meminta Kyuhyun menghentikanya, namun sekali lagi bibir dan tubuhku berkhianat. Ia menikmatinya.

"Bukankah desahanmu terdengar indah? Lebih indah dibandingkan alunan denting piano milik ku" Kyuhyun menyeringai sedangkan tanganya terus bermain dengan leluasa didaerah pribadiku.

"Jangan, berhenti Kyu!" kaki ku menendang udara kosong yang ada didepanku saat aku merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menarik dengan cepat celana yang ku gunakan hingga dalam hitungan detik ia berhasil membuat tubuh ku polos tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Kau indah Sungmin, sampai kapanpun kau yang terindah" senyum tulus dan mata sarat akan kerinduan itu menatap ku penuh dengan gairah.

"Unghhhh~ Kyuh" Tubuhku menggelinjang saat merasakan lidah hangat Kyuhyun menjilat bagian paha miliku, ia menghisapnya dengan sedikit kencang karena bisa kurasakan sakit yang menyeruak.

"Bukankah tanda kemerahan ini akan terlihat indah.. Nghh" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghisap bagian dalam paha miliku dan meninggalkan jejak disana, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata merasakan hawa panas yang semakin menguasi tubuhku.

"A-Akkhhh! Ssshh… A-apah Yang.. AKH!" lidah panas milik Kyuhyun saat ini sibuk menjilati kejantanan miliku dengan sangat perlahan, membuat ku merasa frustasi atas rangsangan yang semakin memabukan ini.

"Nghh..He-Hentikanhh..AKhh" hisapan kecil Kyuhyun lakukan diujung kejantanan miliku, membuatku mengejang karena sensasi yang luar biasa.

"Bukankah tubuhmu beraksi dengan sangat baik pada setiap sentuhanku? Tubuhmu masih mengingatku dengan sangat baik" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membuka pakaianya dihadapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku dalam-dalam saat melihat kejantanan besar milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

"Apa kau lupa? Kenikmatan yang aku rasakan adalah kenikmatan mu juga Min, jadi malam ini kupastikan kau menggelepar dan mengerang dengan kencang dibawah tubuhku"

"A-akhhh! Unghhh..Shhh" Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya dan menggesekan penis besar miliknya dengan miliku, menggelitik rasanya hingga membuatku menggila. Aku sangat ingin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar saat ini namun kedua tangan ku yang terikat hanya bisa membuat ku semakin tersiksa.

"Nghhh! Kau Menyukainya?" Senyum sialan penuh kemenangan itu tergambar jelas diwajah Kyuhyuh.

"Be-berhenti! A-aku tidak menyukainya! A-akhh" Gesekan yang Kyuhyun lakukan semakin cepat dan membuat ku hampir mencapai klimaks namun Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-apa…Nghh"

"Bukan kah kau ingin aku berhenti Min?" Kyuhyun menggerakan lagi pinggul miliknya dengan perlahan, sialan! Aku sungguh sudah tidak sanggup namun Kyuhyun mempermainkanku.

"Jadi apa kau sungguh ingin aku berhenti?" Kyuhyun terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan sialnya lidah sialan miliknya saat ini bermain dengan lihai didadaku.

"A-akh..Ce-cepaathh.. Kumohon Kyuh ~"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" seringaian itu tergambar dengan sempurna diwajah tampanya.

"Nhhh ~ Ahhhss … Bergelaklah Cepath Kyuh!" Rasanya sangat memalukan mengatakanya namun aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

"dengan senang hati dear"

"Ah! Nghhhh~ K-Kyuh" Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat membuat gesekan yang terjadi semakin membuatku melayang.

"A-aku …AKHHH!" Tubuh ku mengejang untuk pertama kalinya dan kurasakan cairan kental berwarna putih keluar membasahi perut ku, Kyuhyun menatap wajahku dengan senyum puas diwajahnya.

"Ini belum selesai Min, Ini hanyalah permulaan"

"T-tunggu! Akhhh" dengan cepat Kyuhyun meletakan kedua kakiku diatas bahu miliknya, membuat tubuh bagian bawah miliku terangkat lebih tinggi. Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya dan dapat kurasakan tangan miliknya menyingkap butt miliku.

"A-AKH! Be-berhentih..Nghhhh" Kurasakan jilatan lembut pada rektum milik-ku. lidah Kyuhyun terasa panas dan itu memberikan sensai aneh. sekali lagi miliku meneggang.

"Nghhh! A-ahh ..K-Kyuhhh" rasanya bagian bawahku sudah sangatlah basah, namun Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, lidah miliknya tetap bermain disana. Sesekali mencoba memasuki bibir rektumku.

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut Min, Kurasa bagian sini sudah sangat basah dan aku rasa aku sudah bisa memasukinya"

Aku menengguk ludahku dengan susah payah saat merasakan benda keras milik Kyuhyun yang besar dan sudah berdiri tegak itu menggesek bibir rektum miliku. A-apa Kyuhyun gila?

"I-itu tidak akan ma- AKHHHH!ARGGHH!" Jeritan ku rasanya tidak cukup menggambarkan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat merasakan kepala penis milik Kyuhyun menyeruak masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya bagian bawah miliku seperti terbakar. Sakit sekali.

"Ssshh! Kau Se-sempith Min" Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku yang saat ini sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata. Sungguh rasanya sangatlah sakit.

"Ini belum masuk sepenuhnya dear" Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium bibir ku, mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Nghhh..Mmmhhh" Lidah miliku dan miliknya bertaut erat, saling mengkaita dan terkadang menghisap satu sama lain. Tangan Kyuhyun juga tidak berhenti bermain didadaku, mencoba memberiku rangsangan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

"NGHHH!MMMHHH" Ku genggam erat besi ranjang saat merasakan Kyuhyun menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras, membuat penis besar milknya tertanam dengan sempurna pada rektumku.

"Bertahanlah Dear" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggul miliknya dengan perlahan, dapat kurasakan penis besar miliknya seperti merobek rektum ku, perlahan tapi pasti. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih disaat yang bersamaan.

"A-AKHHH! Nghhhh" Tubuh ku menegang disaat milik Kyuhyun menumbuk satu titik yang membuatku merasa seperti tersetrum.

"I got It" Seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun merubah ritme gerakan pinggulnya menjadi lebih cepat juga kasar. Menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali.

"AH! Nghhhh…Shh..Fa-Faster Kyuhh.. AKH!" Lebih, aku membutuhkan lebih. Rasanya tubuhku semakin memanas dan membutuhkan sentuhan Kyuhyun lebih.

"Le-lebih..Ke-ras Kyuhh" Ucapan sialan yang keluar dari bibir miliku membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar dan menggerakan pinggulnya semakin kencang dan menghentakanya keras.

"AKH! A-aku ..Nghhh…Ahh" Kurasakan cairan hangat milik ku hampi menyembur keluar sebelum tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram dengan erat kejantananku membuat ku meringis kesakitan.

"Le-lepash Kyuhh..AKhhh…Please….Ngghh"

"Tidak Min, kau harus menungguku.. Nghh" Kyuhyun menghentakan penisnya dengan keras pada rektum miliku.

"AKHHH!" Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganya dari kejantananku bisa ku rasakan cairan hangat milikya menyembur memenuhi rektum milikku. Rasanya sangat aneh, penuh.

Kepalaku terasa berat, tubuhku juga begitu sakit. Kurasakan Kyuhyun menarik perlahan keluar kejantanan miliknya dan cairan miliknya keluar dari rektum ku. ia tersenyum menatap ku.

"Wajah erotis yang tidak berubah, aku selalu meyukai ekspresi wajahmu saat Klimaks Min" aku mengabaikan gumaan Kyuhyun. Yang ku inginkan saat ini adalah tertidur. Hanya itu. Rasanya tubuhku sudah amat lelah dan seperti remuk.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandangiku yang semakin tidak sadarkan diri dan mulai masuk kedalam mimpi. Namun raut wajah yang terakhir kulihat dari Kyuhyun adalah raut wajah .. syarat akan rindu.

"Vincent …." gumaan samar yang tidak begitu jelas dari Kyuhyun . Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lagi apa yang Kyuhyun katakana karena detik berikutnya aku benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

Membiarkan sekali lagi waktu berlalu tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Kata-kata ambigu Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatku goyah tentang bagian mana yang merupakan kebohongan dan bagian mana yang keberanan.

Abu-abu ingatan ku seperti terkubur jauh. Aku tidak menemukanya walau mencoba menggalinya. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana dari ingatan ku yang kau inginkan. Kau dan aku, apa sebenarnya hubungan kita Kyu? Seerat apa hingga dengan tega kau mengurungku disini bersama teka teki mu. Seperti bermain petak umpet dimana aku harus menemukan keberadaan mu sedangkan bayangan mu saja tidak sanggup terbaca oleh sinar matahari. Derap langkah mu bahkan tidak terdengar oleh kelelawar yang terbangun. Lantas bagaimana caraku menemukanmu?

Hei .. kau yang berada didalam ruangan ini, siapa kah kau? Dan.. siapa aku bagimu?

Kau yang mengurungku dengan kejam ditakdir yang tidak kumengerti arahnya..

Gelap tapi kau menuntun .. atau menyeret? Entah aku masih tidak mengerti.

Yang aku tahu pasti saat ini aku tersesat .. didunia mu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Update dengan semakin ngaco dan tidak jelasnya!**

 **Sumpah author tidak tau ff ini akan dibawa seperti apa**

 **Ambigu dan membingungkan dan tidak jelas -.-**

 **Author yg nulis aja bingung apa lg yg baca tp sudahlah liat saja perkembanganya akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka…**

 **Masih terlalu banyak rahasia yg … entah**


	5. Chapter 5 - TRAP!

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **enJOY**

* * *

Sakit, rasanya tubuh bagia bawah milik-ku seperti tersobek. Masih tergambar dengan jelas dikepalaku apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan dan bagaimana tubuhku menikmati serta tidak bisa menolaknya. Pagi ini aku terbangun masih dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhku. Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingku, bahkan diruangan yang sekarang berubah menjadi ruangan yang besar dengan kasur yang beralaskan sutra, kaca besar, lemari besar serta sepasang bagku serta meja yang berada di sudut kamar ini.

"Ugh.. dimana ini?" selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhku menjadi satu-satunya kain yang saat ini aku gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan mengitari ruangan asing yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali.

"Hu-hutan?" jendela yang terbuka menjadi salah satu pilihan untuk diriku mencari tahu tempat apa ini dan saat ini yang berada dihadapan ku adalah hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Sungguh bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat seperti ini sedangkan malam tadi aku masih berada dirumah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut serta lengan kekar milik Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggangku dengan sempurna.

"Enghh" sebuah kecupan-kecupan singkat Kyuhyun berikan pada perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

"Be-berhenti!" dorongan kuat yang kulakukan berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan miliknya tersenyum menyeringai menatapku. Hei apa Kyuhyun mengejek ku?

"Kau ketakutan Min?" Kekekhan menyebalkan milik Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat amarahku terpancing. Aku sungguh sedang berada dalam permainan runyam ini. dan Kyuhyun adalah pemeran utama sekaligus penulis naskah yang bisa dengan seenaknya mengatur alur cerita sesuai dengan keinginanya.

"K-kau… dimana aku?! Apa mau mu iblis?!"

"….."

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab ataupun tersenyum. Sekali lagi raut wajah miliknya berubah mengeras dan mendingin. A-apa ada ucapan ku yang salah? Bukankah Kyuhyun memang iblis? Dan iblis yang berada dihadapan ku adalaha iblis yang mengurung serta menjadikan hidupku seperti berada dalam tahanan selama ini.

"Jangan diam! Apa kau masih tidak puas mempermainkanku selama 17 tahun ini? apa kau masih ingin terus menjadikanku bahan untuk kebebasan mu huh? Cho Kyuhyun sang Iblis licik!"

"ternyata kau memang mempercayai perkataan manusia bodoh itu" Desisan kesal dapat tertangkap dengan jelas ditelingaku "Apa aku harus menarik lidah mereka dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu memberikanya kepada anjing hutan? Hmm sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk"

Oh tuhan ucapan mengerikan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir penuh dengan seringaian itu. Siapa yang ia maksud dengan manusia bodoh? Umma dan appa kah?

"Ja-jangan macam-macam Cho! Jangan coba melukai kedua orang tua ku!"

"Orang tua? Hahaha lucu sekali rasanya kau menyebut mereka sebagai orang tua mu Sungmin" Kyuhyun mendekat dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa dapat bergeser sedikitpun dari posisiku saat ini "Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau mengetahui kebenaran yang ada apa bibir manismu akan tetap menyebut mereka sebagai orang tua mu atau… kau akan memintaku untuk mematahkan tulang mereka dan menjadikanya bahan makanan untuk anjing hutan?"

Bisikan Kyuhyun membuatku meneggang tapi sekaligus membuatku merasa marah. Kebenaran! Kebenaran ! dan Kebenaran! Kebenaran apa yang mereka bicarakan ? masing-masing dari Kyuhyun atau umma serta appa membicarakan kebenaran.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang kebenaran didepan ku! kau adalah iblis dan iblis adalah pembohong terbaik didunia maka jangan pernah berbicara tentang kebenaran padaku"

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis yang seperti itu dimatamu? Apa manusia begitu suci sehingga bagimu hanya iblislah yang selalu berbohong?" amarah yang tergambar dengan jelas diwajah Kyuhyun membuatku gemetar. Rasanya seperti akan terbunuh saat ini juga dan detik ini juga.

"A-akh!" tangan Kyuhyun mencekik leherku dengan kencang. A-aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Be-berhentih!" tubuhku rasanya melemas namun cekikan dileherkupun ikut melemas. Kyuhyun melepaskan cekikanya dan menundukan dirinya dipinggir jendela sambil memegang lehernya dengan kedua tanganya.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas garis merah yang membekas pada leher Kyuhyun. Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengatakan jika rasa sakitmu adalah milik-ku maka jika aku menyakitimu itu berarti aku menyakiti diriku sendiri"

Ah ! aku masih ingat perkataan itu, dimana aku berbagi rasa sakit dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berbagi rasa nikmat denganku.

"Kyu… bisakah.. bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa dirimu?" rasanya tubuh ku melemah. Tidak mungkin jika aku dan Kyuhyun berbagi rasa yang sama tanpa memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Tidak mungkin aku dan Kyuhyun terikat begitu saja, semua pasti ada alsanya.

"Aku iblis kejam seperti perkataanmu dan kau..kau adalah sebagian dari kehidupan ku, kau adalah bagian dari kehidupan iblis kejam ini Sungmin " senyum getir itu menggambarkan sebuah luka. Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang Kyuhyun fikirkan tapi setiap kali ia tersenyum seperti itu rasanya seakan kulit ku tersayat oleh ribuan duri, perih dan menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bisakah kumohon bebaskan aku dan biarkan aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku yang normal?" rasanya aku ingin terbebas dalam permainan ini. aku ingin keluar dari semuanya. Tidak peduli jika aku harus kembali menjadi Sungmin yang cacat tidak dapat berjalan atau bahkan menjadi Sungmin kecil tanpa kedua orang tua. Semua tidak masalah asalkan semua ini menghilang dan hanya menjadi mimpi panjangku.

"Apa kau ingin pergi Min? apa bersamaku menyiksamu?" Kyuhyun tidak menatapku, kepalanya menunduk dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku benci berada dalam teka teki seperti ini, berada dalam labirin tanda Tanya yang besar tanpa tahu dimana jalan keluarnya" isakan ku mungkin mulai mengalun, rasa sesak yang berasal dari ketidak tahuan serta amarah meluap dan membuatku geram. Menyiksa? Aku tidak tahu harus menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat bersama denganmu, tubuh dan perasaanku berteriak penuh keyakinan jika Kyuhyun memang mengatakan kejujuran namun kenyataan yang terlihat didepan mataku membuat logikaku bermain dan mematahkan seluruhnya.

"Jika kau menginginkanya, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu" Kyuhyun bangun dan mengambil sebuah pisau perak dari dalam laci lalu memberikanya padaku.

"Tusukan pisau ini pada jantungku nanti malam, maka kau akan terbebas dariku" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan meletakan pisau perak itu diatasnya.

"A-apa .."

"Jika aku tidak berada dihatimu maka penantianku hanyalah sebuah kesia-sian belaka, kebebasanku bukan untuk menyakitimu dan keberadaan ku bukan untuk mengurung mu" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Kau tahu? Menunggu kelahiran mu kembali kedunia … entah sudah berapa ribu tahun, beberapa puluh jaman serta beberapa ratus era aku lalui hanya untuk menunggu mu, menunggu Sungmin untuk berdiri lagi tepat dihadapanku"

"Kau selalu mengatakan menungguku tapi bahkan kau tidak pernah memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun mengenai siapa dirimu dan siapa aku dikehidupanmu"

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun selalu menungguku yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Kyuhyun selalu menantikanku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranya pernah ada dikehidupanku.

"Takdir yang mengikat akan segera putus disaat kau menghunuskan pisau itu ketubuhku, kau akan mengingat segalanya. Melenyapkan salah satu dari kita adalah cara untuk mengembalikan sepenuhnya ingatan mu yang terhapus, mengembalikan seluruh kehidupanmu yang terbuang dengan sia-sia"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya melangkah mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menatap langit-langit.

"Aku akan menyerahkan kehidupan ku seutuhnya kepadamu maka kau akan menjadi Sungmin yang utuh, karena kita adalah sepasang yang saling melengkapi. Kehidupan mu adalah setengah kehidupan ku maka jika aku melepaskan kehidupanku kau akan mendapatkan sepenuhnya kehidupan mu"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Bukan keinginan ku untuk melukai mu, membuat mu tidak dapat merasakan kehidupan bebas Sungmin. Bukan keinginan ku untuk mengurungmu didalam rumah itu dan bukan keinginan ku membuatmu hampir mati"

"Takdir dan kutukan yang mengikat kau dan aku membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan mu" Kyuhyun menatapku dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sang iblis pun menangis.

"Ingatanmu seluruhnya ada padaku, kenangan yang ada tentang siapa aku dan kau hanya menjadi milik ku sedangkan tubuh yang nyata hanya menjadi milik mu"

"Berhenti Kyu! Aku tidak mengerti maka kau tidak perlu terus mengatakan hal aneh!"

"Karena kenangan itu hanya berada padaku maka hanya akulah yang terus menunggu dan terus merasa kesepian seorang diri sedangkan kau… kau akan melangkah bebas tanpa menyadari kehadiranku sedikitpun"

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata sepatah pun, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh menuju pintu besar berwarna putih dan membukanya.

"Kau akan menemukan ku tepat diruangan paling ujung yang berada pada kastil ini, aku menunggu mu tepat jam 12 malam ini maka datanglah dengan pilihan mu Lee Sungmin-Ku"

Senyum milik Kyuhyun hilang bersamaan dengan debaman pintu yang tertutup. Jadi aku berada pada sebuah kastil? Dan … pisau ini akan menjadi penentu untuk ku? oh tuhan bagaimana aku bisa menentukan sesuatu sedangkan berjuta pertanyaan masih membebani kepalaku.

Ku hempaskan tubuh mungilku ke atas ranjanga besar dan nyaman itu. Perlahan memejamkan mata sambil berfikir dan menunggu, menunggu malam datang dan gelap menguasai keheningan. Mungkin di sudut kegelapan nanti akan ku temukan sebuah jawaban serta kepastian didalamnya.

.

.

.

" _Vincent, Kau menunggu ku sampai selarut ini?"_

" _tentu saja! Kekasih ku menghilang dan aku tidak menunggunya?" senyum diwajah Vincent mengembang dan memeluk erat sang kekasih._

" _Bukan kah aku sudah meminta mu untuk pergi? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" Marcus memeluk Vincent, sungguh baginya manusia adalah makhluk paling rapuh. Mudah terluka bahkan mati. Tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya bahwa dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada makhluk rapuh didalam rengkuhanya ini._

" _Dan membiarkan mu mati? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membunuh mu"_

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat mu terbunuh! Demi tuhan Vincent Pergilah! Aku berbeda denganmu, aku tidak akan terbunuh hanya karena mereka menusuk atau menembak-ku" Marcus hendak mendorong tubuh Vincent keluar dari tempat tinggalnya ,namun seperti terlambat suara bising terdengar didepan halaman rumah milik marcus._

" _IBLIS! BUNUH IBLIS ITU!" suara gemaan dari manusia-manusia yang lainya saling bersahutan, terdengar mengerikan. Tidak sesungguhnya tidak mengerikan jika saat ini Vincent tidak ada bersamanya, maka semua akan lebih mudah._

" _Kau tetaplah berada disini! Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi!" Marcus menutup pintu kamar miliknya dan meninggalkan Vincent tanpa mendengarkan penolakan yang ia lakukan. Vincent berteriak namun marcus mengabaikanya._

 _Dari jendela Vincent bisa melihat dengan jelas perseteruan yang terjadi antara macus dengan beberapa puluh manusia yang hendak membunuhnya. Pada awalnya marcus dapat melawan dengan mudah sebelum seseorang menusuk salah satu jantung miliknya dengan pedang yang Vincent yakini sudah terapalkan dengan kata-kata suci serta air suci yang terjatuh._

" _Ti-tidak!" dengan tergesa Vincent keluar dari dalam rumah menghampiri marcus, namun seseorang terlebih dahulu menghadangnya dan memegang kedua tanganya. Marcus yang melihat Vincent dalam keadaan berbahaya berbalik hendak melindunginya …_

" _HE-HENTIKAN! JANGAN SENTUH! BRENGSEK!"_

" _Jleeb! "_

"TIDAK!" tubuh ku terhentak kaget. Rasanya suhu tubuh ku menjadi dingin dan beberapa bulir keringat mengalir didahi ku. Mimpi yang gila dan … mengerikan.

"A-air mata?" pipi dan mataku sembab dengan lelehan air mata yang keluar tanpa sebab. Rasanya sangat nyata tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang terbunuh. Vincent … sangat mirip dengan dirinya sedangkan marcus… jelas marcus adalah sosok Kyuhyun.

Gelap, diluar sudah sangat gelap dan cahaya bulan sudah menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan besar tanpa penerangan ini. walau tidak ada lampu yang menyala tapi cahaya bulan sanggup menembus dan memberikan penerangan yang luar biasa karena ternyata atap kastil ini terbuat dari kaca.

"DING ! DING ! DING!" Bunyi dentuman keras yang berasal dari luar kamar membuat ku terhentak dari fikiran kosong, kuambil kemeja putih yang tergantung tepat disudut tempat tidur lalu melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju pintu.

Pemandangan yang menyapaku untuk pertama kali adalah lorong panjang yang gelap dan hanya disinari temaram cahaya bulan yang menembus masuk. Perlanhan selangkah demi selangkah kaki ku menjauh dari kamar dan menelusuri lorong panjang yang berada didepanku. Begitu banyak pintu-pintu besar disetiap sisinya dengan mengeluarkan berbagai suara aneh.

Rasanya tubuhku bergetar, kaki ku pun bergetar. Rasa takut menyeruak, langkah kakiku menjadi salah satu penghias nada yang terdengar didalam kastil gelap ini. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpasang dengan kokoh didinding lorong itu.

"A-apa ini?" disana dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang yang sangat mirip dengan ku sedang tersenyum manis duduk disebuah bangku. Siapa dia? Siapa sosok yang sangat mirip dengan diriku?

Selangkah berikutnya kutemukan lukisan-lukisan lainya yang menunjukan betapa bahagianya kedua sosok yang berada dalam lukisan itu. Terus dan terus hingga lukisan itu berakhir pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna ke emasan yang berada disudut ruangan. Sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Pintu terakhir tempat dirinya berada dan menunggu ku.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, tanganku yang gemetar memutar knop pintu dan dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Ruangan besar yang gelap itu juga hanya tersinari cahaya bulan yang temaram. Disana disisi jendela Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh tingginya dengan tatapan sendu yang mengarah padaku.

"Kau datang? Mendekatlah"

Suara lembut itu seakan menujukan jika Kyuhyun sudah sangat siap menunggu kedatanganku. Pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan saat ini seperti sebuah pakaian raja, lengkap dengan segala atribut yang melekat.

"Ka-kau… " kata-kata yang menggantung ditenggorokanku tidak sanggup keluar karena aku tidak bisa menggabarkan bagaimana saat ini Kyuhyun dimataku. Sempurna. Iblis yang terlalu sempurna.

"Vincent, apa jalan mu menuju ruanganku begitu jauh?" nama itu, nama pria yang sangat mirip denganku yang hadir dalam mimpiku.

"Aku Sungmin! Bukan Vincent" bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Vincent? Seberapa mirip pun diriku dengan lelaki bernama Vincent itu kami tetap berbeda.

"Ah aku lupa kau Sungmin, bukan Vincent" Tidak ada bantahan melainkan hanya kata-kata singkat yang tidak bisa ku mengerti artinya.

"kau membawanya? Kau sudah memutuskanya? Setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan semuanya, dan jika kau mendapatkanya anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku .. hadiah perpisahan maka mendekatlah" Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tanganya dan menutup kedua matanya. seakan yakin jika aku benar-benar akan menghunuskan pisau perak ini pada tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah kakiku mendekat pada sosok yang sudah menantikan kedatanganku itu. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, sosok tampan dan gagah itu menangis. Lelehan air mata itu menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Hei Kyuhyun, apa yang kau tangisi? Yang tidak aku mengerti selamanya tidak akan aku mengerti dan kau pun tidak menjelaskanya. Apa jika aku menusuk pisau yang berada pada tanganku tepat kejantungmu maka semua akan dapat ku mengerti? Lantas bagaimana jika aku menyesalinya?

"Trakk"

Tanganku yang gemetar bergerak menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan pisau yang tergenggam erat ditangankupun terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Dalam hitungan detik niat yang sudahku yakini dengan pasti runtuh begitu saja saat diriku berdiri dihadapanya. Aku tidak bisa menghunuskan pisau perak itu kejantung iblis yang mengacak-acak kehidupanku.

"Kau melepaskanya? Apa kau memilih tetap berada pada kehidupanku? Apa kau tidak ingin mengakhiri permainan ini? bukankah kau berkata jika kau lelah?" kedua manik hazel itu terbuka dan tersenyum kecil, lengan yang terbuka itu saat ini mengurungku dalam sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Terdengar kekehan lega dari bibirnya.

"kau tahu? rasanya jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar langkahmu yang semakin mendekat, rasanya seperti akan benar-benar berakhir saat dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar pergerakan tanganmu yang terangkat, menunggu detik-detik kau menghunuskan pisau itu seperti menunggu detik-detik harapan ku habis"

"Apa … Vincent dan diriku adalah…"

"Kalian adalah satu yang berasal dari dua waktu yang berbeda, dua yang menjadi satu namun tetap entah Vincent ataupun Sungmin keduanya mengikatku dengan sebuah kutukan, tidak bisa kulepaskan dan hanya mengikatku semakin erat dari waktu ke waktu"

"aku tetap tak mengerti apapun, Vincent, kau dan kedua orang tuaku… aku tidak akan bisa mengerti semuanya, aku tidak mengerti" pelukan hangat itu hanya semakin melemahkanku. Aku yang ingin terbebas namun merasa takut. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku takuti. Kehilangan Kyuhyun? Mengapa aku harus takut kehilangan iblis itu dibandingkan aku kehilangan kehidupan bebasku sebagai manusia yang normal?

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti apapun, hanya tetap berada disampingku maka kau akan mengerti mengapa aku dank au terikat, hanya perlu berpegang erat padaku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya padaku, hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia-manusia jahat itu sekali lagi memisahkan mu dari kehidupanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melepaskan ikatan antara kita kecuali kau… memilih untuk melepaskan ikatan itu dengan keinginanmu sendiri, maka dengan senang hati akan ku korbankan kehidupanku seutuhnya untuk mu" Kyuhyun seakan menjanjikan sesuatu yang besar padaku, janji iblis apa bisa kupercaya?

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikanku ke rumah?" rasanya aku ingin kembali

"Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini Min" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapku lembut " Kau harus tinggal disini bersamaku karena disinilah tempat kau dan aku berada seharusnya" Kyuhyun menarik ku menuju sebuah lukisan besar yang tertutup dengan tirai, dengan sekali tarikan tirai penutup itu terbuka dan disana, tepat didalam lukisan itu Kyuhyun dan … diriku yang lain tersenyum dengan tangan saling menggengam dan ..

"Tanda itu…" tanda yang berada pada lenganku juga dimiliki oleh Vincent dan Kyuhyun.

"Tanda salib ini adalah pengikat kau dan diriku Min, Ini adalah tanda yang kau dapati disaat kita saling berbagi nyawa" Kyuhyun menujukan tanda yang tersembunyi pada bahu tanganya.

Mereka nampak sangat bahagia, apa kehidupan Kyuhyun dan diriku di waktu yang lain begitu bahagia? Lalu apa yang mengakhiri semuanya? Apa yang menyebabkan kami terbagi menjadi dua? Mengapa masing-masing dari kami memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki yang lainya?

"Kenangan miliku ada padamu?"

"Ya, Terekam dengan jelas bahkan bukan hanya kenangan milik mu namun lebih tepatnya kenangan milik kita berada didalam kepalaku"

"Lantas… tubuhmu ada padaku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang benar-benar terlahir kembali, sedangkan aku … aku hanya terikat sampai menunggu kau benar-benar kembali kedunia, selama menunggu mu aku hanya terkurung dalam kastil ini seorang diri dengan kenangan-kenangan yang menyiksa serta kesendirian yang semakin meremukanku"

"Apa dulu aku juga hanya seorang manusia biasa?"

"Kau adalah Vincent dan Vincent ku adalah manusia rapuh yang dalam sekejap dapat lenyap"

"Apa .. aku terbunuh?"

"…."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah tidak atau entah tidak tahu, jawaban Kyuhyun bukanlah jawaban pasti.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengungkit pertanyaan itu? Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kelam itu, mengingatnya mebuat ku seakan kembali terkurung dalam ruang gelap berisikan barisan-barisan kenangan kelam"

"Baiklah aku akan berdiri disampingmu, aku akan tetap berada disini menemanimu" Keputusan itu mungkin adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mendapatkan ingatan yang telah menghilang.

"Jika kita saling terikat maka baik diriku ataupun dirimu akan mendapatkan kembali semua secara utuh, kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu dan aku akan mendapatkan tubuhku"

"Bagaimana cara mengikatku pada mu?"

"sebelum aku beritahu kau harus mengetahui satu hal, jika kau mengikat diri padaku maka sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan dirimu selamanya.. kau dan aku akan benar-benar menjadi satu"

"Apa bedanya dengan saat ini? bukankah saat inipun aku sudah terikat denganmu? Kau bahkan sudah berhasil membatasi kehidupanku dengan sempurna"

Benar bukan ? saat ini pun Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengikatku maka tidak akan ada bedanya saat ini ataupun nanti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk ku, sebelumnya ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang namun sedetik kemudian terhenti.

"Jelas berbeda Min dan selamat datang didunia milik ku Lee Sungmin-Ku" kekehan itu terdengar mengerikan, dan sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum namun menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian nafasku seakan terhenti dan tubuhku melemas dengan sempurna. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, kata kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar semu dan membingungkan hanya bisa menjadi pertanyaan bagiku.

"Karena iblis adalah pebohong terbaik didunia ini bukan Lee Sungmin? Maka bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku untuk memutar balikan kebenaran "

.

.

.

"BE-BERHENTI! ARGGHHHH!"

Jeritan pilu yang menggema didalam ruangan itu hanya disambut oleh kekehan kecil. Darah yang berada pada tanganya terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Sedangkan sosok yang tergantung tanpa kepala itu membuat kepuasan dalam dirinya yang selama ini tertahankan terasa begitu melegakan.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Tuan dan Nyonya Cho! Bukan kah sudah ku katakana? Aku adalah penipu terbaik dan kalian hanyalah manusia terbodoh"

"K-KAU AKAN KEHILANGAN SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN AKAN MEMBALASKAN SEMUANYA!" Wanita parubaya yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan itu hanya membuat kekehan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kau yang mencoba memisahkanku dengan Sungmin maka bukan salahku saat ini jika aku mencoba… memisahkan bagian-bagian tubuh suamimu yang lain"

"HE-HENTIKAN! ARGHHHH!" sepasang besi runcing menembus kedua bola mata milik wanita paruh baya itu, wangi darah semakin menghiasi ruangan yang saat ini sudah kembali sunyi.

"Aku adalah iblis baik hati, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merasakan bagaimana panasnya api membakar tubuh kalian hidup-hidup karena bagaimanapun juga kalian sudah sangat membantu untuk ku… selamat Tinggal Umma dan appa"

Dalam hitungan detik ruangan yang berisikan kedua tubuh yang sudah tercabik-cabik itupun terbakar. Persis seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kyuhyun.

"karena penghalang harus segera dihabisi maka semua akan berjalan dengan sangat mulus…" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menutup pintu rumah itu. "Sungmin… kau adalah yang berikutnya"

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

Kalau kalian berspekulasi tentang bagaimana jalan cerita ini maka author tidak bisa memastikan mana benar mana yang salah..

Hahahaha anggap saja ini hayalan yang mengabur jadi tidak tahu pasti apa kebenaranya!

Selamat menikmati seluruh tanda Tanya dan kepalsuan didalamnya kkk ~

dan sepertinya author berniat meanjutkan cerita ini diwattpad deh :o

karena sepertinya tidak banyak yang tertarik dengan cerita rumit dan gaje ini wkwkwkwk  
jadi kalo kalian masih tertarik dengan cerita yang gak jelas ini silahkan **kunjungi wattpad author di roomate137 :***


	6. Chapter 6 - Opera!

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **ALERT ! Little Smut**

 **enJOY**

 **PART.6**

* * *

Jika gelap menjawab pertanyaan yang tersembunyi rapat, maka aku bersedia tenggelam didalamnya. Menukar semua cahaya yang berada pada dunia ku demi sebuah jawaban pasti. Tentang kau. Tentang aku. Dan tentang kita yang terlupakan.

Karena aku bosan selalu menerka, menerka sebuah ketidapastian hanyalah seperti menulis pada air, semua sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya dan hanya membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Dan kau sangat senang membuat ku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terus menerus bertanya pada diri sendiri yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Nghh.." Sakit, tubuh bagian bawahku terasa sakit. Kubuka mataku pelahan dan sensasi aneh langsung menyerang seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau terbangun dear?" suara Kyuhyun membuat mataku membulat saat menyadari jika saat ini tubuhnya berada diatas tubuhku tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun

"A-akhh! Apa yang Sshhh-" Bibirku mendesis reflex menerima gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya dan menumbuk rektumku berkali-kali dengan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah berada didalam lubangku entah sejak kapan.

"Bukankahku katakan? Jika aku akan membuat mu mengingat segalanya" Seringaian yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah tampan itu hanya bisa membuatku terdiam. Ah aku lupa jika aku mengatakan bersedia berada disisinya. Tapi…

"Nghh..He-hentikan ..A-khh" Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Rektum milik ku ditumbuk dengan kasar tapi anehnya tubuhku seakan benar-benar menikmatinya. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbisik lembut disamping telingaku. Membuat tubuhku bergetar menerima hembusan nafas panas darinya.

"Sshh…Berhenti adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ku lakukan Min"

"Nghhh…K-Kyuh..AHH"

"Panggil namaku Min, sebutkan sehingga kau tidak lupa dan tidak melupakanya" Hentakan demi hentakan terus Kyuhyun lakukan pada bagian bawahku, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut menyentuh pipiku.

Tatapan mata kami bertemu, didalam manik hazel itu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas luapan emosi yang mengabur. Entah itu cinta, rindu, marah dan…benci? Disana aku melihat semua tapi aku tidak bisa menebak, bagaimana perasaan milik Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya.

"AKHHH!" Lengkingan nikmat dariku dan hentakan dalam dari Kyuhyun menutup kegilaan panjang yang sudah ia lakukan padaku.

Kyuhyun memeluku dengan tubuh yang saling bertindih. Aku hanya diam, tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"K-Kyu.."

Kaget! Bahu ku terasa basah. Bukan, itu bukan karena keringat namun air yang turun dan membasahi bahuku adalah air yang berasal dari mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menangis dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan tangis dari iblis dihadapan ku ini.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan panggilan ku, tangan kekar miliknya merengkuh tubuh mungil ku dan dengan cepat merubah posisi ku menjadi berada diatasnya. Pandangan mata kami sekali lagi bertemu dan air mata itu telah berhenti.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi dan disaat kau terbangun semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka, apa yang akan kau lakukan Min?"

"Mustahil semua ini hanya mimpi jadi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun Kyu!"

"Bukankah bagus jika ini semua hanya mimpi? Bukankah itu akan membuat hidup mu kembali seperti pada keadaan normal?"

"Aku bahkan saat ini tidak tahu apa yang disebut nomal, batas imajinasi dan kenormalan ku sudah mengabur aku bahkan tidak tahu mana kebenaran serta tipuan .. ya sejak kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku ambang batas ku semua mengabur!"

Rasanya kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bagiamana bisa aku tahu apa yang akanku lakukan jika semua hanya mimpi. Apa itu berati semua ini hanya mimpi panjang? Apa saat ini aku sedang koma sehingga mengalami mimpi mengerikan seperti ini yang tidak henti?

"apa saat ini kau mempercayai ku?"

Pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Didalam fikiran aku masih menyimpan sejuta rasa ragu serta curiga namun didalam hati ada rasa percaya yang erat akan kebenaran yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"A-aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau percaya jika dulu kau mencintaiku?" tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata Kyuhyun seperti tatapan permohonan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari jawaban ku?"

"Apapun Min.. Apapun" senyum kesedihan itu tergambar diwajahnya, apa aku telah melukainya?

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menjawab iya ataupun tidak"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabanku, setelahnya hanya pelukan hangat yang ia berikan. Ia menenggelamkan tubuh kecilku dalam rengkuhanya yang kuat. Seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak akan lagi lari kemanapun.

"Tidurlah dan bermimpi.. bermimpilah tentang aku, aku yang kau lupakan"

Jantung ku berdetak dan dapat ku pastikan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar iramanya dengan jelas. Bermimpi ? apa aku akan bermimpi lagi ? tentang apa? Tentang kau dan Vincent? Sedangkan aku adalah sungmin.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu cerita seperti apa yang mengikat kita. Tidak tahu takdir yang bagaimana yang sedang kita jalani. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang mulai aku pahami adalah jalan yang kau lewati penuh dengan kesepian. apa kesepian mu adalah kesalahan ku? apa penderitaanmu adalah hasil perbuatan ku? apa .. aku menyakitimu?

Setiap hari dan setiap detik yang berlalu kau hanya terus membuat ku hanyut dalam tanda Tanya hingga sebentar lagi rasanya aku akan mati karena sesak akan penasaran yang menumpuk.

"…" mataku yang terbuka hanya bisa menatap kosong atap kaca yang tertutup dedaunan rimbun itu. Fikiranku menerawang entah kemana. Saat aku membuka mata tidak ku temukan Kyuhyun disampingku. Dan aku kira aku akan terbangun dan sudah berada didalam kamarku kembali namun kali ini tidak, aku tetap berada dalam kamar besar dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti.

Rasa penasaran serta bosan yang menggelayut membuat ku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menelusuri kastil besar ini. tidak masalah bukan? Toh ini siang hari maka aku tidak akan menemukan hal mengerikan didalamnya.

"Kreeek" Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sangat mudah. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya. Lorong panjang yang semalam ku lewatipun saat ini tidak nampak mengerikan. Selangkah demi selangkah kakiku menelusuri lorong yang ada.

"Berapa banyak ruangan dikastil ini huh?"

Ruangan yang semalam mengeluarkan suara-suara anehpun saat ini terdengar sunyi. Kaki ku terus berjalan hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Diantara pintu-pintu besar yang berwarna gelap aku menemukan sebuah pintu putih dengan aksen emas

"Cantik.." hanya pintu inilah satu-satunya yang nampak tidak menakutkan. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang memaksaku untuk membukanya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti kuputar knop pintu tersebut dan mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sebuah kamar besar namun kosong tanpa apapun didalamnya, hanya sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dengan bunga mawar merah diatasnya. Tubuh ku bergetar, rasanya kaki ku sangat ingin melangkah masuk dan melihat apa yang ada didalam peti itu dan … mengapa ada sebuah peti didalam kamar yang bahkan kosong tanpa isi.

"Blaaam"

Suara pintu yang menutup menganggetkan ku, tepat saat tiga langkah pertama aku masuk kedalam kamar ini pintu putih besar itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ragu! Aku mendadak menjadi ragu untuk mendekati peti itu rasanya sangat ingin berlari namun kakiku terus melangkah mendekat.

"Apa kau akan membukanya?"

Suara itu membuat tanganku yang terulur mengambang di udara terhenti seketika. Suara yang tepat berbisik disamping telingaku dengan sangat tiba-tida tanpa bisa ku rasakan kehadiranya.

"Aku bertanya padamu Dear, apa kau akan membukanya? Apa kau sangat ingin tahu apa yang berada didalam sana?"

Kyuhyun berjalan kedepan dan berdiri tepat didepan peti mati itu dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti seluruh apa yang ada didalam sarat mata hazel itu mendadak menghilang. Tidak marah. Tidak sedih. Dan tidak juga bahagia. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang terarah pada peti itu hanya kosong.

"A-aku hanya penasaran mengapa ada peti mati ditengah ruangan kosong sebesar ini"

"Kau penasaran? Itu artinya kau ingin tahu maka aku akan membukanya" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tangan nya terulur namun dengan cepat aku menahan tangan itu.

"Ti-tidak Kyu! Kau tidak perlu membukanya"

Takut, mendadak rasa takut itu kembali menguar didalam ruangan ini. aku takut mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi dibalik peti putih cantik itu.

"Kau takut dear? Tapi kau sudah sangat berani memasuki ruangan ini"

Nada Kyuhyun yang manis namun menekan membuatku membatu. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

"Apa kau takut aku akan memasukan mu kedalam peti itu? Peti ini kosong Min"

"Kreeekk!"

"Ti-tidak Kyu !" aku berteriak saat Kyuhyun membuka dengan tiba-tiba peti itu. Reflex, tidak mengerti aku berteriak untuk ketakutan yang tanpa sebab karena sesuai dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, peti itu kosong tidak berisikan apapun.

"Aku berfikir sebelumnya, jika kau berlari terus menerus maka aku akan membawamu secara paksa lalu memasukan mu kedalam peti ini" senyum dingin itu tergambar, aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan perkataanya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan mengurungmu didalamnya maka dengan begitu kau … tidak akan terlepas lagi dari pandangan ku untuk selamanya"

Aku hanya diam dan menelan air liurku dengan sulit. Jantung ku tidak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat, wajah Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ah tidak menyeringai semakin melebar ia berjalan mendekat. Otaku berteriak untuk segera membalikan badan dan berlari namun tubuhku membeku. Seakan ada paku besar yang menembus dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan membuat ku diam tidak dapat bergerak.

"kau mau berlari kemana dear? Bahkan detak jantungmu terdengar sangat gelisah" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tanganya dengan erat dipinggang ku. mendekapku kuat dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dibahuku.

"Ja-jangan Kyu" Suara yang keluar dari mulutku lebih terdengar seperti cicitan tikus yang terperangkap dalam kandang yang berisikan ribuan kucing. Hei sungmin disini bukan ada ribuan kucing namun hanya ada seorang iblis yang bernama Kyuhyun, hanya seorang namun lebih berbahaya dibandingkan ribuan penjahat dengan pistol dimasing-masing tanganya.

"Hahahaha aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu dear, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" tawa Kyuhyun yang menggema seakan palsu terdengar. Aku tetap ketakutan dan tubuhku tetap bergetar.

"Su-sungguh?"

"Ya, tidak sampai kau ingat apa yang sudah kau lupakan dan apa yang .. tertinggal dibelakang sana"

Seperti mengangkat sekarung kapuk, Kyuhyun membopong tubuhku dengan mudah dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini. perlahan menelusuri lorong-lorong sunyi dan hanya derap langkah tenang Kyuhyun yang menjadi nada pengisi kekosongan disini.

"Jangan mencoba melakukan hal bodoh Min, karena disini apapun yang kau lakukan aku bisa mengetahuinya bahkan jika kau bersembunyi dan berlari sejauh apapun aku tetap bisa menemukanmu meski hanya jejak harumu yang tersisa"

Perkataan dingin itu membuat ku mengangguk, memenuhi keinginan Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah pilihan namun keharusan. Aku tidak lagi bisa membangkang karena saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk berada disisinya, mencari tahu kebenaran yang berwarna abu-abu sehingga jika aku harus memutuskan kelak maka aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Kau lapar bukan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dang anti baju mu Min" Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhku dikasur besar tempat semalam kami bergumul. Diatas meja sudah terlihat banyak makanan begitu juga dengan buah-buahan. Entah kapan Kyuhyun menyiapkanya aku tidak mengerti.

"K-kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau ingin aku berada disini?"

Anggukan ku membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kembali kakinya mendekat dan duduk tepat disampingku. Ia mengambil buah strawberry yang berada di atas nakas lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Tersenyumlah Min, aku merindukan senyumanmu"

Kata-katanya membuat ku menundukan wajah. Wajahku rasanya memanas karena perkataanya. Sebuah senyum kecil tergambar diwajah ku saat ini. tangan besar miliknya memegang dagu ku dan membuat wajah ku mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangan mataku dengan manik hazel miliknya.

Kyuhyun sangat pandai mempermainkan emosi serta perasaan ku. sedetik membuat ku takut namun detik berikutnya membuat ku tersipu. Sesaat membuatku bergetar sesaat kemudian membuat ku merasa lemah. Membuatku percaya namun detik berikutnya membuatku meragu. Bermain dengan perasaanku sepertinya menjdi pilihan yang menyenangka baginya.

Kyuhyun menariku berdiri lalu melepaskan baju ku satu persatu. Tubuh ku bergetar setiap sentuhan tangan dinginya bertemu langsung dengan kulitku. Seperti ada sensasi aneh, menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah saat ini adalah hal terbaik.

"Kau bergetar? Apa aku masih menakutkan untuk mu?"

"Ti-tidak, K-Kyu aku bisa melakukanya sendiri"

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang melakukanya"

Dengan tenang tangan itu terus menanggalkan pakaian ku hingga saat ini aku berdiri dihadapanya dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tangan dingin Kyuhyun mengelus punggungku dan membuat tubuhku menegang. Tangan itu bergerak hingga berhenti pada daguku, mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum menatapku yang sudah benar-benar memerah karena malu.

"kau adalah milik ku , sampai kapanpun tetap akan seperti itu Min"

Pelukan erat yang possessive. Kata-kata mutlak tanpa bantahan. Rengkuhan yang memenjara dan sentuhan yang mengikat. Kyuhyun memainkan peranya dengan sangat baik untuk membuat ku jatuh pada pelukanya.

.

.

.

" _ **Hiks Ma-maafkan aku, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku"**_

 _ **Siapa pria yang memangis itu? Dia menundukan kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang terbaring didepanya dengan air mata yang membanjir. Tatapan wajah penuh penyesalan dan kata-kata yang penuh dengan permohonan.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku Marcus, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" tubuh mungil itu bergetar semakin hebat dan memeluk seseorang yang ia peluk dengan erat. Mataku membulat melihat siapa yang sedang menangis itu.**_

 _ **Vincent, dengan tangan berlumuran darah dan pisau yang tergeletak disampingnya ia memeluk tubuh yang sudah diam dan tidak bergerak itu dengan erat. Dan tubuh yang berada dalam pelukanya adalah… K-Kyuhyun.**_

" _ **Ka-kau ..Me-mengapa Dear?" suara itu .. suara Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang berada pada pelukan Vincent belum mati. Tangan penuh dengan darah itu terulur dan menghapus air mata yang terjatuh pada pipi putih yang penuh dengan bekas darah itu.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku Marcus.. sungguh Maafkan aku.. aku terpaksa melakukanya, maafkan aku" isakan itu semakin menyayat, hanya kata maaf tapi tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.**_

" _ **Kau..Mengkhianatiku.."**_

" _ **Tidak Marcus, aku tidak-"**_

" _ **Kau.. Ti-tidak akan bisa pergi dariku Dear, sampai kapanpun.. kehidupan sekarang, seratus tahun yang akan datang atau seribu tahun berikutnya.. aku akan kembali, kembali bertemu dengan mu..aku bersumpah, penghianatan ini.. akan menjadi saksi juga pengikat.. Kau..yang aku cintai.. "**_

" _ **Ti-tidak Marcus..tidak..hikss..tidak"**_

" _ **saat nanti..kita bertemu maka akan ku simpan dengan baik ingatan ini sebagai pengingat..ji-jika kau dengan tangan yang selalu ku genggam erat itu..ka-kau.." kata kata itu terputus saat dengan perlahan tubuh yang berada pada pelukan namja mungil itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi abu.**_

" _ **Marcus! Ti-tidak.. Maafkan aku .. Ma-maafkan aku"**_

" _ **ARGHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Hah!" tubuhku terhentak, mimpi .. tadi hanya mimpi?

"Ada apa Min?" tangan erat yang melingkar diperutku menarik ku untuk mendekat dan bersandar kembali pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Ternyata aku tertidur didalam pelukanya.

"A-aku bertemu dengan Vincent"

"lalu ?"

"Di-dia..K-kau.."

"Hmm? Apa? Ada apa dengan Vincent dan diriku?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ku, aku ragu mengatakanya. Mengatakan jika aku melihat Vincent … membunuh Marcus yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ..Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau melihat pengkhianatan itu? Penghianatan yang kau..lakukan kepadaku?"

Bisikan kyuhyun yang lembut itu lebih terdengar seperti penghakiman ditelinga ku. bukan, bukan aku yang melakukanya! Vincent dan aku bukan lah orang yang sama!

"menurutmu .. bagaimana bisa seseorang yang selalu aku peluk, ku genggam erat kedua tanganya, selalu mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku…selalu ku lindungi melebihi nyawaku sendiri.. membunuhku"

Kyuhyun memeluk ku dengan satu tanganya dan satu tangan lainya menggengam erat tangan ku, wajahnya mendekat dan berbisik pelan. Meniru semua yang ia katakan padaku.

"Aku mencintanya … Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, lalu .. Mengapa?"

Dengan sangat cepat tubuh ku terhempas dan berpindah berada tepat dibawah Kyuhyun,kedu tangan yang memeluk ku erat itu saat ini berada tepat pada leherku, mencengkramnya.

"Mengapa… ia dengan sangat tanpa perasaan membunuhku yang mencoba melindunginya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Air mata itu menetes dari manik hazel Kyuhyun. Terlihat dengan jelas luka disana. Luka yang dibuat oleh bekas penghianatan masa lalu yang membayanginya. Luka akan rasa kecewa yang mengurungnya berratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Aku mengerti sekarang, aku mengerti apa arti dari setiap air mata yang jatuh darinya. Aku mengerti arti dari kata menunggu yang ia ucapkan, aku mengerti sekarang.

"U-ukhh"

Rasanya cekikan kedua tangan yang berada dileherku semakin mengerat, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menarik nafas. Tapi dengan perlahan tanpa tersadar kedua tanganku yang sudah sangat lemas terulur dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari manik hazel itu.

"Ma-maafkan A-ku..Ma-marcus..Ma-maafkan Aku"

The END!

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOONG!

Hahahahha …

Silahkan dinikmati dan ditunggu komentarnya baby :*

karena masih ada yang mau membaca dan author akan bertanggung jawab jadi bakal tetep author publish demi JOYers tercintah :*


	7. Chapter 7 - You?

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **ALERT ! Little Smut**

 **enJOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 7!**

"Mengapa… ia dengan sangat tanpa perasaan membunuhku yang mencoba melindunginya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Air mata itu menetes dari manik hazel Kyuhyun. Terlihat dengan jelas luka disana. Luka yang dibuat oleh bekas penghianatan masa lalu yang membayanginya. Luka akan rasa kecewa yang mengurungnya berratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Aku mengerti sekarang, aku mengerti apa arti dari setiap air mata yang jatuh darinya. Aku mengerti arti dari kata menunggu yang ia ucapkan, aku mengerti sekarang.

"U-ukhh"

Rasanya cekikan kedua tangan yang berada dileherku semakin mengerat, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menarik nafas. Tapi dengan perlahan tanpa tersadar kedua tanganku yang sudah sangat lemas terulur dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari manik hazel itu.

"Ma-maafkan A-ku..Ma-marcus..Ma-maafkan Aku"

Entah kenapa kata maaf itu terucap dari bibirku tetapi yang pasti apa yang sudah dilakukan dulu oleh Vincent adalah sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Apa Vincent sungguh adalah diriku dimasa lalu? Apa kau begitu membencinya hingga kau memutuskan untuk menunggu Vincent kembali kedunia dan membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Maaf? Apa kau merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" tangan Kyuhyun melepaskan cekikanya dan manik hazel itu menatap ku tajam saat ini.

"aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun… apa kau bisa memberitahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ku perbuat sehinga kau memutuskan untuk mengacak-acak kehidupanku?" air mata mulai mengembang dikedua sudut mataku. Rasanya dipersalahkan atas apa yang tidak kau perbuat adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Meminta maaf tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun.

"….."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan lebih memilih berbalik lalu menghilang pergi. Sekali lagi pergi dan meninggalkan aku yang terus bertanya tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

"BRAAAKK"

Jendela pada kamar besar ini terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tidak merasakan hembusan angina yang kencang ataupun hujan diluar, lalu bagaimana bisa jendela itu terbuka dengan sangat kencang? Sedangkan seingatku … jendela itu selalu tertutup dan terkuci rapat.

Rasa penasaran membuat kakiku tidak berhenti melangkah, perlahan tapi pasti mendekat dan melihat ke arah luar. Hanya untuk mencari tahu ada apa dan mengapa jendela itu bisa terbuka.

Diluar sana terlihat sebuah taman kecil yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar serta danau. Disebuah dahan besar salah satu pohon terdapat ayunan kecil disana dan seseorang tengah menaikinya. Mataku menyipit mencoba meperjelas siapa sosok yang berada disana karena aku bisa memastikan jika ia bukanlah Kyuhyun.

Sosok dengan rambut coklat dan tubuh kecil itu terlihat menggerakan ayunan itu dengan pelan.

"Dheg"

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika sosok itu menatap tepat ke arah ku lalu tersenyum. Mimpi! Ini pasti hanya khayalan bukan? Mustahil hal ini terjadi.

"I-ini bohong! Pasti! Aku hanya salah melihat" kupejamkan mata ku dan kembali membukanya. Lalu sekali lagi menatap kearah taman kecil itu dan sesuai dugaan ku. tidak ada siapapun disana. Sosok yang kulihat itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari malam sudah kembali lagi datang. Cahaya bulan sudah menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela dan membuat penerangan yang hanya seadanya. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan dirinya dihadapan ku.

"ssssshhhh"

Desahan angin yang menyapu rerimbunan daun diluar dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh telingaku. Entah kemana Kyuhyun yang dengan se enaknya membawaku ketempat ini dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sebenarnya selain Kyuhyun ada hal lain yang menggangu fikiran ku, ya sosok siang itu yang ku anggap hanya ilusi.

"Mengapa melamun?" pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku berjengit kaget. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan lengan dan kehangatan ini namun tetap saja, ia masih selalu mengejutkan disetiap kehadiranya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Lupakan kejadian siang ini Dear, maafkan aku" bisakan lembut dan kecupan singkat yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan diperpotongan leherku membuat bulu-bulu halus tubuhku berdiri. Hembusan nafas yang hangat itu semakin dalam dan menuntut.

"He-hentikan Kyu" gerakan lidah hangat dan basah itu menjalar dibelakang tengkuk ku dan entah sejak kapan tangan besar milik Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyusup masuk kedalam bajuku.

Kyuhyun benar-benar makhluk paling membingungkan yang pernah ada. Bukankah ia siang tadi mencekik-ku dengan sangat kuat? Bahkan tatapan matanya menunjukan bahwa ia akan membunuh ku saat itu juga. Namun detik ini tangan yang hampir saja merebut nyawaku tadi saat ini tengah menjamah seinci demi seinci kulit ditubuhku dengan lembut. Penuh dengan perasaan.

"kau tidak menyukainya? Bukan kah ini bagian sensitive mu dear?"

"Enghhh! Kyuhhhhh S-stopp" jemari panjang itu menyentuh nipple ku dan bermain dengan sangat lihai disana.

"Aku menyukai suara desahanmu"

Perkataan itu membuatku reflex menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan agar suara memalukan itu tidak keluar. Oh tuhan demi apapun sentuhan yang Kyuhyun lakukan sanggup membuat tubuh ku memanas walau hanya sentuhan-sentuhan kecil sekalipun.

"Kau menahanya? Kkk aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa menahanya"

Kekehan menyebalkan itu terdengar seperti ejekan namun juga keyakinan. Keyakinan Kyuhyun akan diriku yang pasti mendesah dan berteriak dengan nikmat setiap kali tubuhku disentuh olehnya.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun menggengam jemari ku lalu mengecupnya singkat. Rasanya seperti sangat pas sekali setiap telapak tangan Kyuhyun mengaitkan jemari-jemari panjangnya disela jemariku. Seakan memang tercipta untuk menggengam erat tangan satu sama lain dan tidak untuk dilepaskan.

"AKHHHH!"

Rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menjalar dibagian belakang tubuhku. Terlalu asik menikmati hingga tanpa sadar salah satu jari panjang Kyuhyun sudah menyusup masuk kedalam hole ku. tanpa pemanasan maupun tanpa bantuan.

"Kau melamun dan aku tidak menyukainya"

"A-Akhhh! Be-berhentiihhh sakiit" tubuh mu berontak namun tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menahanya. Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak suka kau membayangkan hal lain disaat aku berada tepat disampingmu dear"

"Eungghhhhmmm" bungkaman bibir tebal itu melahap habis bibirku. Lidah liar itu saat ini sudah bermain-main dironggak mulutku dengan sangat menuntut bukan menuntun.

"EUMMMM!ENGGHHH" Jeritan yang tertahan dari mulutku sungguh menggambarkan rasa sakit yang teramat. Kyuhyun memasukan ketiga jemarinya kedalam holeku secara bersamaan. Air mata mengalir dari pipiku karena rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan semua dengan kasar. Apa ia masih memendam amarah? Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan jeritan dan rasa sakit yang menjalar dibagian belakang ku.

"Kau menangis? Maafkan aku" Seringaian kecil diwajah tampan itu tidak menggambarkan perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan wajah bersalah sebaliknya disana ada rona kebahagian melihat ku berteriak kesakitan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Jika rasa nikmat tidak bisa mengingatkan mu padaku mungkin rasa sakit akan membuatmu sulit untuk melupakan sehingga sepanjang kehidupanmu jika kita bertemu entah dikehidupan yang lain kau akan terus mengingatnya"

"Ti-tidak Kyu! Hentikan!" Aku mendorong tubuh besarnya menjauh lalu merangkak mundur. Rasanya sangat takut melihat raut wajah dan mendengar perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

"Akhhh!" satu kakiku berhasil ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Ia membuka lebar kedua kakiku dan tersenyum sinis. Dihadapan ku sudah terlihat jelas kejantanan besar miliknya yang sudah menegang. Oh tuhan bagaimana bisa ia menegang dengan mendengar isakan dan siksaan yang dilakukanya padaku?

"He-hentikan Kumohon Hiks.." aku tidak suka jika seseorang memaksa ku tetapi yang lebih tidak ku sukai adalah ketika ia memaksa dan menyakitiku secara bersamaan.

"AKHHHHH!SA-SAKIT!" kucengkram kuat-kuat sprei yang berada dibawah dan mengigit bibir ku hingga dapat ku rasakan darah mengalir disudutnya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Kyuhyun dengan paksa memasukan seluruh kejantananya dengan kasar. Tubuhku menegang lalu ambruk dalam seketika.

"Apa ini sakit Dear? Teruslah berteriak dan merintih"

Tidak! Aku tidak lagi bisa berterik. Rasanya seperti tenggorokan ku kering dan suaraku tertahan. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata yang mengembang membuat pemandanganku semakin mengabur. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi pada Kyuhyun karena beberapa saat kemudian yang ku rasakan tubuhku sungguh melemas dan pandanganku menghitam. Tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

"Karena manusia sampai kapanpun tetaplah makhluk lemah yang mudah sekali berkhianat" Kyuhyun melepaskan kejantananya dari hole Sungmin lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil yang tidak lagi bergerak itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Hihihihi"_

Sudah sejak 5 menit yang lalu aku terbangun dan suara kekehan seseorang itu terdengar semakin jelas. Tubuh bagian bawah ku terasa sangat sakit. Aku ingat dimana detik-detik aku mulai tidak sadarkan diri dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku yang mengerang kesakitan.

" _Hihihihi"_

"Si-siapa disana?"

Bayangan hitam seseorang berlari menuju sisi lain kamar ini lalu menghilang dibagian sisi yang gelap. Bukankah hanya Kyuhyun yang tinggal dalam kastil besar ini? lalu.. siapa bayangan tadi dan milik siapa kah kekehan itu?

" _Kraak… Kraak…Kraak"_

"Demi tuhan berhenti bermain-main dengan ku! siapa disana? Kyuhyun?" bunyi aneh yang semakin menggangu itu membuat ku penasaran. aku mencoba berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit dibagian belakangku. Perlahan tapi pasti menuju sisi gelap ruangan kamar ini. diluar cahaya bulan terlihat terang tapi aku baru meyadari jika ada bagian dari kamar ini yang tidak terkena cahaya itu.

" _sreeeeet"_

"Si-siapa kau?" sunggu tubuh ku menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat dibelakang ku. namun ketika berbalik tidak kudapati siapapun diruangan ini. dan sekali lagi suara kekehan itu seakan mengejek ku.

" _Hihiihi"_

"Kau sedang apa Dear?"

"Aaarrrghh!" ku dorong seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku hingga tanpa sadar tubuhku kehilangan keseimbanganya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Pe-pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Kyu-Kyunniee" mataku masih tertutup rapat. Tidak berani melihat apa yang berada didepanku. Demi tuhan Cho Kyuhyun kembalilah.

"Hei, ini aku Kyuhyun dan kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun ? Ya! Suara itu adalah suara milik Kyuhyun. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok dihadapan ku sambil memamerkan senyum. Senyum tulusnya.

"Ka-kau mengapa meninggalkan aku? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk berada didekatmu! Namun kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku ! aku ingin kembali!" emosi ku sungguh meluap-luap. Ini menyebalkan dan sungguh menyebalkan. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk berada disisinya? Tapi dia sendiri yang selalu meninggalkan ku ditempat ini.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dear" Kyuhyun menarik tangan ku lalu dengan sekali gerakan, ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhku. " Kau tidak akan kemana-mana" bisikan penuh dengan penekanan itu berhasil membungkam mulut ku. tidak, itu bukan bisikan tapi mendekat ancaman.

"aku takut..sungguh .."

Kyuhyun mendudukan ku di sisi kasur dan berjala ke arah piano yang berada disisi lainya. Ia tidak menanggapi perkataanku melainkan mulai memainkan jemari nya diaras tuts-tuts itu.

Alunan yang sama yang ia mainkan saat pertemuan diri ku dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali. Alunan akan sarat rasa sepi dan kesedihan. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dan manik hazel itu tertutup rapat.

"Kau tau? Kesepian adalah bagian dari kehidupanku dan bagi ku kesepianku adalah kau" senyum kecil disela kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Aku memilih diam.

"Kesedihan bagaikan jam yang tiap detiknya berdetak dengan kencang di telingaku, mencoba memberitahu berapa waktu yang telah berlalu dan semakin dalam memenjarakan ku… ya kau jugalah kesedihan ku"

"kebahagian ku.. sudah habis. Sejak terakhir kali kau berkhianat kebahagian ku sudah habis tidak lagi tersisa itulah mengapa kau hanya menjadi bagian dari kesedihan serta kesepianku" jemari panjang Kyuhyun berhenti bermain diatas tuts piano itu. Air mata jatuh dari manik hazel miliknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapku sendu.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?"

Rasanya kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan bagaikan pisau yang tepat menusuk kedalam jantungku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari manik hazel yang tengah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tubuhku bergerak dengan perlahan. Mendekat dan mengulurkan tanganku tanpa sadar. Membawa Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhanku. Mencoba menenangkanya, berharap ia paham disaat bibirku tidak bisa berkata apapun maka tubuhkulah yang akan mewakilinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi padamu .. menemukan mu dengan sebuah harapan lalu menghancurkanya dalam sekejap tetapi percayalah .. semua bukan karena keinginanku, _Marcus_ "

"Vi-vincent.."

Dheg! Suara Kyuhyun membuatku sadar kembali. a-apa yang sudah ku ucapkan barusan? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau .. mengingatnya?" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menggengamnya dengan sangat kuat. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"A-apa maksudmu? Mengingat apa? Kyu, lepaskan sakit!"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!"

Suara kencang Kyuhyun sontak membuatku terdiam. Ia membentak ku? bukankah aku memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkanya ? lalu berbohong apa?

"A-aku tidak mengerti apapun ..Ku mohon lepaskan" Rasanya jantungku berdenyut nyeri. Sekali lagi aku disalahkan atas apa yang tidak diriku lakukan.

"….." Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu melepaskan genggamanya pada tanganku. Sesaat kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari membuka pintu kamar ini. persetan dengan lorong-lorong gelap dan suara-suara mengerikan. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari iblis bernama Kyuhyun!

"BRENGSEK!"

Bantingan keras pada penutup piano itu masih terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku begitu pula makian Kyuhyun. Lari dan lari hanya itu yang kulakukan hingga tanpa sadar kaki ku sudah menginjak rumput yang basah karena embun. Langit yang gelap dan pepohonan tinggi menjulang menyapa penglihatanku untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Krieeet…Krieeett.. Krieeet"_

Su-suara apa itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan tatapan ku berhenti tepat pada sosok yang sedang duduk membelakangi ku sambil bermain dengan ayunan. Mengayun tubuhnya seperti tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku.

"Si-siapa disana?"

Sosok itu berhenti menggerakan ayunanya. Aku baru menyadari jika ini adalah taman yang kulihat siang tadi melalui jendela kamar dan jangan-jangan sosok yang ada didepanku adalah … 'dia'. Bukankah yang terjadi hanya ilusi ku saja?

"Selamat Malam…. Lee Sungmin" ia berbalik dan menatap ku dengan senyuman. Aku hanya bisa diam mematung tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Apa ini mimpi? Apa semua ini hanya lelucon? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Dan..

"Ka-kau.."

"Ya.. aku …"

* * *

 **TBC**

JENG JENGGGG! Author update dengan kisah yang makin ngelantur lol wkwkwkw

Maapkan yak updatenya lama udh gtu Cuma dikit soalnya author lagi sibuk. Ini sedang diusahakan diupdate teruss *bow*

Mohon dukungan dan comentnya ditunggu siapa tau bisa semangat :*


	8. Chapter 8 - Vincent

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **enJOY**

 **Chapter 8**

…

Ruangan besar dengan pintu putih dan aksen ke emasan yang selalu tertutup itu kini terbuka. Sinar bulan sangat sempurna jatuh menerangi ruangan besar itu. Ruangan besar yang kosong dan hanya berisikan sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dan bunga mawar merah yang saat ini sedang berada digenggaman seseorang.

Tatapan mata orang tersebut terlihat sendu, ia melepaskan satu demi satu kelopak bunga mawar yang sepertinya tidak pernah layu itu. Membiarkan tiap kelopaknya berjatuhan dilantai lalu terbang bersama dengan angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela besar yang ia buka.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sungmin?Aku mencarimu sejak kau melarikan diri dan maafkan aku atas sikap kasar ku" suara bas yang tenang tanpa emosi itu menyapa pendengaran pria dengan tubuh mungil yang terduduk diatas peti.

"Sedang menunggu Mu, Marcus"

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika membeku mendengar alunan nada yang keluar dari Sungmin. Suara yang sama namun nada yang berbeda. Ia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja maka selangkah demi selangkah mendekat kearah pria mungilnya. Ada yang aneh dan Kyuhyun tau itu.

"Apa kau merindukan ku Marcus?" Tubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut dan juga mata teduhnya. Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan mata Sungmin yang kerap kali menegas dan menatapnya tajam.

Tatapan mata yang ia rindukan. Suara lembut yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan juga senyum yang selalu menyapanya dulu kini seperti terulang kembali.

"Vincent"

"Ya, Ini aku Vincent Lee … seseorang yang selalu kau tunggu selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya"

Senyum Kyuhyun terulas dengan sangat lebar. Pada akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan dan ia rencanakan menjadi kenyataan. Membuat Vincent kembali berdiri dihadapanya dengan mengorbankan tubuh Sungmin.

"kau bertemu denganya?" Kyuhyun mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat dihadapan kekasihnya dahulu. Kekasih yang telah membuat kehidupanya penuh dengan lubang lubang gelap selama ini.

"Sungmin? Tentu saja jika tidak maka ia tidak akan mengizinkanku mengambil alih tubuhnya" Vincent meraih kedua pipi tirus Marcus dan tersenyum "Bukankah ia terlalu baik padamu? Bahkan ketika aku menjelaskan semua alasan mengapa kau menunggunya dan mengincarnya … ia tetap dengan senang hati mengizinkanku untuk merebut tubuhnya"

"Aku hanya ingin kau hidup kembali"

"Tetapi aku sudah lama mati"

"dan sekarang kau hidup berdiri dihadapanku, Vincent"

"Lantas apa kau ingin Sungmin mati? Bukankah kau membawaku kembali hanya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Kyuhyun diam. perkataan Vincent sukses membukam mulutnya. Ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mendengar kata Sungmin akan mati membuat tubuhnya menengang dan berfikir keras seperti ini. padahal sejak awal memang sudah menjadi NIAT nya mengorbankan tubuh Sungmin untuk membangunkan Vincent-nya kembali.

"Aku benar bukan? Niatmu saat ini bukan lagi untuk menghidupkan ku Marcus" Vincent melepaskan pelukanya "Karena Sungmin sudah mengambil bagian dari hatimu, kau tahu bukan ? jika aku dan dirinya adalah dua orang yang sama tapi dimasa yang berbeda maka ketika bertemu denganya kau tetap akan jatuh berkali kali dalam cinta yang mengikat"

"Aku tidak mencintanya! Dan yang kuinginkan adalah kau hidup tidak perduli dengan kematianya"

"Ya,Kau mencintainya sebagai Kyuhyun" Vincent mengetahui betul bahwa Marcus memang sudah seharusnya mati bersama dengan dirinya sejak dulu sehingga sosok yang berdiri dihadapanya saat ini akan hidup menjadi Kyuhyun dan menjalani kisahnya sendiri. Mencari kebahagian bersama dengan sosok Sungmin, mencari kebahagian yang tidak dimiliki oleh Vincent dan Marcus dikisah yang lalu. Semua harus diselesaikan.

"Bukankah kau menungguku untuk mempertanyakan banyak hal? Bukankah banyak yang ingin kau ketahui sehingga kau memutuskan untuk merencanakan semua ini? ayo kita selesaikan semuanya Marcus" Vincent menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan besar itu menuju kamar tempat ia menyekap atau mengurung Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam. ia sedang merasakan genggaman tangan yang sangat ia kenali dan rindukan.

Rindukan ? atau yang sebenarnya sudah terbiasa kau rasakan bukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil dihadapanya kini tengah bersujud dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menatap kosong apa yang tengah dilakukan sosok yang ia sudah nantikan selama ini. jika maaf menyelesaikan semua kegundahan serta rasa sakit yang sudah menumpuk didalam dirinya maka ia tidak akan melakukan sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku tau permintaan maaf bukanlah yang ingin kau dengar tetapi sungguh izinkan aku mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum aku ..memberikan alasan atas penghianatan ku"

Ya benar! Kyuhyun menunggu untuk sebuah alasa mengapa.. mengapa cinta bisa berhianat disaat ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya. Mungkin dengan mendengarkan alasan Vincent rasa benci serta kecewa yang menumpuk dihatinya bisa menghilang.

"kau tahu? pertemuan kita dulu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan tetapi semuanya adalah rencana yang sudah disusun rapih dan apik oleh kedua orang tuaku juga para pastur lainya.. aku berbohong padamu mengatakan jika aku adalah anak yatim piatu" Vincent memulai semua kilasan masa lalu yang masih bersarang dengan jelas dikepalanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku dengan sengaja mengorbankanku sebagai alat uji coba untuk membunuhmu, ya rencananya memang sederhana … tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mu disaat kau terluka, menolong mu, membuat mu menerima dan mengasihaniku hingga kau mencitaiku"

"aku yang awalnya menjalankan dengan baik tugas yang diberikan padaku pun terjebak oleh permainanku sendiri, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama aku pun jatuh sepenuhnya untuk mu.. aku mencintaimu hingga aku lupa dengan semua rencana yang mereka susun untuk membunuhmu"

Kekehan kecil seperti ejekan juga rasa bahagia membaur jadi satu. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar kan semua. Ya, ia hanya diam karena memang kebenaran yang ia inginkan.

"aku mulai melindungimu hingga kau ingat bukan? Permohonanku yang meminta mu untuk membawaku pergi jauh dari desa itu? Semua ku lakukan hanya untuk menjauhkan mu dari rencana yang mereka inginkan! Membunuh iblis yang mereka nilai jahat tanpa tahu jika kau… tidak sejahat yang mereka kira"

Hei, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau jika Vincent menanggung beban atas dirinya sedalam ini. mungkin memang Vincent telah berbohong pada mulanya namun diakhir ia melindungi Kyuhyun. Walaupun pada akhirnta…

"Hingga akhirnya mereka mengetahui keberadaan ku, mengetahui jika aku berhianat dan hendak melindungimu… mereka berkata akan mebunuh kedua orang tua ku karena mereka menilai bahwa kedua orang tua ku juga bersekutu dengan dirimu"

"mereka hanya memberiku dua pilihan… membunuh mu atau membunuh kedu orang tuaku" Tangan mungil yang terangkat itu gemetar "Hingga pada akhirnya…aku membunuh mu! Membunuh dengan tangan yang selalu kau genggam erat ini dan berkhianat atas rasa cinta dan kepercayaan yang tengah kau berikan… aku yang bersalah Marcus, maka maafkan aku"

Rasanya seperti tertampar. Kyuhyun yang hidup selama ratusan tahun dengan rasa benci dan menunggu hanya untuk membalaskan dendam atas penghianatan yang telah kekasihnya lakukan ternyata tidak mengetahui apapun. Yang selama ini selalu Kyuhyun tahu adalah ia telah dihianati. Tanpa Kyuhyun tau bahwa kekasihnya juga tersiksa.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakanya padaku? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa membantu mu dengan menyelamatkan kedua orang tuamu?"

Ya, seharusnya saat itu Vincent menceritakan semuanya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan pilihanya sendiri dan seharusnya … ia mempercayai Kyuhyun yang walaupun seorang iblis namun mencintainya dengan sangat.

"Apa menurutmu aku mempunyai pilihan untuk hal itu?" Vincent tersenyum getir "Jika aku mempunyai pilihan untuk melakukan hal itu, maka dulu aku akan melakukanya tetapi percayalah pilihan itu tidak pernah ada"

"yang menjadi pilihanku saat itu adalah membunuh mu lalu bunuh diri" manik foxy yang sudah memerah itu menatap manik hazel yang kosong itu. "

" Dengan harapan, kelak jika aku dan kau bertemu kembali dengan takdir yang lebih baik namun aku tidak menyangka, kau mengikatku dengan seluruh kemarahan dan kebencian yang kau miliki sehingga pada akhirnya aku membuatmu berjalan pada luka yang sama selama ini"

"kau membuat hanya tubuh ku yang berenkarnasi tetapi jiwaku tetap terkunci, itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin hanya mirip dengan ku tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan tentang mu walau sedikit pun… karena kenangan tentang Marcus, hanya ada pada jiwa Vincent"

"ternyata kau mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Selama ini memang sangat bodoh saat dirinya menyiksa Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin mengingatnya. Sesungguhnya saat itu ia hanya ingin tahu apa kah benar ingatan Vincent tidak diturunkan pada sosok Sungmin. Maka dengan begitu saat Kyuhyun mengorbankan tubuh Sungmin dan menjadikan satu dengan jiwa Vincent.

Disanalah Vincent kekasihnya akan kembali menjadi sosok yang untuh untuk ia miliki. Rasa sakit atas penghianatan itu masih ada tetapi tidak lagi mencekik karena semua sudah terjawab. Rasa benci atas semua yang telah Vincent lakukan padanya kini dalam sekejap hilang. Dan bukankah setelah semuanya terselesaikan ia bisa memulai dari awal kehidupanya dengan Vincent?

"bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Vincent lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Vincent mengangguk, air mata itu mengalir dipipi putih salju itu. Setidaknya rasa bersalah yang mengutuknya selama beratus tahun kini telah terlepaskan begitu saja. Dan semua akan dimulai dari awal. Antara dirinya dengan Marcus.

Lalu … bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Jika Vincent terus berada pada tubuh Sungmin maka hukum pun berlaku, Sungmin lah yang akan lenyap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Vincent berada dalam rengkuhanya dan menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano miliknya. Menlantunkan nada yang selalu kerap ia mainkan saat bersama Sungmin. Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bisa kah kau mengeratkan pelukanmu,Marcus?" Vincent membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat leher sang kekasih. Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat lalu menyatukan bibir nya pada bibir bershape M yang menggodanya.

Dengan ciuman intents yang saling membalas Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjang besar miliknya. Berbeda sekali,bahkan dulu Sungmin tidak pernah membalas ciumanya karena sung-. Lupakan Cho. Lupakan.

"Enghhh!" lenguhan lembut itu mengalun dengan sempurna dari bibir pink yang sudah memerah karena ulahnya. Tangan mungil Vincent kini tengah meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Semakin menggeliat disaat Kyuhyun semakin intents dalam mencumbu tubuh mulus dihadapanya.

"A-akhh! Ma-Marcus" desahan nikmat yang disebabkan karena gigitan kecil Kyuhyun pada nipple pink yang menggoda. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuh mungil itu mendorong tubuhnya dan berada diatasnya. Vincent tersenyum kecil.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukanya untuk mu kali ini" Vincent mengecupi leher jenjang kekasihnya dan tanganya pun dengan sangat lihat seperti sudah sangat terbiasa bermain dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meneggang.

"Ahhhhhssss…Yeahhh Seperti itu De-deearhh" Kyuhyun menutup matanya. rasanya sangat nikmat ketika jemari lentik itu bermain dan bergerak merangsang kejantananya.

"Sssshh! Te-teruskan Minhh" Gerakan Vincent berhenti. Kyuhyun terdiam menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia mendesahkan nama Sungmin. Mengapa? Mengapa Sungmin terus menggangunya sedangkan sejak awal memang tujuanya untuk memanfaatkan Sungmin dan menghidupkan kembali Vincentnya.

Vincent menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Marcusnya dengan senyum kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Vincent dengan penuh pertanyaan diotaknya. Tentu saja pertanyaan tentang dirinya sendiri.

'apakah ia akan benar-benar membiarkan Sungmin menghilang ? atau ia akan membiarkan dirinya kebali kehilangan Vincentnya ?'

.

.

.

TBC

Coment ditunggu :*

Dan silahkan pilih Vincent atau Sungmin ahahhaa


	9. Chapter 9 - Lets Not!

SECRET ROOM

Cast

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Chapter 9

Note : Maaf fanfic dibuat pendek dengan sengaja ~ :D

Ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, karena dunia hanya mengizinkan mu menggengam erat satu hal sedangkan yang lain harus dilepaskan, di ikhlaskan lantas dilupakan.

Vincent menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun. Apa yang Vincent tebak adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Saat ini yang ada dihadapanya adalah Kyuhyun yang terjebak masalalu Marcus, jadi seharusnya kebahagian Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya.

"Apa kau menyesalinya? Kau memanfaatkanya selama ini tetapi bukan kah kau sendiri yang terkurung dalam permainanmu?" Vincent duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang besar itu Kyuhyun hanya diam sejak tadi. Bahkan hasratnya yang menggebu entah pergi kemana.

"Aku tidak menyesali apapun! Aku memang merencanakan semua ini, jadi jangan pernah berfikir jika aku menyesali semua" Kyuhyun ia marah karena perkataan Vincent yang salah atau justru perkataan itu tepat sasaran padanya.

"Kau tau ? apa yang seharusnya berada di belakang memang tidak untuk merebut apa yang ada dimasa depan Marcus, apa jika aku kembali kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Bukankah Sungmin sudah bersumpah jika setengah jiwanya adalah milik ku? maka jika aku memintanya memberikan padamu bukanlah hal yang salah!"

"Lantas bagaimana dengan setengah jiwa lainya milik Sungmin? Bukankah ia juga pantas mendapatkan pilihan?" Vincent bukan tidak ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika ia memang mempunyai niat buruk maka dengan sangat mudah dirinya akan membiarkan Sungmin hilang dengan begitu tubuh ini akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Lantas Sungmin tidak akan pernah ada. Yang mati dikemudian adalah Sungmin.

"berhenti berdebat masalah ini dengan ku Dear, aku hanya ingin memulai semua dari awal maka sebaiknya kita lupakan Sungmin" Kyuhyun megelus dengan lembut pipi putih bak butiran salju itu. Ia menatap dalam pada manik foxy dihadapanya. Kini warna manik itu berubah tidak seperti milik Sungmin.

"Baiklah, jika itu pilihanmu maka ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengembalikan tubuh ini pada Sungmin tetapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan mu ini" sebuah surat yang tertulis dari kertas lusuh Vincent ulurkan. Kyuhyun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil surat itu lalu meletakanya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal"

Seharusnya memang seperti itu Cho. Bukankah dari awal memang tujuanmu untuk menghidupkan kembali Vincent dengan cara menunggu tubuh Sungmin yang merupakan renkairnasi Vincent dengan begitu kau dapat dengan mudah menyatukan kembali jiwa Vincent yang tetap hidup

Lantas mengapa sekarang kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menindih jantungmu saat kau tahu jika kau akan kehilangan Sungmin? Sungmin bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentang mu karena memang jiwanya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan mu.

Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, jika jiwa yang tidak ada hubunganya itu berada dalam tubuh yang terikat dengan benang merah padamu. Kau melupakan jika jiwa yang telah memberikan sebagianya untuk mu agar kau tetap hidup ternyata juga mempunyai rasa sehingga ia bisa jatuh.. jatuh cinta atau jatuh sehancur-hancurnya karena tahu bukan ia yang kau inginkan?

.

.

.

 _Aku sudah mendengar semuanya.._

 _Aku tertawa hingga sesak sampai tidak sadar jika air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.._

 _Aku menyerah dan kuserahkan semuanya pada Vincent_ _untukmu .. untuk kebahagiaanmu._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya saat aku mengetahui jika aku bukanlah yang di inginkan, padalah sebelumnya aku terbiasa hidup sebagai seseorang yang tidak di inginkan._

 _Rasa sakit ini muncul karena harapan, harapan kosong yang tumbuh tidak bersambut_

 _Merasa melambung saat kau mengatakan telah menungguku selama beratus-ratus tahun lantas kemudian terjatuh sedalam-dalamnya saat mengetahui jika bukan aku yang kau tunggu._

 _Kata kata manis mu, permainan piano mu, rasa rindumu, rasa sakit mu bahkan rasa cinta yang selalu kau berikan untuk ku ternyata hanyalah kesalah pahamanku sepihak. Aku sekali lagi menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah di inginkan._

 _Jika memang kehidupanku hanya untuk mengembalikan ia yang kau tunggu, maka akan ku berikan karena jika aku tetap hidup tidak ada satu orang pun yang menungguku._

 _Jika memang keberadaanku hanya untuk menggantikan ia yang kau cintai, maka aku akan ambil kefanaan miliknya sehingga ia bisa nyata dan kau bisa memeluknya._ _Tidak lagi hanya memeluk bayanganya yang berada pada ku._

 _Jika memang hanya tubuhku yang kau inginkan maka aku akan memberikanya, lantas membiarkan jiwaku menghilang dikegelapan. Sehingga kau bisa memeluk tubuh itu dengan jiwa seseorang yang kau sayangi._

 _Aku akan memberikanya padamu.. separuh jiwaku yang telah ku janjikan dahulu. Tetapi biarkan aku tetap memiliki separuh jiwa lainya bersamaku._

 _Akan ku bawa mati separuh jiwa ini bersama dengan perasaan yang tidak semestinya tumbuh. Akan ku simpan sehingga aku tetap pernah memiliki kenangan tentang mu._

 _Cho Kyuhyun yang berada dibalik kamar dengan senyum hangat dan tangan dingin yang selalu memeluk ku hangat._

 _Cho Kyuhyun yang melantunkan nada sendu dari tiap tuts piano dan mengajaku berdansa lalu mengatakan rindu dengan mata sendunya._

 _Cho Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dan membisikan kata-kata cinta untuk lee Sungmin._

 _Cho Kyuhyun yang berhasil merebut cintaku namun tidak mencintaiku…_

 _Aku berharap takdir tidak mempertemukan kita kembali kelak, karena aku ingin hidup dan cintai sebagai Sungmin.._

 _Tidak sebagai Vincent, maka aku harap setelah ini benang merah itu akan terputus._

 _Maka dikehidupan berikutnya lee Sungmin dan cho Kyuhyun akan bertemu sebagai orang asing yang tidak saling mengenali._

 _Berbahagialah dengan ia yang kau tunggu, Marcus. Maka kebahagian ku akan menyertaimu_

Kertas lusuh itu hanya bisa dipandang nanar oleh manik hazel yang tidak berkedip. Ada banyak rasa bersalah dan sakit yang menusuk. Sebuah tangan halus memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Itu tangan Sungmin namun saat ini sudah menjadi milik Vincent.

"Kau mendapatkan keduanya tetapi melepaskan salah satu diantaranya" Vincent berbisik kecil.

"Aku hanya butuh satu diantara keduanya maka yang lain tidak ku perlukan" Kyuhyun membalikan badanya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Jika begitu cintai aku sepenuhnya, kembalilah sebagai Marcus tidak sebagai Kyuhyun"

"Akan ku lakukan"

Kyuhyun meremas kertas coklat itu dan membiarkanya jatuh bersamaan dengan api yang membakar kertas lusuh itu menjadi abu lalu terbang tertiup angin malam yang berhembus. Membiarkan Sungmin pergi bersama dengan kenanganya. Toh bukankah Sungmin sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Vincent? Maka seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak pantas dipersalahkan atas semua ini. karena Sungmin pun sudah memberikan izin atas apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya.

"Berhenti memikirkan Sungmin dan tatap aku yang berada didepanmu" Vincent meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merah itu.

Memang seharusnya masa lalu tidak ikut campur atas apa yang ada dimasa depan sehingga kau tidak akan melukai siapapun. Namun apa daya ketika masa lalumu membuat mu tidak bisa melangkah ke masa depan yang bahkan lebih baik. Kau hanya bisa terus menatap kebelakang dan berjalan mundur. Membawa yang seharusnya tertinggal dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan.

.

.

.

Satu.. tiga.. lima. Seperti menghitung hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ia tunggu dengan menghitung hari, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah berhenti menghitung apapun sejak Vincent kembali?

"apa aku ada hanya untuk melihatmu melamun ?" Vincent memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sudah lima hari ia berada dalam tubuh Sungmin dan sejak itu pula Sungmin tidak lagi menampakan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau merasakanya bukan? Jiwa Sungmin sudah semakin melemah" Vincent tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun tubuh ini masih tetap bisa merasakan keberadaan jiwa Sungmin meski ia sudah berada didalamnya. Vincent belum bisa menguasai tubuh Sungmin sepenuhnya sebelum jiwa Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan waktunya dan menghilang.

"hanya butuh 2 hari untuk menyempurnakan keberadaan mu" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan halus yang memeluknya. Tangan itu tidak lagi hangat. Semakin mendekat waktu yang ada hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin berfikir banyak. Hatinya berontak membiarkan Sungmin menghilang tapi fikiranya terus berkata 'jangan' untuk mencegahnya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu denganya untuk terakhir kali? Aku akan mengembalikanya" Vincent duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tawaran yang bagus bukan? Setidaknya Kyuhyun dapat meminta maaf ataupun berterimaksih.

"Tidak"

Jawaban singkat itu berhasil membuat senyum diwajah Vincent terlihat. Hei ia sudah mengenal Marcus sejak dulu dan ia tahu betul bahwa ekspresi wajah milik Marcus penuh dengan keraguaan juga rasa cemas. Ia tahu benar, bahwa hati Marcus tidak lagi sepenuhnya milik vincent. Karena peranya sebagai Kyuhyun sudah membuat sebagian hatinya berperan mencintai Sungmin.

Mustahil memutuskan benang merah yang terikat takdir. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau maupun aku bukanlah tuhan.

Bulan sudah berada pada posisi paling atas, sinarnya sudah menerobos masuk ruangan sunyi dan besar. Sosok itu sibuk memandangi sosok lain yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil terulas disana, ya selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu tidur dengan sangat nyaman.

Karena sejak pertemuanya dulu sosok itu selalu terbangun lebih dulu atau ia yang tertidur lebih dulu.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur besar itu dan berjalan keluar kamar, gelap. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali berjalan dengan kedua kakinya dan kapan terakhir kali melihat bulan tepat bersinar diatas kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju taman kosong dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ayunan kayu yang bergelantung pada dahan pohon besar yang sangat tua.

" _Kau Menyesal?"_ suara lembut dari belakang menyapu pendengaranya. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal.. hanya saja rasanya seperti aku sudah tertidur beratus-ratus tahun lamanya"

" _Tentu, kau berada diambang batas kehidupan juga kematian... waktu disana berjalan sangat lambat sedangkan disini hanya baru 5 hari terlewatkan"_

"Malam ini tepat 6 vincent, dan hanya tinggal 1 hari lagi" Sungmin berguma pada sosok lain yang hanya dirinyalah bisa melihat. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, sosok Vincent yang transparan dihadapanya sangatlah mirip. Seperti berkaca pada cermin lalu pecah. Maka banyangan mu akan mejadi labih banyak .

" _maafkan aku Sungmin"_

"untuk apa ? tidak ada siapapun yang salah disini karena baik Kyuhyun ataupun kau memang ditakdirkan bersama sedangkan aku hanyalah perantara yang tuhan berikan... mungkin karena itu kehidupanku selama ini tidak terikat oleh siapapun.. sehingga jika hal ini terjadi maka tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergian atau kehilanganku"

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu"_

"Ini kebenaran Vincent, aku yang hidup pun tidak dinantikan siapapun" Sungmin tersenyum tetapi air matanya mengalir. " yang aku kira menungguku pun pada akhirnya hanya menunggu sisi lain dari kehidupanku yang lalu, bukankah itu artinya tidak ada yang menunguku dikehidupan yang sekarang?"

"apa selama ini kau berada ditempat itu? Dikegelapan seperti itu seorang diri?"

" _Ya, tapi aku tidak seorang diri karena Marcus bersamaku"_

"Aku iri karena kau benar-benar dicintai olehnya.. bahkan hingga waktu berlalu tanpa terhitung hanya dirimu yang ditunggu olehnya" Apa akan ada seseorang yang rela melakukan seperti itu untuk ku? Tentu saja jawabanya adalah mustahil.

"Vincent" sebuah suara berat memanggil nama itu, pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada sosok tampan yang menatapnya sendu. Ah tatapan itu bukanlah buat dirimu lee Sungmin.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang menunggu mu Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Sungmin" seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanya sekarang adalah Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti kaki Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat. Rasana ingin berlari memeluk tapi ada yang menahan kakinya. Mengikatnya kuat hingga ia hanya bisa berjalan perlahan dengan beban berat di dadanya.

"Tenang saja, aku kembali hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Sungmin menggerakan ayunan itu. Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri disampingnya tanpa kata.

Sungmin tidak marah. Sungmin tidak berteriak atau menangis atas permainan yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Sungmin tetap tersenyum untukya.

"sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin menampakan diriku kembali karena aku rasa kertas yang ku berikan padamu sudah cukup menyampaikan segalanya namun Vincent memaksaku" ayunan itu berhenti dan saat ini Sungmin berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Berhenti tepat dihadapan pria yang berhasil mengacak-acak kehidupanya menjadi teka teki yang terpecahkan sekaligus bersamaan dengan kehidupan miliknya yang saat itu juga hancur.

"Bisakah untuk terakhir kalinya kau menyentuhku? Sentuh aku sebagai Sungmin bukan Vincent maka aku berjanji setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu lagi" Sungmin menatap manik hazel itu dengan sendu. Meraih tangan besar itu dan meletakanya di pipi putih miliknya.

"Sentuh aku sebagai Kyuhyun bukan sebagai Marcus dengan kenanganya akan vincent, karena aku memang tidak mengenalinya"

"Apa setelah itu kau akan menghilang?" entah pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan saat ini sesungguhnya pun tidak ia mengerti maknanya. Entah mengharapkan Sungmin benar-benar menghilang atau sebaliknya? Kyuhyunpun tidak mengerti.

Namun bagi Sungmin Pertanyaan itu seketika menusuk jantung namja manis itu. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Hanya mantra itu yang terus ia ucapkan dikepalanya. Karena Sungmin hanya tau, Kyuhyun melakukanya untuk vincent.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu.. aku akan berikan tubuhku untuk Vincent dan penantianmu akan berakhir.. kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi"

Karena setelah ini sakitmu lah yang akan aku bawa pergi. Itulah yang berada difikiran Sungmin.

"Baiklah akan ku lakukan" dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil dihadapanya. Wajah Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungminpun begitu.

"Akan ku lakukan sebagia ucapan terimakasih ku sekaligus permintaan maaf atas apa yang telah ku lakukan selama ini" Kyuhyun mengecup hangat dahi Sungmin.

Ya, tidak apa. Walau hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih ataupun kata maaf, setidaknya sekali saja kau akan memeluk ku, mencium ku dan merengkuh ku hangat .. sebagai Lee Sungmin.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 - your hallucinations

_**Secret room**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Note : Typo Bertebaran! Alur Yang sulit dimengerti! Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya yang berasal dari imajinasi terindah tentang KyuMin 3~**

 **enJOY**

 **Chapter 10**

…

Untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya aku meminta sesuatu dari seseorang dikehidupanku. Sungguh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memohon apapun atau menginginkan apapun pada orang sekitarku bahkan pada tuhan. Karena seakan tahu bahwa semua yang aku inginkan tidak pernah jadi kenyataan.

Tapi kali ini, dalam hati ku beratus-ratus kali aku memohon agar detik ini berhenti dan tidak pernah bergerak. Detik dimana tangan hangat ini memeluk ku dengan lembut dan bibir itu tersenyum dengan manis kepadaku. Aku untuk pertama kalinya memohon, untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"brukkk"

Dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan tubuhku dibaringkan diranjang yang dulu selalu menjadi saksi atas apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Tatapan mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari wajahnya yang menatapku penuh dengan kelembutan. Entah ia sungguh menatapku sebagai Sungmin atau Vincent? Aku tidak perduli, karena aku hanya ingin mengukir dengan baik kenangan ini didalam kehidupanku.

"Sreett!" perlahan tapi pasti, ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ku kenakan. Aku bisa melihat bekas tanda merah pada lenganku. Sepertinya selama 5 hari ini sudah banyak yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhku saat Vincent menempatinya.

"Berhenti menatap ku dear, apa aku begitu mempesona hingga kau tidak bisa memalingkan wajahmu walau sebentar ?" pertanyaan bodoh tetapi hanya bisa aku balas dengan senyum. Aku tidak bisa dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mataku tidak lagi bisa melihat sesuatu secara berwarna selain sosoknya. Maka jika ia memilih meninggalkan ku, akupun akan memilih menyerahkan hidupku.

"Enghhhh~ sshhh" bibir dingin miliknya menyentuh leherku dengan perlahan, kecupan kecil serta gerakan lidah miliknya membuat ku menutup mata. Menikmati setiap inchi sentuhanya.

"Jangan Tutup mata mu dear, lihat aku" Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku dan sesaat kemudian bibir nya menutup rapat bibirku. Tidak ada paksaan disana. Ia menuntun ciuma kalin ini dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Apa benar ini hanya sebagai rasa terimakasih untuk ku Kyu ? sehingga kau bersikap sangat lembut pada Sungmin, yah bahkan aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar menatap ku sebagai Sungmin atau membayangkanku sebagai Vincent.

"A-Akkhhh! K-Kyuhhh" Tubuhku terlonjak dan suara desahan pun tak tertahankan saat ia menyentuh cuping telingaku dengan lidah hangat miliknya. Aku bisa merasakan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah salah dalam menebak bagian terbaik dalam tubuhmu dear" ia terkekeh. Wajahku memerah, tentu Kyuhyun tahu bagian mana dari tubuhku yang sangat sensitive karena bagaimanapun tubuh ku ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tubuh Vincent beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun mulai membelai dadaku dengan perlahan. Hingga tangan besar yang dingin itu berhenti pada tonjolan kecil di dadaku dan mulai memilinya perlahan. Sensasi aneh dan nikmat ini membuatku terpaksa menggigit bibirku. Memabukan sekaligus sesak.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu Min, kau bisa melukainya" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sejenak aku tertegun saat ia menyebutkan namaku dengan nafas berat dan nada yang dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata ku menetes tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun diam menatapku dan ia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Apa aku melukaimu ? apa kau merasakan sakit?

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan kau bisa melanjutkan" wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan kemudian lidah hangat miliknya pun menjilat air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa kah rasanya sakit ataupun tidak. Aku tidak lagi sanggup menerka apa yang sedang hatiku rasakan saat ini. tetapi yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya.

"Enghhhh~ mmmhhh!" aku terlonjak saat merasakan bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang menegang bergesekan dengan kejantanan milik ku.

"Shhh! Kau mengeras Min" Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya hingga wajah miliknya tepat berada diperpotongan kedua kakiku. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memasukan kejantananku kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"AKHHH! He-hentikannhh! K-Kyuuhh.. A-akhhh" desahan tak terkontrol keluar dari bibirku. Hangat dan nikmat. Kyuhyun selalu sanggup membuatku merasakan kenikmatan walau ia menyetubuhiku dengan paksa sekalipun seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat basah, apakah kau akan klimaks hanya dengan tanganku saja?" kali ini salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menggengam kejantanan milik ku dan menggerakanya naik-turun dengan perlahan hingga semakin dan semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhh ~ K-Kyuhhh ber-henti! A-akuhh …. AKHHH!" cairan hangat miliku pun akhirnya keluar dan membasahi kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudia mengarahkan jari-jari miliknya yang terlumuri cairanku ke hole milik ku.

"Emmmhhh! Pe-pelannhh Kyuhh" perlahan jemari milik Kyuhyun menerobos satu persatu kedalam hole ku hingga bisa ku rasakan kini kedua jari miliknya sudah berada didalam sana. Perih, tentu saja.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut ia menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar dan masuk ke dalam hole ku. sangat lembut seakan takut melukaiku, hei bukankah dulu bahkan kau sangat senang bermain secara kasar ?

Senyum kecil tergambar diwajahku, Senyum iri sekaligus pedih. Aku bisa sangat membaca betapa Kyuhyun mencintai Vincent. Ia memperlakukan tubuhku dengan sangat lembut. Tentu Sungmin, ia bukanya tidak ingin melukaimu tetapi lebih kepada ia tidak ingin melukai Vincentnya.

"A-AKKHHH!" dengan tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang sudah pasti bukan jari menerobos masuk kedalam hole ku. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapku dengan raut nikmatnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang jatuh karena rasa perih sesaat.

"Jangan memikirkan yang lain Min, hanya fikirkan diriku yang saat ini ada didepanmu" Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya menjauh, menarik kejantanan miliknya yang sudah tertanam keluar dari hole ku dan sekali lagi dengan hentakan lebih keras ia memasukan kembali kejantanan miliknya. Rasanya sangat penuh.

"Shhhh! Ka-kau Menjepithhnya Kuatt Miinhhh" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya cepat. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasarah sekaligus menikmati pemandangan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh akan kenikmatan.

"A-akhh! Pe-perlahan Kyuhhh..Nghhhh" hentakan demi hentakan Kyuhyun lakukan. Tubuhku semakin memanas dan bisa kurasakan bagian bawah milik-ku pun sudah bekedut.

"Ahhhh A-aku Tidak tahan Minhh" Kyuhyun menghentakan pinggulnya sangat keras sehingga kejantananya tertanam dalam dihole milik ku dan bisa kurasakan cairan hangat miliknya membanjiri holeku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Keinginanku sudah ia penuhi maka janji yang ku ucapkan pun akan kupenuhi. Setelah ini Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan pernah ada dikehidupan. Ku raih wajahnya yang berkeringat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih Kyu, sudah bersedia memenuhi ke inginanku" bisikan lembut serta kecupan kecil kuberikan pada pipi tirusnya. Ia hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. Masih dengan tatapanya yang dalam menatap tepat ke manik foxy milik ku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berbaring menutup kedua mataku. Tanpa sadar air mata perlahan jatuh dikedua pipiku. Aku tidak ingin menghilang, bahkan aku ingin Kyuhyun menjadi milik ku. tetapi aku sadar, itu hanyalah hanyalan dan harapan kosong belaka.

Nasib baik tidak pernah berpihak padaku, kebahagian tidak pernah menggengam erat tangan ku maka bukan hal yang salah kan jika aku menginginkan kebahagian yang saat ini aku rasakan menjadi kekal? Apa boleh aku memohon pada iblis jika tuhan tidak mengambulkanya ?

Kkk~ kau lee Sungmin yang bodoh.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Membuka kedua mataku dan menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir. Wajah tampan itu masih menatap ku dengan tatapan tak terbaca miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun… Mencintaimu .. Ya Lee Sungmin mencintaimu" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin menjadi. Aku menarik nafasku panjang dan menghembuskanya perlahan bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak mataku yang ku tutup kembali.

Ku tutup selamanya untuk melihat dunia yang berwarna, kututup selamanya dari pandangan sempurna orang yang ku cintai. Kututup selamanya bersamaan dengan kisah ku yang usai.

Bisa ku rasakan semakin dan semakin dalam kesadaran ku berkurang dan aku tenggelam dikegelapan. Tempat yang tidak aku ketahui dan hanya menunggu esok sampai aku benar-benar tertelan kegelapan itu dan menghilang selamanya.

Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakanya.. mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada iblis yang memberikan ku kebahagiaan sekaligus merenggut kehidupanku.

"Selamat tidur Sungmin, dan Bangunlah secepatnya" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil dihadapanya lalu tertawa kecil. Permainan yang menyenangkan… mungkin ia harus menulis kisah baru sehingga aka nada petualangan lainya. Tentu saja bersama adik tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Min! Sungmin bangunlaaah!" sebuah tepukan lembut pada pipiku membuat ku membuka kedua mataku. Menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingku dengan wajah kesalnya. Hei … bukankah seharusnya aku sudah berada di batasan kehidupan dan kematian? Mengapa aku melihat hendri berdiri didepanku dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ck! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan Lee Sungmin yang pemalas?" Henry mencubit kedua pipiku. Saat itu juga aku tersadar jika aku berada didalam ruangan yang sangat aku kenali.

"I-ini, bagaimana bisa?"

"Huh? Apa kau masih mengantuk hingga berkata yang tidak-tidak? Ada juga aku yang bertanya bagaimana bisa kau tertidur didalam gudang kosong ini seharian penuh! Nyonya dan Tuan sudah mencarimu sejak tadi"

"A-apa? Kau bicara apa Henry ? bagaimana bisa aku disini?"

"Kau memang masih mengantuk sepertinya! Kkajja, kita harus segera turun" Henry mendorong kursi rodaku, tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku bisa berjalan? Mengapa sekarang aku masih duduk diatas kursi rodaku?

Aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa semua semakin membingungkan ? tetapi aku memilih diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Aku masih bisa merasakanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Henry-ah! Dan kau Minnie, mengapa bisa tertidur digudang huh? Membuat semua orang khawatir mencarimu" Umma memegang pipiku dengan lembut dan mengecup dahiku. Bisa ku lihat meja makan appa sudah duduk dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ayo kita makan Min, Tetapi sebelumnya Henry-ah tolong kau panggil anak malas yang masih saja dikamarnya itu!" Appa meminta Henry memanggil anaknya yang lain? Siapa ? bukankah aku hanya anak satu-satunya dikeluarga ini setelah Kyuhyun mati?

"Tidak Perlu, aku sudah disini"

Deg! Rasanya jantungku berdeggup kencang mendengar suara berat itu dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku kaku bahkan untuk berbalik dan menenggok sosok itu pun aku tidak sanggup melakukanya. Tetapi yang pasti, aku mengenal suara itu!

"Kau melamun Min? apa kau menunggu ku huh?" suara itu kini tepat dibelakang telinga ku dan berbisik dengan nada yang jail.

"K-Kyu?" suara yang tergagap keluar dari bibirku. Sosok itu mendorong kursi rodaku hingga membantuku bangun dan duduk diatas kursi.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa kau sakit? Bukankah sudah umma katakana untuk tidak bermain didalam gudang berdebu itu? Tubuh mu sangat lemah" Umma memegang dahiku. Tetapi aku hanya diam. tatapan ku masih saja tertuju pada sosok yang kini duduk tepat dihadapaku dengan seringaian kecilnya.

Aku tidak mengerti! Ada apa ini? kenapa semua kembali seperti semuanya seakan baik-baik saja? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa kembali hidup dan …. Duduk dihadapanku?

Mengapa umma dan appa bisa dengan sangat santai seakan tidak pernah terjadi hal yang aneh pada Kyuhyun?

"Kau melamun Tuan, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Bi-bibi Yin? Ba-bagiaman.."

"Sungmin sepertinya masih mengantuk Umma" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong perkataanku. Umma dan appa hanya tertawa pelan.

Demi tuhan! Apa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi disini? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dan bibi Yin kembali hidup? Bagaimana bisa semua berjalan seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Apa sekali lagi Kyuhyun sudah memainkan sihirnya dan bermain-main dengan kehidupanku?

Bagaimana dengan Vincent jika saat ini akulah yang berada disini, bagaimana .. bisa ?

Selama makan malam, aku hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun terus saja menatapku dengan seringaian kecil diwajahnya. Hingga makan malam usai dan kini Kyuhyun sudah membantu mendorong kursi rodaku dan membawaku ke dalam kamar ku. kamar yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa ini semua Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Minnie ? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" Tubuh itu berdiri di depan ku menunjukan wajah bingungnya seakan ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Aku berteriak tetapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"Sungguh kau kenapa Minnie? Apa kau bemimpi buruk? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakana dan ayo, kau istirahat! Sejak kembali dari gudang itu kau berkata yang aneh!" Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakanya diatas kasur, ia menarik selimut dan mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut.

"Tidur lah Dear, Karena mimpimu pasti menyenangkan"

Aku bisa merasakan seringaian kecil diwajahnya saat mengatakan itu padaku. Tetapi dengan cepat ia mematikan lampu kamarku dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan ku yang rasanya ingin mati karena benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Blaaam"

Suara pintu tertutup itu seakan menutup kisah yang ada. Kisah yang tidak tertebak mana yang nayata ataupun tidak. Kisah yang tidak ada yang tahu bagian mana yang benar dan bohoong. Dimana mimpi dan kenyataan serta ilusi membaur menjadi satu. Kisah yag seakan dipermainkan oleh seseorang sebagai sutradara sekaligus penulisnya.

Bahkan sungmi sendiri sebagai pemeran utama tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dikehidupanya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu kamar yang tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Sebuah langkah kaki masuk dan perlahan mendekat pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak diatas ranjang bersa miliknya. Mungkin sosok itu lelah menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Maafkan Aku, adik ku sayang… Maafkan aku yang sudah bermain-main pada kehidupanmu tetapi percayalah .. aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir merah ber Shap M itu.

Apa ini ulahnya? Apa semua yang Sungmin rasakan hanyalah mimpi belaka?

"Karena hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menyentuhmu dan menuangkan seluruh hasrat yang terpemdam"

Hei .. siapa Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Bagiamana bisa ia mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang dan membuatnya seakan terjadi? Apa semua ini hanya mimpi yang disusun sangat baik olehnya ? lantas bagaimana bisa Sungmin bermimpi didalam mimpi?

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu jawabanya…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

hahahha tebak hayo endingnya gimana ?

mungkin next chapter bakal jadi endignya jadi mari berspekulasi XD


	11. Chapter 11 - SECRET!

_**Secret Room**_

 **PREQUEL I**

 **Note : sebenernya Chapter kemarin itu beneran udah end, tapi ada kelanjutan buat penjelasan dari chapter kemarin. Disini bakal dijelasin siapa kyuhyun dan sungmin sebenernya. Bagaimana mereka bisa ketemu untuk pertama kalinya dan apa sebenernya rahasia dari secret room itu. Bakal dibagi jadi 2 atau tiga chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau pernah menginginkan sesuatu hingga membuatmu tidak dapat berfikir dengan baik ? bahkan kau menjadi bodoh dan bermain-main dengan dunia mu hanya untuk mendapatkan hal itu. Setidaknya begitulah yang ku rasakan. Aku menginginkanya, menipu dan menyelinap masuk dalam kehidupanya.

Hal yang paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan selama ini.

Jahat ? oh kalian tidak dapat mengatakan jika apa yang kuperbuat itu adalah hal yang jahat. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku diciptakan untuk dapat melakukan hal yang ku mau dengan se enaknya. Jadi bukan hal yang salah tentu nya jika aku melakukan berbagai cara dalam mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, toh tidak ada satupun orang yang menginginkanya didunia brengsek itu. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengurungnya dalam dunia miliku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Min? Kenapa kau diam dan melamun? Apa kau masih marah?" aku memeluk namja kecil yang sedang duduk di atas kursi. Aku tahu apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini, dan itu sanggup membuat ku tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa puas dengan permainanmu huh? Ck! Kali ini kau bermain cukup lama Kyu!"

"Maafkan aku ne? Aku terbawa suasana disaat harus memerankan marcus, dan membuatmu cemburu dengan dirimu sendiri adalah hal yang menyenangkan"

permainan? Tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang paling mudah ku lakukan dan kau... adalah salah satu peran utama dalam setiap permainan ku atau lebih tepatnya permainan kita.

"Tapi permainan mu kali ini sungguh membingungkan Kyu! Aku sampai merasa sakit jika melihat kau membayangkan Vincent" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Manis.

"Apa kau ingin bermain yang lain? Kita bisa memainkan peran apapun yang kau inginkan" aku terkekeh dan semakin memeluknya erat.

"Apa kali ini boleh aku yang menentukan? Tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat kau membawaku masuk kedalam permainan itu, seketika aku lupa mana yang asli dan nyata bahkan aku tidak bisa keluar hingga kau yang menghentikanya" Sungmin protes begitu banyak.

Ya, karena aku yang membuat semua permainan itu maka hanya akulah yang bisa mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Min, bagaimanapun keadaan dan peran yang kita mainkan.. kau akan selalu menjadi pemeran utama"

"Hmmm... " Sungmin berbalik dan membalas pelukanku. Rasanya terkadang masih sulit dipercaya jika sosok yang berada dalam pelukanku saat ini selamanya akan berada disisiku.

"Sudah lama ne ~ tanpa terasa sudah 12 tahun .. sejak saat itu" aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas hembusan nafas berat darinya.

"Aku senang saat itu kau menepati janjimu dan menjemputku... karena aku sangat takut saat terakhir melihat semua menjadi gelap, aku takut kau akan marah karena aku tidak menepati janjiku"

Tidak mungkin aku tidak menepati janjiku. Karena bahkan saat melihatmu detik itu, seperti sekali lagi aku melihat kegelapan. Ingin berteriak namun lebih ingin marah dan menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan siapapun yang sudah menyakitimu dulu.

Hingga pada akhirnya, mengurungmu bersamaku sudah menjadi pilihanku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kematian dan kesendirian ku , kesedihan dan juga kekecewaanmu akan kita rangkai bersama menjadi kebahagian walau penuh dengan tipu daya. Ya, menipu mu adalah hal yang akan selalu kulakukan dan tertipu olehku akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kau nikmati.

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak mau! Disana adalah rumah hantu!" anak kecil itu berteriak pada temanya yang mengajaknya berlari menuju rumah itu.

"Kau pengecut!" sedangkan tiga anak lain yang mengejek sebenarnya tidak kalah takut dengan anak itu. Dari luar rumah besar penuh dengan semak belukar itu sudah lama tidak dihuni. Menurut warga dulu rumah besar itu habis terbakar bersama dengan pemilik dan juga anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.

"Sungmin! Kau pengecut! Bukankah kau ingin menjadi teman kami? Seharusnya kau yang masuk kedalam sana! Tadi kita sudah membuat kesepakatan" Anak yang takut itu mengigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar ingin menangis tetapi ia sangat ingin diterima menjadi bagian jadi mereka. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau berteman denganya hanya karena Sungmin cacat dan sulit berjalan.

"Ba-baiklah" dengan langkah ragu Sungmin menuju ke arah pintu gerbang tua yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat iitu.

"Krieeeeeeeeeet"

Sungmin berdiri tegang disaat pintu itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri seperti mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk. Rasa takut semakin besar namun ia tetap berfikir positif, ya pintu itu pasti terbuka karena angin yang berhembus.

"Hihihi sesudah ia masuk kita harus meninggalkanya"

"tentu saja bodoh! Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak cacat sepertinya ? kedua orang tuanya saja malu"

Bisikan kecil yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Sungmin yang sudah semakin melangkakan kakinya masuk kedalam halaman rumah tersebut. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan tumbuhan semak belukar, hingga ia perlahan menapaki tangga yang membawanya berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah besar tua itu.

Ia ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan lebih memutuskan berbalik, mencoba menengok apa kah temanya masih berdiri disana menunggunya. Tetapi seperti yang sudah Sungmin duga, mereka sudah tidak lagi berdiri disana. Pasti menyuruhnya masuk kedalam rumah ini hanyalah alasan mereka agar Sungmin tidak bermain dengan mereka.

"Hiks..Hikss" Sungmin kecil terduduk dan melipat kedua kakinya. Menangisi nasipnya yang terlalu kejam untuk dirasakan seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan betapa menakutkanya rumah tersebut. Sungmin hanya tau saat ini ia benar-benar sudah ditolak oleh siapapun dikehidupanya.

"Mengapa menangis, Anak manis?" seseorang menepuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam dan rasa takut kembali menyeruak masuk ke dada kecilnya. Siapa orang yang sedang menepuk kepalanya ini.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri dihadapanya. Sosok itu berwajah pucat namun tampan, dan yang paling penting adalah ia berwujud manusia.

"Hiks..hiksss.." tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin memeluk sosok itu. Melampiaskan semua rasa sakit juga kecewa yang sudah ia alami. Setidaknya sosok itu masih mau membalas pelukan Sungmin dan menepuk bahu Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis meraung-raung.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" Sosok itu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari wajah mungil yang ada dihadapanya. Menarik, baru kali ini ia kedatangan tamu seorang bocah kecil.

"Ne, Terimakasih Hyung" Sungmin kecil mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia mengambil tongkat miliknya dan berdiri. "A-aku pulang dulu ne?" Sungmin merasa canggung karena sepertinya pria dewasa yang berdiri dihadapanya terus menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk terlebih dahulu?" Pria itu membuka pintu besar rumah tua itu. Sungmin terdiam, kakinya terasa bergetar. Ia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan pria itu.

"Jangan takut, kau datang kesini ingin bertamu bukan? Maka akan ku persilahkan kau masuk " Pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggendongnya.

"A-andwee! Turunkan aku Hikss.. A-aku Takuut! Andweee" Sungmin kecil berontak tapi pria itu seperti tidak perduli dan terus membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Behentilah menangis dan lihatlah" Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati hal yang mengejutkan.

Isi rumah itu tidak sama dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar. Sungguh! Rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan perlengkapan yang memenuhi ruangan. Layaknya rumah mewah bangsawan pada umumnya. Ini gila, pasti Sungmin kecil sedang bermimpi.

"A-apa..ini"

"Rumahku" Pria itu tersenyum dengan kecil lalu duduk dikursi besar berwarna hitam. Ia mengarahkan tanganya untuk mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau menangis didepan rumahku, anak manis?"

"Mi-mianhee, aku tidak bermaksud menggangu Hyung sungguh.. hanya saja teman ku berjanji akan mengizinkanku bermain dengan mereka jika... aku berhasil masuk ke rumah hantu ini" suara Sungmin semakin mengecil ketika ia mengatakan rumah hantu.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Ti-tidak ada , aku hanya ingin pulang karena jika tidak umma akan memarahi dan memukul ku" Sungmin tau ini sudah sore.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Pria itu seperti mengabaikan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Tatapanya masih sama, menusuk dan menelanjangi.

"Su-Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin Imnida" Sungmin menundukan tubuhnya seakan memberi hormat.

"Ah Lee Sungmin, nama yang manis seperti dirimu" Pria itu terkekeh. Ia bangun dari tempat duduk nya dan mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"apa kau ingin mempunyai teman? Bagaimana jika aku menwarkan diri menjadi teman mu? Maka kau .. tidak akan kesepian dan tidak akan tersakiti lagi" Pria itu menarik tangan mungil Sungmin dan menciumnya.

Namja kecil itu terdiam sebelum matanya meneteskan air, menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang memperlakukanya dengan lembut dan menawarkan menjadi teman bermainya. Walau Sungmin kecil tau, bahwa sosok dihadapanya tidak lah sama dengan dirinya. Tentu saja mata merah pekat yang dimiliki oleh sosok dihadapanya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia.

"Apa hyung tidak akan menyakitiku atau memakanku?" Sungmin dengan nada berbinar melantunkan pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Hahaha, tidak akan lagi pula aku tidak suka memakan anak kecil" tetu saja ! aku lebih suka membunuh dibandingkan memakan. Tidak akan ada rasa yang enak jika memakan daging-daging penuh dosa milik manusia yang tidak tahu diri.

"kalau begitu aku mau! Hyung sekarang menjadi teman ku ne? Jangan jahat kepadaku" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kecilnya " Siapa nama Hyung?"

"Aku Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan kecil itu. Rasanya hangat dan kehangatan itu perlahan masuk kedalam hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah tau apa kesenangan yang sesungguhnya. Terkurung disini sudah menghilangkan makna kesenangan itu tersendiri, aku terbiasa sendiri. Duduk menunggu tetapi tidak tahu apa yang ditunggu, menatap semua yang lalu lalang dari luar jendela dan hanya memandang kosong. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya seperti ini sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Hingga sosok kecil itu datang dengan air mata dan juga kesedihan didalam dirinya. Aku bisa merasakanya. Melihatnya membuat senyum kecil terulas dibibirku yang sudah lama kaku. Rasanya aku ingin mengurungnya disini bersama denganku. Tetapi apakah itu benar? Karena jika ia berada disini bersama ku maka ia akan merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.

"Kyuhyun Hyung " suara kecil itu bergema diruangan kosong ini. Menyelinap perlahan dan menengok mencoba mencari sesuatu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dari atas.

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini sosok kecil inilah yang selalu menemaniku. Menerobos masuk kedalam rumah kosong yang hanya berisikan semak belukar jika yang lain melihatnya.

"Apa kau mencariku Min?"

"Hyaaaaa!" sosok itu berjengit kaget, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandangku dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"kau menganggetkan ku Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?" dengan perlahan Sungmin merentangkan tanganya dan memeluk ku erat.

"A-Auuu!" ringisan kecil keluar saat aku memeluk punggung kecil miliknya. Aku menatapnya datar dan ia terlihat takut.

"Buka baju mu Min, biar aku melihatnya"

"A-andwe! Jangan hyung! Belakang tubuhku sangat jelek" Sungmin menahan ujung bawah bajunya dengan gemetar.

"Kemarilah biar aku lihat Min, kau tidak jelek" Aku menarik tanganya dan mendudukanya diatas pangkuan ku. Ia dengan ragu mengangguk dan membuka bajunya.

Hanya wajah datar yang saat itu dapat ku tunjukan. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa melihat punggung kecil yang penuh dengan luka itu.

"A-appo hyung" Ia meringis saat tanganku menyentuh bagian luka yang terlihat baru. Membiru dan bahkan ada bekas darah yang masih tersisah.

"Apa umma dan appa mu memukul mu lagi?"

"Ti-tidak"

"aku tidak suka kebohongan Min, bukankah kita sepakat untuk berkata jujur?"

"Umm, Mianhee..."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka ini?"

"Umma dan appa memukul ku karena ia tahu aku menyelinap keluar rumah dan datang ke rumah ini, mereka bilang disini banyak hantu dan ... mereka selalu mendoa kan ku agar tak kembali jika aku masuk kedalam sini" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya, air mata jatuh dari manik foxy miliknya.

"lantas, mengapa hari ini kau kesini? Bukankah kau tau jika umma dan appamu akan menghukumu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan Kyunnie Hyung"

Sungmin menangis. Aku hanya bisa mendekapnya dan mengelus dengan lembut surai hitam pekat miliknya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang. Karena dulu, akupun tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang juga kehangatan.

Aku hanya tau bagaimana mebalas rasa sakit yang pernah ada. Meski itu berati menyerahkan seluruh kehidupanku selamanya untuk terkurung dirumah ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa.. ini, untuk Kyunnie hyung" tangan kecil itu memberikan ku sebuah plastik putih berisikan es krim.

"Untuk ku ? sungguh ?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Hadiah karena hyung sudah mau menjadi temanku"

Wajah polos penuh dengan ketidak tahuan itu membuatku ingin mengurungnya. Seharusnya sejak pertama bertemu yang ia lakukan adalah berlari dan tidak pernah kembali kerumah ini. Seharusnya ia takut kepadaku, namun sebaliknya... dengan wajah polos dan senyum lebar ia selalu kembali ke esokanya. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarku, memberikanku hadiah kecil, dan bercerita segala hal yang ia sukai.

Mengisi kekosongan rumah hampa ini dengan gemaan suara cerianya.

"Sungmin, apa kau tidak mau tinggal disini denganku?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang selalu tertahan dimulutku akhirnya pun keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa, umma dan appa pasti akan mencariku dan khawatir padaku" Sungmin terlihat murung, namun sedetik kemudian wajah ceria itu kembali terlihat. "Tapi hyung tenang saja! Aku akan selalu kembali kesini dan bermain dengan hyung! Jadi hyung tidak akan merasakan kesepian"

"kau janji?"

"Ne!"

Seperti anak kecil yang takut dibohongi, seperti itulah aku saat ini. Manusia itu lemah, entah kapan saja mereka bisa mati. Manusia itu egois, melupakan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mereka. Dan manusia itu .. mudah berbohong.

"Jika kau bohoong, maka aku akan mendatangimu lalu memakanmu hidup-hidup" gurauan kecil itu sengaja aku lontarkan, namun jawaban mengejutkan dari bibir kecilnya membuat ku terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau Minnie tidak datang dan berbohoong hyung bisa datang ke rumah ku dan memakanku hidup-hidup! Aku akan ikut bersama hyung jika aku berbohoong" Ia terkekeh kecil tapi jari kelingking kecilnya mengait jari kelingking ku.

"Yakso ne ? hyung akan menjemputku kalau aku berbohong?"

Ia terkekeh dan mulai bercerita banyak hal. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil tersenyum sesekali. Anak manis ini membawa rasa manis juga dikehidupanku yang sudah lama mati. Takdir kah? Atau hanya candaan tuhan yang ingin mempermainkan ku? Tidak peduli apapun namanya... aku hanya tahu satu hal.

 _ **"dia akan menjadi miliku"**_

Tanpa sadar, sore pun sudah menyapa. Sosok kecil itu bangun dan menepuk-nepuk pakaianya. Ia menatap keluar dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Berbalik lalu menatap ku dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ne Kyunnie Hyung..." Sungmin menggerakan tongkat kecil yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membantunya berjalan. Bahu kecil itu menjauh perlahan demi perlahan. Namun ia berbalik sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun namun wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Seperti berkata tidak ingin pulang dan meminta ku menolongnya. Aku hanya bisa diam disini, terkaku saat sosok itu berbalik lagi dan melangkah semakin menjauh.

Sore itu... aku tidak pernah tau.. jika sore itu menjadi terakhir kali nya aku melihat senyum dan tawa serta wajah sosok kecil bernama Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan sosok kecil itu tidak pernah lagi terlihat sedangkan aku dengan bodohnya masih menunggu. Apa tidak boleh mempercayai janji seorang anak kecil? Jika ia menyebutnya kebodohan maka biarlah aku menjadi bodoh bersam dengan janji yang sudah ku buat.

"Ah~ bulan purnama" aku menatap langit yang hanya ada bulan, tidak ada bintang disana. Angin yang terlalu dingin membuat bintang pun tertutup awan gelap. Hujan turun dan kesepian semakin menyeruak kedalam hatiku.

Sebelumnya kesepian ini terasa biasa saja untuk ku. Sebelumnya sendiri bukanlah hal yang menyebalkan untuk ku. Sebelumnya kekosongan ini bukanlah masalah buatku. Dan sebelumnya keheningan ini adalah teman baik ku.

Tapi ... entah mengapa sekarang semua terasa berbeda.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat dan rasa bosanku menunggu sudah sampai pada batas ambangnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menepati janji yang sudah kami buat, menjemputnya jika ia tidak datang menemui ku lagi.

Setidaknya tidak untuk memakanya, tetapi untuk memastikan bocah itu baik-baik saja sudah cukup.

Aku menyusuri jalan dari satu bangunan kebangunan lain, sudah sejak lama tidak melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari rumah itu. Ya, sejak saat itu aku memilih berdiam diri disana dan mengunci diriku rapat-rapat.

Senyum ku terukir saat melihat rumah kecil disudut kota ini. Aku bisa mencium dengan jelas bau harum dari tubuh Sungmin. Tetapi... ada yang salah. Dengan cepat aku mendekat dan menerobos masuk kedalam rumah gelap yang tidak diterangi satu lampupun.

Langkah kaki ku terhenti saat mendapati kondisi rumah yang berantakan, dengan barang-barang yang sudah pecah dan ... sosok dua orang yang tergantung pada seutas tali yang terikat erat pada leher keduanya. Denganperasaan tidak menentu, perlahan aku menelusuri rumah itu dan mencoba mencari sosok kecil yang aku rindukan.

 _ **'aku menemukanya'**_

Batin ku berteriak senang sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, aku melihat sosok kecil itu tergeletak diatas lantai dengan luka dikepalanya dan darah kering yang menghiasi lantai.

Tongkat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya pun sudah patah menjadi dua bagian. Kaki ku gemetar mendekat ke arahnya.

Mata foxy itu tertutup rapat dengan bekas air mata yang tersisah. Bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan darah. Dan wajah putih cantik itu penuh dengan luka lebam. Itu belum seberapa hingga aku.. tidak lagi merasakan hawa kehidupan dari sosok kecil itu.

Ku ulurkan tanganku tepat ke atas dadanya ... dan tidak ada lagi yang berdetak disana. Sungmin telah mati. Sosok kecil yang selalu tersenyum dihadapanku kini sudah terbaring kaku dengan bekas luka juga darah disekitarnya.

Seharusnya sore itu aku tahu... aku harus menahanya dan mengurungnya bersama ku. Namun dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan ia pulang dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau berbohong Min, kau bilang kau akan datang lantas mengapa kau tidak menemui ku dan malah asik tertidur disini?" Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan memeluk tubuh yang sudah dingin itu.

"Janji tetaplah janji Min, aku sudah datang dan ... kau harus menepati janjimu"

Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari mataku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tahu rasanya menangis... dan detik ini hanya kerena sebuah bocah kecil, aku menangis. Aku menggendong sosok itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah gelap terkutuk itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, rumah itu terbakar dengan api yang menyala besar. Aku masih bisa melihat satu persatu orang datang dan mencoba mematikan api yang semakin melahap habis rumah tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya aku membakar rumah beserta dengan isiniya... juga kenangan didalamnya.

Setidaknya sangat bagus aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin dalam ke adaan mereka mati. Karena jika tidak, aku akan dengan senang hati mencabut kedua lengan yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk melukai Sungmin dan mematahkan leher mereka hingga sakit akan mereka rasakan sampai kematian menghampiri.

"Ayo kita pulang Min..." Aku mencium kening sosok yang berada dalam pelukanku. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Sungmin menghilang, karena mereka akan berfikir Sungmin sudah mati bersama dengan hangusnya rumah tersebut.

Mulai detik ini, aku akan mengurungnya dalam duniaku. Sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakitinya. Mengurungnya dan memilikinya semauku hingga tidak ada lagi batasan yang dapat memisahkan kami.

Karena jika tuhan hanya menjadikanya perantara sebagai alat mempermainkanku, maka aku sudah bersyukur bertemu denganya. Selanjutnya ... permainan ini hanya akan ada aku sebagai penciptanya.

Rumah besar kosong yang ditumbuhi semak belukar, akan ku sulap menjadi rumah megah penuh dengan kehangatan. Dan disana sekali lagi, kau dan aku akan memulai semuanya. Membangun permainan dan hayalan-hayalan kecil penuh dengan kebahagian.

.

.

.

sejujurnya author... gamang (?) #DIBANTAI


End file.
